Si peu d'importance
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Un membre du SGC est accusé de trahison
1. Chapter 1

Aurélia

Epoque : début saison 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas. Le personnage de Lucy Mac Gregor reste ma propriété, ne pas l'utiliser.

Genre : Aventure

Statut : complet

Résumé : Un membre de SG1 est accusé de trahison.

Classification : Accord parental souhaitable

SI PEU D'IMPORTANCE

La lettre était posée sur la table devant elle.

Sam regarda attentivement le papier, c'était une feuille tout à fait ordinaire de dimension A4. Le grain était épais, comme du papier qu'on utilise pour photocopier.

« Il y a un traître au SGC »

La lettre était manuscrite avec une écriture déformée, ou une écriture d'enfant. Elle était écrite au stylo à bille et ne présentait aucun signe particulier permettant d'identifier son auteur.

Sam soupira, et mit la lettre dans un tiroir. Elle pensait que c'était une blague de mauvais goût, et se promit d'en parler au général à la première occasion.

La deuxième lettre ce fut le colonel O'Neill qui la reçut. N'étant pas à la base quand elle arriva, il ne la vit pas tout de suite. La lettre fut glissée sous la porte de ses quartiers. Quand il rentra il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur l'enveloppe, la mit dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit sans l'ouvrir, et l'oublia.

Ce matin là le briefing réunit SG1 et le général Hammond.

-Docteur Jackson pouvez-vous nous parler P6T654 ? Commença le général Hammond.

Daniel se lança dans de longues explications sur cette planète appartenant à un lointain système solaire. Une planète dirigée par Tefnout.

-Tefnout fait partie de ce qu'on appelle les déesses dangereuses, avec Hathor, Bastet, et Sekhmet, elles sont toutes filles du soleil. Elles sont redoutables, car elles ont une force issue du soleil, elles sont brûlantes, aveuglantes, destructrices. Elles doivent lutter en permanence contre les forces et les puissances du chaos. Il ne fait pas bon se mettre sur leur passage.

-Hathor ? Dit O'Neill, on l'a tuée ! Je m'en suis chargé personnellement !

-Bien sûr, je ne la nommais que pour l'associer aux autres déesses.

Hammond écoutait attentivement les explications de Daniel, il poursuivit :

-Expliquez-nous ce qui vaut le risque que l'on affronte cette Goa'uld ?

-J'y arrive mon général. Dans notre précédente visite sur la planète P6T655, qui comme vous le savez est la planète la plus proche de celle qui nous intéresse, et qui appartient aussi à Tefnout, j'avais rapporté un vase recouvert d'étranges inscriptions que j'ai réussi à déchiffrer, dit-il non sans fierté. Ce n'était pas simple car c'est une langue assimilée à…

-Docteur Jackson l'interrompit Hammond, et si vous alliez directement au fait !

-Heu… Sur le vase, les inscriptions parlaient de la déesse Tefnout, d'un métal rare et précieux, et d'une arme. Comme vous le savez la déesse a quitté depuis longtemps cette planète et maintenant elle est sur P6T654 que je nommerai « Alama »

-Une arme dit Hammond. Colonel qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je pense dit O'Neill, que ça vaut peut être le coup d'aller y faire un tour.

Hammond donna son accord à condition que l'on envoyât une sonde.

Les images de la sonde montrèrent une planète au climat désertique. Il n'y avait autour de la porte que quelques plantes rabougries, des déserts, des rochers, aucune présence humaine à portée de vue de la sonde.

-Vous partirez pour Alama dans une heure.

Lucy Mac Gregor referma soigneusement la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'adossa au battant de la porte et poussa un soupir. Elle avait cru que cette journée ne se terminerait jamais. C'était toujours la même histoire. On recevait les images d'un UAV, ou d'une sonde, des milliers de données étaient stockées dans les entrailles des ordinateurs et c'était à elle Lucy de dégager tout ce qui pourrait être susceptible d'être intéressant pour une future mission. Pour ce travail naturellement elle n'était pas seule. Le major Samantha Carter dirigeait les opérations, deux ou trois informaticiens comme elle étaient sur le pied de guerre durant de longues heures. De plus son travail à elle, consistait à présenter des documents suffisamment succincts mais complets pour les briefings de préparation aux missions. C'était un travail extrêmement minutieux, et la moindre erreur pouvait s'avérer catastrophique pour les explorateurs.

Lucy sentait la tension sur ses épaules, son dos était douloureux, et elle alla s'allonger un moment sur son lit. Elle était à la base depuis le début du programme mais curieusement elle s'était fait très peu d'amis, juste des connaissances de travail. C'était une jeune fille timide au physique banal, aucune chance de décrocher le gros lot, et pourtant cette base ne manquait pas d'hommes jeunes et séduisants. Elle se releva et s'examina sans complaisance dans le miroir de son cabinet de toilette. Elle vit une femme encore jeune, elle allait fêter ses trente ans la semaine prochaine, en fin fêter, c'est une façon de parler pensa t-elle, seule dans ses quartiers comme d'habitude. Son visage était rond, elle avait des yeux gris pâles, des cheveux châtain coupés court, de plus elle était complexée par quelques kilos supplémentaires, contre lesquels elle livrait un combat perdu d'avance.

Elle s'était engagée dans l'armée un peu par dépit, pour fuir la solitude. Il est vrai qu'elle était rarement seule au sens propre du terme, mais sa solitude n'était pas physique mais morale. Depuis six ans qu'elle était là, elle était sûre que les personnes qui connaissaient son nom se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Même le major Carter l'appelait « lieutenant …. » comme si elle cherchait son nom à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Pourtant s'entendre appeler « Lieutenant Mac Gregor » lui aurait fait un bien fou.

Elle avait l'impression d'être totalement invisible dans cette base, elle passait dans les couloirs, rasait les murs, évitait le regard des autres, pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle croisait un gradé elle faisait un salut impeccable, on lui répondait certes, mais de façon si impersonnelle, avec toujours dans le regard une sorte d'étonnement « mais c'est qui celle-la ? »

Lucy écrasa une larme de rage sur sa joue. Depuis quelque temps déjà elle avait décidé que tout cela changerait. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre. Sans doute commencer par changer un peu son aspect physique.

Grâce à un régime draconien qui la laissa épuisée et frustrée elle perdit dix kilos.

Finalement elle n'obtint pas l'effet escompté, on la regarda encore moins. Elle passait diaphane au milieu d'eux, faisait son travail correctement, ne se faisait pas remarquer, mais jamais elle n'avait un remerciement ou un compliment pour ce qu'elle faisait. C'était normal, c'était son boulot.

Depuis le retour de Daniel Jackson, elle se sentait mieux. Il lui avait manqué, quand il était « mort » elle avait pleuré. Furieuse elle s'était aperçue que la vie avait continué à la base, personne n'avait l'air de le regretter, même son équipe avait pris une autre personne, Jonas Quinn. Elle n'avait rien contre ce jeune homme au demeurant sympathique, mais elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude des membres de SG1. Sa position de « petite souris » au centre de la base, lui avait permis d'entendre et de comprendre bien des choses. Elle les avait beaucoup espionnés. Au mess elle s'arrangeait pour se mettre à une table près d'eux, mais elle leur tournait le dos, comme ça elle pensait que ce serait plus discret. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne parlaient jamais du docteur Jackson. Elle ne comprenait pas cette fausse pudeur des sentiments, et pourtant elle savait qu'il avait compté beaucoup pour eux. Du moins elle l'avait supposé.

Depuis son retour, elle espérait un changement, elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Mais son cœur battait plus vite dès qu'elle le voyait. Elle bénissait sa perte de mémoire, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il se souvienne du jour où elle lui avait fait des avances. C'était il y a bien longtemps, mais elle en éprouvait encore de la honte aujourd'hui. Elle avait mal interprété un geste gentil qu'il avait eu envers elle, et avait cru qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente, alors elle avait voulu l'embrasser. Mais il l'avait repoussée, doucement certes, mais repoussée quand même.

De loin elle l'observait, elle aimait son profond regard bleu, son sourire si doux, ses larges épaules. Elle était si insignifiante au centre de la base, qu'elle sentit qu'elle allait pouvoir marquer un grand coup, et que personne ne songerait d'où viendrait l'attaque. Elle sèmerait le doute entre eux, elle les monterait les uns contre les autres, elle avait trouvé l'idée qui ferait d'elle sans que personne ne le sache la personne la plus importante de la base. A force de passer inaperçue au milieu d'eux, elle ressentait de la haine à leur égard. Elle voulait avoir un rôle important, que l'on tienne compte de ce qu'elle était, que l'on reconnaisse sa valeur. Si elle n'y arrivait pas par son travail et par ce qu'elle était, elle le ferait d'une autre manière. Elle créerait la zizanie entre eux, elle les déstabiliserait, puis elle se régalerait des résultats obtenus.

Depuis deux jours qu'elle avait posté les deux lettres, elle ne dormait plus. Dans sa chambre elle se repassait en boucle les derniers évènements. Le choix du papier, du stylo, vingt fois, trente fois elle s'était exercée à écrire sa phrase, d'une façon tellement déformée que personne ne puisse reconnaître son écriture. Maintenant elle attendait. Le temps lui paraissait long, aucune réaction, pourtant elle avait écrit au major Carter, et au colonel O'Neill.

A 19 heures elle se rendit au mess. Il n'y avait personne à la table qu'elle occupait habituellement, et elle changea de place, elle se mit face à la table vide qu'occupait SG1 habituellement.

Le major Carter entra se servit et revint avec son plateau. Daniel entra à son tour et se mit face au major. Elle le voyait parfaitement il était juste en face de lui. Elle replongea dans son désert.

-Alama n'était pas du tout comme je me l'imaginais commença Daniel.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait aucun temple, dit Sam en engouffrant une cuillerée de gelée bleue.

-C'est bon votre truc ? Dit Daniel avec un air surpris sur le dessert de Sam

-Délicieux, fit-elle d'un air gourmand.

-Ah bon, ça a goût de quoi ?

-De miel.

-Du miel bleu ?

Il furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Teal'c et du colonel O'Neill.

-Ca va mon colonel ? Demanda Sam en voyant arriver son supérieur avec le visage rouge et en sueur.

-Oui, major c'est ma fierté qui ne va pas bien.

-Ah je vois, Teal'c vous a encore battu à la boxe !

-Encore ? Ca m'est arrivé de le battre !

-Ah oui quand ça ? Dit Daniel surpris.

-Avec le bracelet d'Anise.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas dit Daniel en hochant la tête.

Lucy en avait assez entendu, cela l'énervait de les écouter, elle prit son plateau vide et repartit vers ses quartiers.

Ce fut Daniel qui reçut la 3ème lettre. Il la lut avec un certain étonnement, et alla directement avec son papier à la main à la recherche d'un membre de son équipe. Il rencontra le colonel O'Neill.

-Regardez Jack ce que je viens de trouver, glissé sous ma porte. Et il lui tendit l'enveloppe.

O'Neill la regarda attentivement,

-Ca me rappelle quelque chose, c'est quoi ?

-Une lettre anonyme.

-Quoi ! Venez avec moi. Je crois que j'en ai eu une aussi.

-Vous croyez ? Dit Daniel surpris.

-Oui bougonna O'Neill, je n'ouvre pas toujours mon courrier.

Il trouva la fameuse lettre qu'il avait oubliée au fond d'un tiroir. C'était exactement le même avertissement « il y a un traître au SGC »

-On devrait aller voir si Sam et Teal'c n'en ont pas reçu aussi, et peut-être en parler au général Hammond dit Daniel.

Si Sam fut étonnée de les voir tous les deux dans son labo à une heure aussi tardive elle ne dit rien et attendit qu'ils se décident à parler.

-Dites-moi major, vous n'auriez pas reçu par hasard une feuille comme ça ? Dit O'Neill en lui tendant la lettre.

Elle sursauta :

-Si, mais cela fait plusieurs jours, et j'ai pensé à une mauvaise plaisanterie. J'ai voulu en parler au général, mais j'avoue qu'avec la mission sur Alama, j'ai eu d'autres soucis, et j'ai oublié. Vous pensez qu'on doit en parler au général Hammond mon colonel ?

-Certainement, mais ça peut attendre demain. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore au travail major ? Dit O'Neill avec un air sévère. Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?

-Mon colonel, il faut absolument que je termine ce travail pour demain, le général Hammond attend mon rapport, j'en ai encore pour une heure. Après je le jure, j'arrête.

-Une heure ? Pas plus !

-Oui mon colonel. Dit-elle en souriant.

Lucy passa dans le couloir juste au moment où Daniel et le colonel sortaient du labo du major. Elle vit très nettement O'Neill glisser un papier dans sa poche. Son cœur battit un grand coup dans sa poitrine. L'offensive était lancée, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Elle salua très réglementairement :

-Bonsoir mon colonel !

-Bonsoir Lieutenant ….

Naturellement lui non plus ne savait pas son nom et comme il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose

-Lieutenant Mac Gregor pour vous servir mon colonel.

-Repos lieutenant,

Cet échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et déjà O'Neill et Daniel disparaissaient à l'angle du couloir. Lucy serra les poings et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers ses quartiers.

Elle prépara la deuxième vague et une partie de sa nuit se passa à essayer de trouver la bonne phrase. Elle fit plusieurs essais et mit de côté les feuilles de brouillon, pour les jeter en dehors de la base. Elle était très prudente et savait bien qu'on commencerait par fouiller les quartiers du personnel, dès qu'une enquête serait commencée.

Le lendemain elle était à son poste au-dessus de la salle d'embarquement, elle surveillait la mise en fonctionnement de la porte avec le sergent Davis. L'enclenchement des chevrons était fait par un super ordinateur qui remplaçait le DHD qui manquait tant au SGC. C'était une procédure de mise en route complexe, truffée de dispositifs de sécurité. Elle requerrait toute l'attention de la jeune femme. L'équipe qui se présenta en zone d'embarquement était SG4. Ils partaient pour une mission de vingt-quatre heures. Il y avait toujours des équipes sur le terrain. SG2 et SG16 devaient rentrer respectivement à 16 h et 21 h. Quant à SG1 ils n'étaient pas attendus avant demain.

Après le départ de l'équipe elle se remit au travail sur les données reçues de la planète Alama. Des centaines d'informations étaient stockées, sur le climat, l'état du sous-sol, en particulier le taux de naquada contenu dans les mines. L'emplacement des différentes mines. Il y avait aussi de nombreux renseignements sur le soleil de la planète, ses deux lunes et son satellite naturel qui tournait en orbite autour d'elle. Suite à la visite de SG1 sur cette planète d'autres renseignements avaient été ajoutés en particulier sur la population, l'architecture, la civilisation, l'histoire du peuple d'Alama. Ce que l'on ne savait pas pouvait être extrapolé, c'est là que son rôle était important. Il fallait être capable de synthétiser les données, en faire des statistiques, et en sortir quelque chose de suffisamment cohérent pour être exploité.

Imperceptiblement elle modifia quelques données, de façon que les conclusions du rapport changent quelque peu. Oh ce serait insoupçonnable. Tous les jours elle ferait de petites rectifications, des transformations insensibles qu'elle seule connaîtrait. Et quand elle corrigerait ces anomalies, elle passerait pour quelqu'un de très fort, peut-être qu'on la verrait à ce moment-là. On la remarquerait, le général Hammond ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle, Samantha Carter reconnaîtrait sa valeur. Et peut-être que le colonel O'Neill la saluerait d'un « Lieutenant Mac Gregor » au lieu de l'habituel et désespérant «lieutenant…heu … »

Elle se contenta de toucher à trois ou quatre petites choses pas très significatives, pour commencer.

Son travail de sape serait long. Il fallait qu'il soit discret. Elle lança son hameçon et attendit. La deuxième lettre ce serait pour demain.

Quand Sam ouvrit sa porte ce soir-là elle vit tout de suite l'enveloppe sur le sol.

Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit aussitôt et reconnut l'écriture. Cependant le message était différent :

« Le traître fait partie de SG1. »

Elle décida d'aller voir immédiatement le général Hammond.

Le général Hammond était sorti de la base. Elle hésita un instant puis se décida à aller frapper à la porte du colonel O'Neill.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds quand il la vit sur le pas de sa porte.

-Major ? Il eut un léger sourire.

-Je peux vous parler mon colonel ?

Il ouvrit tout grand sa porte, et la laissa entrer. Comme il ne bougeait pas elle le frôla presque pour entrer.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à une heure aussi tardive major ?

-Je ne vous ai pas réveillé j'espère mon colonel dit-elle avec un faux air contrit.

-Je n'étais pas couché.

Il attendait qu'elle parle.

-J'ai reçu ça ce soir mon colonel. Et elle lui tendit la lettre.

Sans répondre il alla chercher celle qu'il avait reçue et les compara.

-Visiblement c'est de la même personne. Mais je ne vois pas du tout qui peut s'amuser à faire de pareilles choses, c'est stupide.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous mon colonel, dit Sam. Il n'empêche que c'est très désagréable ce genre de choses. J'ai voulu en parler au général Hammond, mais il est sorti de la base.

-Savez-vous si Daniel et Teal'c en ont reçu aussi ? Dit O'Neill

-Daniel en a eu une, oui, j'en ai parlé avec lui, et Teal'c aussi. Que fait-on mon colonel ?

-Je vais voir avec Hammond demain, mais je pense qu'il va falloir faire une enquête, et c'est très désagréable ce genre d'enquête, car tout le monde est suspect. Et puis c'est une perte de temps. Mais c'est la procédure.

Un briefing d'urgence réunit ce matin là SG1 et le général Hammond. Il était question du corbeau.

Lucy se trouvait près de la salle de réunion quand le général Hammond entra et la porte étant restée entr'ouverte elle écouta, tout en faisant semblant de travailler à un dossier urgent.

Le général prit la parole très vite :

-Nous avons un gros problème, vous avez tous reçus deux lettres anonymes, accusant le SGC, puis un membre de SG1 de traîtrise. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cela. Je suis obligé de faire une enquête interne. Maintenant nous allons réunir tout le personnel de la base dans la grande salle du niveau 16. Je vais faire une annonce dans ce sens. Toutes les missions sont suspendues, tous vos travaux aussi. Naturellement SG1, puisque vous êtes accusés vous serez les premiers sur la liste des suspects, si suspects il y a.

Le cœur de Lucy battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses lettres soient prises si vite au sérieux. Toute la base allait être sur le pied de guerre. Mais elle était tranquille ils ne trouveraient rien dans ses quartiers.

Le général Hammond fit une allocution très brève, devant tout le personnel de la base. Tous les congés furent annulés, et le personnel qui n'était pas à la base fut rappelé.

Le général forma une équipe d'une dizaine de personnes parmi les plus anciens de la base. Parmi ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance. Parmi eux figurait Lucy Mac Gregor, en poste depuis six ans et aux états de service impeccables.

Vu son grade de lieutenant elle fut mise à la tête de l'équipe, elle devait superviser les fouilles de tous les quartiers des officiers et des employés de la base.

Inutile de dire qu'elle prit son rôle très à cœur. Elle forma des équipes de deux personnes et accompagnée du sergent Max Trevor, elle se garda pour elle les quartiers de tous les officiers supérieurs.

Elle jubilait, quelle revanche ! Elle allait pouvoir commander au colonel O'Neill et à toute sa clique !

Elle commença par les quartiers du Docteur Jackson. Elle s'excusa auprès de lui.

-Je suis navrée docteur Jackson, mais j'y suis obligée, ordre du général Hammond.

-Ce n'est pas grave, faite votre devoir lieutenant … heu

-Lieutenant Mac Gregor dit-elle avec un rien d'agacement dans la voix.

_Ah toi aussi tu as oublié mon nom ! Eh bien tu vas t'en rappeler maintenant ! _Et elle ordonna une fouille minutieuse et systématique des quartiers et du labo du jeune archéologue. Ce fut très long et très déstabilisant pour Daniel qui voyait ses précieuses affaires un peu malmenées.

Quand ce fut fini, Elle s'approcha de Daniel et lui murmura,

-Nous n'avons rien trouvé docteur mais nous ne vous avons pas fouillé :

Daniel rougit.

-Me fouiller ? Mais de quel droit ?

-Du droit que m'a conféré le général Hammond, dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Veuillez s'il vous plait vider vos poches.

Daniel était rouge de gêne et de confusion. Il marmonna des mots inintelligibles.

Dans ses poches il n'y avait rien de bien important, mais sous le regard de Lucy il dut obéir. Elle observa le sergent Trevor qui fit une fouille au corps, très précise pour s'assurer qu'il ne cachait pas d'arme sur lui.

-Excusez-moi docteur Jackson, mais je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres. N'y voyez rien de personnel.

-Je comprends lieutenant Mac Gregor.

_Et bien voilà, tu sais mon nom maintenant et tu t'en souviendras ! _

Elle poursuivit par les quartiers de Samantha Carter et son labo. Là encore ce fut très long, il y a avait énormément de matériel. Les tiroirs de la chambre furent vidés sur le lit et un flot de lettres tomba. Sam voulut les ramasser, mais Lucy l'en empêcha.

-Excusez-moi major, mais je dois voir ces lettes, donnez-les-moi.

Sam la regarda calmement de son froid regard bleu :

-Lieutenant, c'est personnel.

-Justement, je dois les lire. Je les emporte et vous les ramènerai demain.

Elle ajouta à l'intention du sergent Trevor,

-N'oubliez pas la corbeille à papier, c'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver dans une poubelle.

Sam avait du mal à garder son sang froid

-Faites les poubelles si ça vous amuse lieutenant…

-Lieutenant Mac Gregor, major. Et ne croyez pas que cela m'amuse _(Oh si cela m'amuse, ma pauvre Sam tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, je jubile, je m'éclate_ !) Je ne fais que mon devoir !

Sam subit elle aussi la fouille au corps, c'était humiliant de se faire malmener par un simple petit lieutenant qu'elle avait sous ses ordres habituellement. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs le lieutenant de savourer la situation. Elle devait avoir le complexe du chefaillon cette pauvre lieutenant Mac Gregor. Tient c'est marrant je me souviens de son nom maintenant pensa t-elle.

Lucy passa peu de temps dans les quartiers de Teal'c. Cet homme l'avait toujours intimidée. Il avait une aura de force et de souffrance autour de lui. Sa vie avait été si terrible que Lucy le respectait profondément. Malheureusement pour son plan il fallait qu'il fût impliqué.

Il n'y avait que très peu d'objets personnels chez Teal'c, et pas de papiers, ou si peu. Les feuilles sur lesquelles il écrivait ses rapports, une lettre de son fils, Une photo de lui et Brata'c. Quelques vêtements d'uniforme. C'était tout.

Il se soumit à la fouille sans rien dire d'une façon tout à fait naturelle et très digne. Ce fut elle qui éprouva de la gêne.

Elle décida de finir par les quartiers du colonel O'Neill. Elle se réjouissait de lui clouer le bec. Elle le détestait cordialement, et se promit de faire une fouille extrêmement minutieuse de toutes ses affaires et de lui poser tout un tas de questions embarrassantes auxquelles il serait bien obligé de répondre.

Elle frappa à la porte, et attendit.

Il ne dit pas un mot et la fit entrer. Ses quartiers étaient en ordre. Elle commença par aller vers le lit et défit les draps et les couvertures, souleva le matelas. Elle laissa tout en désordre sur le sol. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs de la table de nuit et sortit une liasse de papiers, des lettres, des photos, des journaux. Elle mit le tout dans un bac en plastique qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds.

-Colonel je suis obligée d'emporter tout cela, pour le lire.

-Pourquoi ne les lisez-vous pas maintenant ? J'ai tout mon temps.

Il la dominait de sa haute taille et elle était obligée de lever la tête pour lui parler. Elle ne supportait pas cette position d'infériorité qu'il lui imposait.

-Asseyez-vous colonel, cela peut demander un moment.

-Je préfère rester debout dit-il en la fixant de son regard tranquille

-Je vous ai dis de vous asseoir colonel, j'ai les pleins pouvoirs pour vous commander, et le droit aussi de vous mettre en cellule si vous faites obstruction à mon enquête.

-En cellule ? Voyez-vous ça ? Lieutenant…

-Mon grade n'a aucune importance en cette occasion. Tout colonel que vous êtes je peux vous commander. Donc pour la dernière fois je vous dis de vous asseoir.

Il finit par obéir pensant qu'il se débarrasserait plus vite de cette petite peste.

Elle reprit ce qu'elle avait déposé dans la caisse et commença à ouvrir les lettres.

Il y en avait trois, une signé d'un médecin de l'hôpital général de Chicago qui lui annonçait la mort de sa mère. La lettre datait déjà de plusieurs années. Une lettre d'une tante qui lui racontait les derniers instants de sa mère. Et la troisième était une lettre de Sarah du temps où ils étaient fiancés.

Lucy se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, mais elle s'obligea à tout lire. Elle sentait sur elle le regard perçant de O'Neill. Elle avait conscience de plonger d'une manière tout à fait indiscrète dans la vie d'un étranger, mais elle devait continuer, son but et sa vengeance était à ce prix. Parmi les papiers, elle découvrit aussi le jugement de divorce du colonel, et il y avait une attestation de décès au nom de Charly O'Neill. Lucy rougit et remit les papiers où elle les avait pris dans le tiroir du chevet. Il y avait également quelques journaux de pêche et de sport.

Elle poursuivit la fouille des quartiers, mais naturellement ne trouva rien de plus d'intéressant. Elle allait passer à la fouille du colonel quand celui-ci se leva.

-Vous avez terminé ? Lieutenant Mac Gregor_. (Bien, il est en progrès, lui aussi a retenu mon nom !)_

_ -_Pas tout à fait colonel, il me reste à vous fouiller.

-Quoi ! C'est une plaisanterie !

-Pas du tout ! Veuillez vider vos poches. S'il vous plait. Elle eut la satisfaction de voir O'Neill rougir de colère.

Et comme avec les autres membres de SG1, elle regarda le sergent Trevor tâter le colonel, il descendit ses mains le long de sa poitrine, puis de ses jambes. Il n'avait pas d'arme. Avec un sourire aux lèvres elle prononça de fausses excuses.

-Croyez bien colonel que je suis désolée.

Il eut un sourire moqueur mais ne dit rien.

-Maintenant je dois vous poser quelques questions.

Il avait un air dur qui l'intimidait : allons ce n'est pas le moment pensa t-elle. Je viens de remporter une grande victoire, humilier le colonel O'Neill

Elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait quand il n'était pas sur le terrain, dans ses quartiers, au mess, ou même chez lui. Il lui répondit du bout des lèvres, en la regardant avec un air tellement méprisant pour le rôle qu'elle jouait, que ce fut elle qui lâcha prise.

-Vous n'approuvez pas ce que je fais, colonel se contenta–t-elle de lui dire.

-En effet, je trouve que vous mettez beaucoup de zèle dans vos nouvelles fonctions.

-Je n'obéis qu'aux ordres, colonel dit-elle froidement. Ne croyez pas que cela me fait plaisir, de jouer les méchantes, j'y suis obligée. A l'intérieur d'elle-même elle ricanait, elle exultait, elle vivait là un grand moment dans sa vie de sous-fifre, éternellement ignorée. C'était une magnifique revanche.

Elle jugea que sa vengeance était accomplie et qu'il ne fallait pas pousser plus loin, cela risquerait d'être dangereux. Avoir été chargée par le général Hammond en personne à cette tâche la remplissait d'une grande joie.

Elle décida de se donner le beau rôle, celui de la méchante malgré elle Elle pensait que peut être le colonel O'Neill y serait sensible.

-Voyez-vous colonel, quand le général Hammond m'a parlé de cette mission, j'ai été la première surprise Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait choisie parce que j'étais une des plus anciennes de la base, que je connaissais par cœur le programme porte des étoiles, que j'y travaillais depuis longtemps, et que je lui apparaissais comme digne de confiance par toutes ces années passées au service du SGC. Il est vrai que j'ai toujours fait correctement mon travail, même si c'est un travail peu glorieux, il est utile. Je ne veux pas décevoir le général Hammond par un manque d'empressement à obéir à ses ordres. Vous me comprenez mon colonel ? Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oh je comprends. Mais avouez que cette situation est tout de même étonnante. Un simple lieutenant qui prend le pas sur des gradés, ce n'est pas banal.

-Oh je crois que c'est déjà arrivé mon colonel.

Sur ces mots, elle décida d'arrêter là son inspection. Il lui restait une chose importante à faire, faire son rapport au général Hammond.

Elle lui fit un rapport circonstancié. Elle était assise à la table de briefing avec SG1. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles quand Hammond lui dit de s'asseoir au bout de la table.

-Lieutenant Mac Gregor, nous vous écoutons.

Lucy se redressa, elle était si fière de son importance. Elle attendit une ou deux secondes avant de parler, prenant bien le temps de savourer cet instant :

-Mon général, la fouille des quartiers des officiers supérieurs ainsi que ceux de Teal'c et du Docteur Jackson, n'ont rien donné. Cependant si vous me le permettez, mon général, je recommanderai que SG1 ne sorte pas de la base, le temps qu'une fouille minutieuse de leurs appartements en ville soit réalisée, ainsi que du chalet du colonel O'Neill dans le Minnesota.

-Quoi ! Dit O'Neill, c'est insensé ! Je n'ai pas mis les pieds chez moi depuis trois mois.

-Colonel, s'il vous plait dit Hammond. Je comprends ce que cette situation peut avoir de gênante. Mais je dois avouer que le lieutenant Mac Gregor a raison. Et au fond de vous-même vous le savez. J'ordonne donc que cette visite de vos domiciles respectifs ait lieu. En attendant vous ne quittez pas la base. Naturellement vous accompagnerez les personnes chargées de ce travail. Comme le lieutenant Mac Gregor a commencé avec vous, elle continuera donc ce travail. J'ai toute confiance en elle.

-Merci mon général de la confiance que vous m'accordez, dit Lucy avec un léger sourire en regardant le général droit dans les yeux.

-C'est normal lieutenant, vous n'avez fait que du bon travail depuis que vous êtes à la base. Six ans n'est ce pas ?

-Oui mon général, je suis la première informaticienne qui a été engagée.

-Lieutenant Mac Gregor je vous laisse à la tête de cette opération. Comment comptez-vous procéder ?

Elle réfléchit un instant :

-Je vais commencer par l'appartement du docteur Jackson, puis du major Carter, je terminerais avec le colonel O'Neill, car ce sera un peu plus long. Je crois que Teal'c n'a pas d'appartement en ville.

-Très bien lieutenant au travail. Quant à vous SG1, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que vous devez coopérer pleinement avec le lieutenant. Elle a le droit de vous donner des ordres, et je vous demande d'y obéir. Je parle surtout pour vous major et vous colonel, qui êtes plus gradés qu'elle. Quant à vous professeur Jackson, et vous Teal'c, je ne peux rien vous imposer, mais naturellement je connais votre sens du devoir, et je sais que cela ne posera pas de problèmes.

Le général quitta la salle avant les éventuelles remarques désobligeantes qu'aurait pu faire le colonel. Mais celui-ci restait plongé dans ses pensées et ne dit pas un mot.

-Je suppose que vous commencez tout de suite lieutenant ? Dit Daniel en s'adressant à Lucy.

-Non docteur Jackson, je vous ferai savoir quand je serais prête, dit–elle d'une voix sèche.

Elle sortit de la pièce en jetant un regard au colonel O'Neill qui se levait également pour partir. Elle marcha à grands pas pour ne pas se faire rattraper. Mais celui-ci la rejoignit :

-Dites lieutenant, je suppose que quelqu'un a fouillé aussi vos quartiers ? Après tout vous êtes suspecte vous aussi ! Il avait pris un ton volontairement hautain pour s'adresser à elle.

Sans s'arrêter elle répondit :

-Naturellement mon colonel, c'est le major Smith qui s'en est chargé.

-Ah très bien, fit simplement O'Neill.

Elle allongea le pas, mais il ne la suivit pas et elle alla s'enfermer dans ses quartiers, elle avait besoin de faire le point.

Elle était en sueur, la petite phrase anodine du colonel l'avait déstabilisée. Elle dut s'allonger un moment pour laisser à son cœur le temps de reprendre son rythme normal.

Jusqu'à présent tout se passait au mieux. Elle avait la pleine confiance du général Hammond, et quand elle avait suggéré la fouille des appartements de SG1, elle avait eu un instant de doute, mais le général avait pleinement approuvé sa décision. Il est vrai que la possibilité d'avoir un traître à la base était une idée terrifiante. Tant de secrets pouvaient être divulgués à l'ennemi. Elle comprenait très bien l'angoisse du général Hammond à ce sujet. Elle ne s'étonnait pas non plus de la docilité de SG1 devant un tel fait. Ils obéissaient, car ils comprenaient très bien l'enjeu d'une telle enquête. Elle seule savait que tout cela était bidon. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre sa littérature empoisonnée. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle avait été chercher, à savoir une reconnaissance de ses valeurs et de ses qualités. Elle montrait qu'elle était capable de diriger une équipe, pourvu qu'on lui en laisse l'opportunité.

Il faudrait pourtant qu'elle se méfie du colonel O'Neill. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus intelligent qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Le major Carter et le docteur Jackson ne l'inquiétaient pas. Ils étaient dans la catégorie des « gentils » bien trop respectueux de l'ordre, et de l'autorité pour se mettre en travers de sa route. Avec le colonel ce serait sans doute une autre paire de manches. Il faudra qu'elle fasse très attention à chacun de ses mots. La visite chez lui serait double, sa maison de Colorado Springs et son chalet du Minnesota. Il faudrait qu'elle se blinde pour éviter ses sarcasmes qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber. Elle décida finalement qu'avec lui elle serait très ferme, mais très polie, ne le prenant pas à rebrousse poil comme elle avait fait à la base, et tout devrait bien se passer.

Le lendemain elle accompagna le docteur Jackson chez lui, elle était accompagnée du sergent Trevor, et de deux autres officiers, car le travail serait considérable. Le professeur Jackson avait fait de son appartement un musée. Plusieurs bibliothèques couraient le long des murs, chargées de livres et de bibelots. Des nombreux cahiers de voyage emplissaient plusieurs étagères.

La visite dura trois heures. Lucy était épuisée à la fin de la journée. Elle avait bien essayé de nouer le dialogue avec le professeur, mais celui-ci s'était enfermé dans un mutisme désapprobateur. Elle avait recommandé de faire très attention à toutes les pièces de collection présentes dans l'appartement. Ses recommandations avaient été suivies à la lettre. Naturellement ils ne trouvèrent rien, susceptible d'accuser le professeur Jackson de trahison.

Lucy commençait à se lasser, elle ne trouvait plus son petit jeu si amusant que ça et c'est d'une humeur massacrante qu'elle sonna à la porte du major Carter.

La maison de Sam ne lui apprit rien de plus. C'était une maison où le major n'habitait pas souvent, car elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la base. La visite ne lui apprit rien de plus sur le major. Celle-ci menait une vie tout à fait limpide, ses seules relations étaient la famille de son frère, son père Jacob Carter, et les amis qu'elle avait pu se faire à la base. Rien de suspect dans sa vie.

Le lendemain, la journée entière serait consacrée au colonel O'Neill, le Minnesota n'était pas la porte à côté. Tout le personnel étant occupé le général Hammond lui avait demandé si elle pouvait aller seule avec le colonel. Elle avait un peu tiqué, il valait mieux être deux pour ce genre de travail. Elle avait consenti, mais à la condition qu'elle puisse emporter un magnétophone afin que toutes les conversations soient enregistrées. Le général avait approuvé cette décision.

Ils avaient pris l'avion. Le voyage fut long et pénible, le colonel était plongé dans une revue sportive et ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot et elle dut supporter pendant tout le vol le mutisme dédaigneux du colonel à ses côtés. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand l'avion atterrit. Une voiture de location les attendait. Le colonel prit d'autorité le volant et se dirigea vers la montagne.

Après une heure d'un voyage sur une petite route sinueuse, où elle trouvait que le colonel roulait beaucoup trop vite, ils arrivèrent en vue du chalet. C'était une simple maison de bois au bord d'un petit lac. La végétation était abondante et on entendait uniquement le bruit de l'eau. Lucy fut sensible au charme du lieu et dit un banal

-C'est très joli.

-Lieutenant on n'est pas là pour regarder le paysage dit O'Neill d'un ton sec, et il lui tendit la clé du chalet.

-Je vous laisse la clé, débrouillez-vous.

-Vous devez rester à côté de moi colonel.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Je vous laisse la maison, fouillez partout où ça vous chante, je m'en fiche ajouta t-il d'un ton sec.

Elle commençait à s'énerver :

-Vous ne voyez pas pourquoi ? Mais parce que je vous le demande colonel, je n'ai pas le droit de fouiller vos affaires sans vous. C'est tout. Alors je vous demande de rentrer avec moi, et de regarder tout ce que je fais. C'est la procédure, et vous le savez. Et puis vous n'avez pas à être agressif avec moi, je ne suis pas l'instigatrice de tout ça, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres.

-Oui, bien sûr, des ordres que vous devancez, c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de cette fouille, n'est ce pas ?

-Ecoutez colonel, je conçois que tout cela ne vous plaise pas, mais laissez moi faire mon travail. Vous n'y pouvez rien, moi non plus. Alors il faut s'en accommoder.

Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la maison, le colonel sur ses talons. La pièce était un peu sombre éclairée juste par une fenêtre aux petits carreaux, avec des rideaux vichy rouge. Une cheminée occupait le mur en face de la porte. Il y avait deux portes qui donnaient dans la pièce principale, une chambre et une cuisine. La grande pièce était meublée sobrement, d'une table de bois blanc et de quelques chaises, une étagère bibliothèque garnie de livres et de journaux. Un fauteuil devant la cheminée était recouvert d'une couverture.

Lucy regarda autour d'elle avec une moue de dédain, c'était un chalet bien peu confortable qu'avait là le colonel. Elle ouvrit la cuisine qui était claire et bien rangée, des placards garnis de vaisselle, une cuisinière, un frigo. Le juste minimum pensa t-elle. La chambre était petite, un grand lit qui prenait pratiquement toute la place et une commode en constituaient le seul mobilier. La salle de bains était attenante à la chambre.

Lucy se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, elle avait exigé la présence du colonel, car c'était obligatoire, mais maintenant elle le regrettait. Il la suivait sans rien dire d'une pièce à l'autre avec un soupçon d'ironie sur le visage.

Elle n'aimait pas non plus se trouver seule avec lui, elle pensait avec juste raison qu'il ne ferait pas bon de l'avoir pour ennemi, il était très influent à la base.

Elle mit en route son magnétophone, et nota le jour et l'heure du commencement de la visite. Puis elle commença à ouvrir les tiroirs, vider les placards. De temps à autre elle posait quelques questions à O'Neill qui y répondait d'assez mauvaise grâce.

-Lieutenant ?

-Oui colonel,

-Vous pouvez arrêter maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à vous faire voir.

Elle regarda étonnée :

_Aurait-il des choses à cacher et qui lui pèsent sur la conscience pensa t-elle avec un petit ricanement intérieur. _

Il alla dans la chambre où il prit un objet dans une cache derrière un tableau. Sans dire un mot il le posa sur la table.

Elle alla de l'objet au visage du colonel sans comprendre. C'était une petite boule ronde et grise, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un communicateur Goa'uld.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est dit-elle d'une voix incertaine ?

-Je ne vous le dirai pas.

Elle insista :

-Colonel, j'ai les pleins pouvoirs, vous ne l'avez pas encore compris ?

Il soupira :

-D'accord, dit–il après un instant d'hésitation. C'est un communicateur.

-Goa'uld ?

Il ne répondit directement à sa question

-Il me sert à appeler les Asguards ou les Nox.

-Mais vous pourriez vous en servir pour appeler les Goa'ulds ?

Il secoua la tête :

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait, je ne sais pas.

-Qui est au courant à la base que vous détenez un tel appareil ?

-Personne dit-il sèchement.

Elle continua impitoyable :

-Vous comprenez bien colonel O'Neill que le seul fait d'avoir en votre possession un tel appareil, est un acte de haute trahison, et vous conduit directement à la cour martiale.

Il s'inclina :

-Faites votre devoir lieutenant.

-Je dois d'abord appeler le général Hammond.

Elle expliqua au général la situation. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre :

-Vous êtes sûre ? Le colonel est en possession d'un communicateur Goa'uld ?

-Affirmatif, mon général.

-Passez-moi le colonel.

-Colonel, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Je charge le lieutenant Mac Gregor de vous ramener à la base. Je compte sur vous pour lui faciliter la tâche.

-A vos ordres mon général dit O'Neill d'un ton neutre.

Il tendit ses deux poignets à Lucy qui y mit aussitôt les menottes. Le général Hammond avait dépêché deux militaires qui les attendaient à l'aéroport.

Ils firent le voyage du retour sans un mot.

Lucy était très fière d'elle. Finalement sa petite vengeance prenait un tour qu'elle n'avait même pas soupçonné. Elle se permit de jeter un regard au colonel, il se tenait très droit, le visage dur et le regard insoutenable. C'est elle qui détourna les yeux la première. Elle eut à ce moment-là une intuition comme quoi ce qu'elle faisait était mal. Cet homme était un véritable héros, il avait avec son équipe, sauvé la terre bien des fois, et c'était elle qui le faisait trébucher. Elle haussa les épaules.

_Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai mis un communicateur Goa'uld dans ses affaires ! _

L'arrivée du colonel menotté ne passa pas inaperçue à la base. Il dut traverser les couloirs au milieu de tous les officiers et le personnel. Tout le monde était effondré. Le colonel O'Neill un traître ? Pas lui. Sur son chemin de honte il eut beaucoup de petits mots d'encouragements, personne ne voulait le croire. Il passa très digne, Lucy, elle se faisait toute petite à ses côtés. Elle sentait bien la désapprobation de tout leur le personnel à son égard. Elle ne voulut voir personne. Elle conduisit le colonel dans le bureau du général.

-Fermez la porte lieutenant Mac Gregor dit celui-ci. Et enlevez les menottes au colonel.

Le général Hammond se cala au fond de son fauteuil et prit le temps d'observer le colonel. Celui-ci était très calme, il attendait que le général prenne la parole.

-Colonel ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

-Général Hammond, je voudrais vous parler seul à seul, dit-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Lucy.

-Je suis désolé colonel, mais le lieutenant Mac Gregor ne peut pas être écartée. C'est elle qui a découvert ce que vous aviez si bien caché.

Le colonel ne releva pas l'erreur commise par le général. Il se contenta de murmurer.

-Dans ce cas, mon général, je ne parlerai pas.

-Colonel ! Mettez-y un peu du votre. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du pétrin dans lequel vous vous êtes fourré. C'est la cour martiale qui vous attend, je ne peux pas vous couvrir !

-Tant pis mon général.

Le général poussa un soupir, et dit d'un ton sec.

-Lieutenant, remettez les menottes au colonel et conduisez-le en cellule.

Le colonel fut conduit dans une cellule de force.

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c s'étaient réunis discrètement dans le labo de Sam.

Ils étaient atterrés.

-C'est impossible dit Sam, le colonel ne peut pas avoir trahi. Sa voix était proche des larmes en disant ses mots.

Daniel restait pensif :

-Vous savez ce qu'on lui reproche ?

-Il y a des bruits qui courent dans la base, il aurait contacté les Goa'ulds, dit Sam, mais c'est totalement impensable.

-Le général Hammond l'a tout de même mis en cellule.

-Vous savez bien que dès qu'il y a quelque chose de suspect, le général nous met en cellule. Cela nous est tous arrivé. C'est plus pour nous protéger qu'autre chose, et puis c'est le règlement.

-Vous croyez Daniel ? Si seulement on pouvait lui parler.

-Et si on allait voir le général Hammond dit Teal'c. Il ne peut pas refuser de nous recevoir.

-Allons-y. Dit Sam.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs et la porte de la prison s'était refermée depuis longtemps sur le colonel. Le général était dans son bureau mais il refusa de les écouter et de leur parler.

-Ecoutez-moi SG1, je vais mener mon enquête, pour le moment je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

Le cœur lourd, ils se retrouvèrent au mess, mais l'absence du colonel se faisait encore plus sentir dans cette pièce qu'ailleurs.

-Je crois qu'on devrait essayer de dormir dit Daniel, ça ne sert à rien de rester là.

-Vous avez raison, dit Sam d'un ton las. Je vais me coucher. Bonsoir dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Le général Hammond se fit ouvrir la porte de la cellule, sur un geste le planton referma la porte derrière lui.

-Alors colonel, avez-vous réfléchi à votre situation ?

-Général, je n'ai pas voulu parler hier devant le lieutenant Mac Gregor, mais en fait je lui ai donné spontanément le communicateur.

-C'est un bon point pour vous colonel, mais comment en êtes-vous arrivé à posséder un tel appareil.

-C'est Thor qui me l'avait confié, en fait ce n'est pas un communicateur Goa'uld, même si ça y ressemble, c'est Asguard.

Le général était septique.

-Je croyais que les Asguards utilisaient des galets ?

-Oui en général, mais pas toujours. Les galets ce sont des communicateurs courte distance, il faut qu'il y ait un vaisseau en orbite terrestre. Les autres appareils sont des communicateurs longue portée.

-Et vous vous en êtes déjà servi ?

-Une fois, nous étions dans le pétrin à la base, il nous fallait du secours au plus vite. J'ai appelé Thor. Mais vous le savez, puisque vous vous en êtes servi aussi !

Le général ne répondit pas à cette remarque. Il savait pertinemment que le colonel avait un communicateur, mais il n'était pas là pour le disculper, mais pour savoir la vérité.

-Vous ne vous en êtes jamais servi pour appeler des Goa'ulds ?

O'Neill se redressa, le général l'insultait par ses questions.

-Mon général ! Vous connaissez mon aversion des Goa'ulds !

Le général se fit insistant :

-Colonel, répondez par oui ou par non, avez-vous appelé les Goa'ulds avec ce dispositif ?

-Non.

-Bien, je vous crois colonel, dit–il avec soulagement.

Il regarda son subordonné, mais ne put rien lire sur le visage impénétrable de celui-ci.

-Colonel, vous avez fait preuve encore d'une indépendance qui ne cadre pas avec votre fonction. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous donner un blâme, et malheureusement cela apparaîtra dans votre dossier.

-Ce n'est pas le premier mon général dit O'Neill avec insolence.

-Colonel, vous frisez l'irrespect envers un supérieur, n'aggravez pas votre cas dit Hammond sévèrement.

Les deux hommes se regardaient mais aucun ne baissait les yeux. Hammond pensa que cet homme était vraiment trop indiscipliné, cela avait freiné sa carrière. Avec ses capacités et ses états de service il aurait déjà du être général. Mais il avait un faible pour O'Neill, qui avait une personnalité brillante et attachante. Mais il se garda bien de le lui montrer.

-Colonel, je vous laisse en cellule pour quelques jours, vous n'aurez pas droit aux visites. Vous resterez seul pour méditer sur les actions irréfléchies que vous avez tendance à accumuler. Et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous éviter la cour martiale.

-Merci mon général dit O'Neill en souriant.

-Oh colonel, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Il se peut que je n'y arrive pas.

Sur ses mots le général sortit laissant O'Neill à ses réflexions.

Lucy eut du du mal à terminer cette journée. Elle était au centre des conversations. Quelques personnes l'interrogèrent directement et la prirent à partie en lui disant que c'était une honte de soupçonner le colonel O'Neill de trahison. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à garder son sang froid, se contentant de répondre qu'une enquête était en cours, et qu'elle n'avait rien le droit de dire.

Elle referma la porte de ses quartiers avec un ouf de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller dîner au mess et se fit une tasse de thé bien chaud pour se réchauffer, elle se sentait glacée jusqu'aux os.

Il était temps pour elle de faire le point. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle était venue chercher, une reconnaissance de ses capacités, une reconnaissance aux yeux de tous. Bien sûr pour une fois le hasard avait bien fait les choses. Elle avait été nommée à la tête de l'opération par le général Hammond en personne, et ça c'était fantastique. Elle repensa à la façon dont les évènements s'étaient précipités depuis quelques jours, c'était inimaginable. Elle pensa qu'il fallait maintenant calmer le jeu. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite et cela risquait de se retourner contre elle. Et si maintenant après avoir enfoncé le colonel O'Neill, et jouit de son humiliation, elle se portait à son secours. Après tout elle ne souhaitait pas réellement qu'il aille en cour martiale. Ce qui lui arrivait était déjà suffisant pour le punir de son arrogance. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à penser comme un Goa'uld. C'était sans doute à force de préparer les missions, et de lire les rapports.

Le lendemain elle alla remettre au général Hammond son rapport. Elle avait beaucoup insisté sur le fait que le colonel O'Neill lui avait montré spontanément le communicateur.

-J'espère que ce fait lui sera favorable s'il passe en cours martiale, ajouta t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il risque la cour martiale dit le général. Allez- le voir en cellule lieutenant Mac Gregor et essayez d'en savoir plus. Je serais très curieux de savoir ce qu'il peut vous dire.

-A vos ordres, mon général.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle entrait dans la cellule. Il était allongé sur le lit et ne se leva pas quand elle entra.

-Colonel O'Neill ?

Il déplia son long corps et se mit debout. S'il était surpris de voir le lieutenant Mac Gregor, il ne le montra pas.

-Lieutenant …

Il attendit qu'elle parle.

-Le général Hammond m'a demandé de vous interroger…

-M'interroger ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit votre rôle, lieutenant.

Elle ne se démonta pas devant le ton mordant du colonel.

-Vous savez colonel, je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup…

Il fit une petite moue méprisante. Elle continua imperturbablement :

-Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de faire mon devoir. Donc je redis, je dois vous interroger. Parlons de ce communicateur Goa'uld, pourquoi l'avez-vous en votre possession ?

-Ce n'est pas Goa'uld, mais Asguard.

-Il y a une différence ?

-Je ne vous expliquerais pas en quoi elle consiste, demandez-le au major Carter. Mais oui, il y a une différence, ça sert pour appeler les Asguards, pas les Goa'ulds.

Il avait pris un ton pédant que l'on prend pour expliquer quelque chose à un enfant qui ne veut pas comprendre. Elle s'en aperçut et rougit et elle répondit violemment.

-Ne me prenez pas pour une sotte colonel, je sais faire la différence. Mais je reste persuadée que cet appareil peut servir aussi à communiquer avec les Goa'ulds.

-Croyez ce que vous voulez, moi je vous dis la vérité, c'est tout, je n'ai communiqué avec les Asguards, qu'une seule fois. Mais j'ai gardé le communicateur au cas où. Il ne lui dit pas que le général Hammond l'avait utilisé aussi une fois.

-Vous n'en avez parlé à personne ?

-Non.

-Même pas au général Hammond ?

-Et non ! Je pense que j'aurais du, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Vous avez eu tort colonel !

-Sans doute ! Mais ce genre de renseignement ne doit pas tomber entre n'importe quelles mains. C'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai gardé le silence.

Lucy sentait bien que le colonel n'en dirait pas plus, elle le regarda attentivement et sous son regard clair et glacé il parut surpris,

-Lieutenant dit-il, vous mettez un zèle tout particulier à faire votre devoir, c'est bien.

Il se moquait d'elle et cherchait à la mettre en colère, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais elle sentait la rage monter en elle, une rage folle qu'elle avait du mal à contenir. Elle se sentait à nouveau une petite chose insignifiante au cœur d'un système où elle n'avait qu'une place de subalterne.

Il souriait, elle détesta ce sourire suffisant, moqueur, elle sentit brusquement sa colère se transformer en une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, elle voulut sortir de la pièce, mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger, son cœur battait à grands coups, et elle ne se sentit même pas partir, elle s'écroula aux pieds du colonel. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit, il tapa dans la porte :

-Vite un médecin, le lieutenant Mac Gregor a un malaise.

Janet arriva presque aussitôt :

-Qu'est-ce que lui avez fait colonel ?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous que je lui aie fait quelque chose ? Elle s'est mise en colère toute seule et elle est tombée dans les pommes.

-On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie tout de suite.

A l'infirmerie Lucy s'agita dès qu'elle reprit connaissance.

-Lieutenant calmez-vous ! Dit Janet d'un ton ferme. Que s'est-il passé ?

Lucy s'enferma dans un silence farouche, elle ne pouvait pas dire à Janet qu'elle avait perdu la face devant le colonel O'Neill. Pourtant elle aurait du s'y attendre. Elle était en colère contre elle-même de n'avoir pas su garder son sang froid. Qu'elle se fasse déstabiliser ainsi la remplissait d'effroi. Il fallait qu'elle demande au général Hammond de confier cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre. Parler au colonel O'Neill dans de telles conditions lui était insupportable.

Elle resta plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie, elle ne mangeait pas, avait toujours mal à la tête, et ne dormait pas non plus. Janet du la mettre sous sédatifs et lui ordonna un repos d'au moins une quinzaine de jours.

Elle s'ennuyait au fond de son lit et n'eut aucune visite pendant la première semaine. Elle se tenait au courant par Janet des évolutions de l'enquête, et fut surprise d'apprendre que le colonel O'Neill n'était plus en cellule. Il était relevé momentanément de ses fonctions et ne partait plus en mission, en attendant la fin de l'enquête.

Elle attendait que le temps passe et reprenait tranquillement des forces. Elle s'ennuyait aussi, Janet était surprise que personne ne vienne la voir.

-Vous n'avez pas d'amies Lucy ? Je croyais que le sergent Donahue et vous étiez très liées.

-En fait non, on s'est disputé l'an dernier au sujet de son petit ami. Elle m'accusait de vouloir le lui piquer, depuis on ne se parle plus.

-Et vous ne sortez avec personne ?

-Non dit-elle en rougissant.

A ce moment Daniel entra à l'infirmerie, Janet en fut si surprise qu'elle faillit en lâcher la boite de pansement quelle tenait à la main.

-Que se passe t-il ? Un problème ?

Il sourit à la remarque de Janet et dit simplement :

-Je venais voir la demoiselle qui est là-bas et il montra Lucy Mac Gregor, qui avait fermé les yeux en voyant arriver le docteur Jackson.

Elle ne les rouvrit pas, même quand il s'approcha de son lit. Elle sentait sa présence auprès d'elle, une légère odeur d'after-shave.

Janet était arrivé auprès de lui, et elle l'entendit lui dire

-Je ne veux pas la réveiller, je reviendrais, dit –il.

-Lucy appela Janet, le docteur Jackson est là, il voudrait vous parler.

Le cœur de Lucy battait à tout rompre, elle s'en voulait d'éprouver encore quelque chose pour cet homme qui pas plus que les autres ne la regardait.

Mais, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de dormir, elle joua la surprise.

-Docteur Jackson ?

-Comment allez-vous lieutenant ? Il faut vous rétablir vite, il parait que le général Hammond a besoin de vous.

-De moi ?

-Ça vous surprend ? Il ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre égard.

Elle était vraiment surprise, et un grand sourire illumina son visage, la rendant presque belle. Elle rougit.

-Alors je vais me dépêcher de guérir, Merci beaucoup. Ca me fait beaucoup de bien.

Lucy se sentait mieux tout d'un coup. Elle remontait la pente à la vitesse grand v. Janet s'en aperçut et lui fit un grand sourire.

- C'est bien. Vous allez bientôt pouvoir regagner vos quartiers.

Lucy détestait se sentir inutile, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien, cependant il était hors de question qu'elle trouve du secours à la base, et elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller consulter un médecin en ville. Tout le personnel de la base était soumis à ce règlement. Elle pensa que se perdre dans le travail serait la meilleure solution. Si seulement ce mal de tête voulait bien cesser.

Ce serait donc seule qu'elle porterait ce fardeau, qu'elle s'était imposée. Mais elle avait peur de ses propres réactions, son évanouissement devant le colonel O'Neill était le signe d'une faiblesse extrême et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Le briefing suivant réunit SG1, le général Hammond et Lucy Mac Gregor. De nouveau elle était assise à la table de réunion, avec la meilleure équipe du programme, avec le chef de ce programme. Elle avait devant elle le général Hammond, elle lui parla en évitant de croiser les regards des autres.

-Mon général, merci de me permettre de réintégrer mes fonctions malgré mon état de santé.

-Vous allez mieux lieutenant ? Dit Hammond.

-Beaucoup mieux merci mon général, cependant permettez-moi une remarque, il me semble qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant mon arrêt. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le colonel O'Neill a réintégré sa place au sein de SG1.

Le général fit un signe discret à O'Neill comme le colonel ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre.

-Lieutenant, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler les procédures dans ce genre d'affaire. Elles ont été respectées à la lettre, le colonel a été arrêté par vos soins immédiatement, mis en cellule, interrogé, et disculpé.

Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Disculpé ? Il me semble avoir sauté un chapitre, mon général, pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informée ?

-Vous étiez en arrêt.

-Oui, mais je n'étais pas mourante. Etant en charge de l'enquête je proteste énergiquement contre ces méthodes. Et puisque nous parlons procédure mon général, l'enquête a été faite derrière mon dos, elle n'est donc pas valable.

Vous avez couvert le colonel O'Neill, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'entends bien le découvrir.

Lucy parlait d'une voix ferme, elle avait repris toute sa force et son agressivité.

Hammond soupira :

-Entendu lieutenant. Que proposez-vous ? Le colonel a déjà tout dit, je suppose qu'il acceptera de recommencer à votre intention. Vous avez devant vous lieutenant, le rapport de cet interrogatoire. Lisez-le. On avisera ensuite.

-Bien, dit Lucy, je vais lire ce rapport, mais s'il ne me satisfait pas, je demanderai que le colonel O'Neill soit passé au détecteur de mensonge.

Hammond posa sa main sur le bras de O'Neill pour lui imposer le silence. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite et se tut malgré son envie de dire son fait à cette petite lieutenant qui devenait franchement désagréable.

Le général mit fin à la séance et se retira immédiatement dans son bureau. Lucy partit aussitôt le dossier sous le bras. Elle redressa la tête sous le regard désapprobateur de SG1.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bouffé ? Dit Daniel, elle veut votre peau, Jack.

-Oui, et je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi.

-Rappelez-vous dit Sam, elle était agressive avec tout le monde quand elle a fait la fouille de nos quartiers et de nos maisons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche.

-On dirait quand même qu'elle nous en veut personnellement, dit Daniel. Qu'en pensez-vous Jack ?

-Pas grand-chose, j'en ai rencontré déjà des filles comme elles, frustrées, et détestant le monde entier. Je ne pense pas être visé personnellement, c'est un peu le hasard. Tous les trois, vous allez enquêter discrètement sur cette Mac Gregor, je veux tout savoir sur elle, ajouta O'Neill. Vous me tiendrez au courant.

Lucy alla directement dans ses quartiers, elle avait en plus du rapport d'enquête faite pendant son absence, le dossier personnel du colonel O'Neill. Elle se plongea dedans avec délices. Elle fut effarée de ce qu'elle y trouva, son dossier était truffé de rapports concernant des insubordinations, des refus d'obéissance, des initiatives hasardeuses, qui bien que toujours couronnées de succès auraient pu tourner au drame. Cet homme est un vrai danger public pensa t-elle. L'armée n'a vraiment pas besoin de personnes dans son genre. Elle ferait tout pour le faire tomber.

Elle était furieuse de la manière dont avait été faite l'enquête sur le communicateur. Le colonel avait dit qu'il n'avait pas trahi, et on l'avait cru sur parole. Insensé !

Sam se plongea dans les entrailles de l'ordinateur à la recherche du dossier de Lucy Mac Gregor. C'était une militaire qui faisait une carrière tout à fait honorable, elle avait un sens aigu des responsabilités, aucun blâme, aucune réprimande, le dossier parfait. Le colonel O'Neill lisait par-dessus son épaule il fit une moue ironique.

-Sainte Lucy, priez pour nous !

Sam et Daniel pouffèrent, Teal'c resta de marbre, il n'avait pas du comprendre la plaisanterie.

-Et son dossier médical major ?

-Je vais mettre un peu plus de temps mon colonel, il me faut passer par-dessus plusieurs sécurités, et effacer toute trace de mon passage.

Et comme O'Neill restait à attendre derrière elle :

-Mon colonel ? J'ai dit beaucoup plus de temps !

-Ok Carter fit O'Neill avec un sourire.

-Mon colonel ?

-Oui, major

-Naturellement, les renseignements que nous allons récupérer sur la santé du lieutenant seront strictement confidentiels, on ne pourra pas s'en servir.

-Mais elles nous aideront sans doute à cerner le personnage ?

-Tout à fait mon colonel.

-Alors au travail Carter, disons un quart d'heure, ça vous suffit ?

-Ce sera suffisant mon colonel.

Il fit un geste de la main :

-Teal'c, Daniel, venez. Laissons le major travailler.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous penchés sur l'ordinateur de Sam où s'étalait le dossier médical de Lucy.

Depuis qu'elle était à la base, c'est-à-dire six ans, elle n'avait eu que des affections bénignes. Rien de particulier à signaler. Sam poussa un peu plus loin la recherche et trouva quelque chose d'intéressant dans les antécédents.

Lucy par deux fois avait fait un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique. La première fois à l'âge de quinze ans et la seconde fois un an plus tard, le motif de l'hospitalisation était simplement noté : TS.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire major, dit O'Neill ?

-Tentative de suicide mon colonel !

-Et elle a pu rentrer dans l'armée après ça ?

-Il est évident qu'elle a reçu des soins, car elle ne me fait pas du tout l'effet d'une suicidaire, dit Daniel. Il serait intéressant d'avoir son dossier médical de l'époque. C'est possible Sam ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, le nom de l'hôpital n'est pas mentionné.

-Tant pis. Finalement on n'est pas plus avancé dit Daniel.

-Si, dit O'Neill, on sait qu'elle est fragile. D'ailleurs la façon dont elle a perdu le contrôle, le montre bien. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut en tirer. En attendant elle est dans les petits papiers de Hammond et je suis sûre qu'elle ne va pas se satisfaire du rapport d'enquête.

Lucy le lendemain demanda à voir le général Hammond dans son bureau.

-Mon général, si vous me le permettez j'aimerais reprendre l'enquête.

-Je ne peux pas vous en empêcher, lieutenant, mais je crois que c'est une perte de temps. Le colonel O'Neill vous dira la même chose.

-Il ment peut-être, mais il ment bien, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Le sérum de vérité, ou le dispositif mémoriel Tok'ra.

Hammond sursauta :

-Vous allez un peu loin lieutenant ! C'est du colonel O'Neill qu'il s'agit !

-Je sais mon général, mais si vous me permettez cette remarque, avec le dossier qu'il a, il est loin d'être exemplaire. Il a fait de nombreuses entorses au règlement à maintes reprises.

-Oui, mais de là à trahir, c'est impossible. Le colonel O'Neill a un haut sens du devoir.

-J'insiste mon général !

-C'est votre droit.

Il prit l'interphone et fit demander le colonel O'Neill directement dans son bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il frappa à la porte.

-Entrez colonel, j'étais en pleine discussion à votre sujet avec le lieutenant Mac Gregor. A l'entrée de O'Neill, celle-ci se leva et fit un salut impeccable comme on doit à un supérieur. Il fut obligé d'y répondre.

-Asseyez-vous tous les deux. Colonel, je dois vous prévenir que votre affaire est loin d'être terminée. Le lieutenant n'admet pas la manière dont a été faite l'enquête, et elle voudrait continuer

O'Neill poussa un soupir.

-Je ne dirai rien de plus mon général, parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire, tout simplement.

Hammond hésita, il n'aimait pas trop ce qu'il allait dire, mais il y était bien obligé.

-Elle veut vous passer au détecteur de mensonge.

O'Neill sursauta :

-Quoi ! Il regarda le lieutenant d'un air furieux.

Celle-ci très maîtresse de ses nerfs ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un léger sourire.

-Lieutenant dit O'Neill en la regardant droit dans les yeux, si vous avez lu mon dossier, et je suis sûre que vous l'avez fait, vous avez pu lire que le sérum de vérité ne fonctionne pas sur moi.

-Sauf si on augmente les doses, mon colonel.

-Vous voulez ma mort lieutenant ! Mon général, je vous en prie.

Lucy buvait du petit lait en entendant O'Neill gigoter devant le général. Elle avait bien l'intention de ne pas céder sur ce point.

-Mon général, je demande que l'on procède immédiatement à l'interrogatoire.

Le général eut un geste d'impuissance.

-Colonel, je regrette, je suis obligé de dire oui. Nous allons aller immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

A l'infirmerie Janet n'était pas d'accord pour faire au colonel cette injection, elle trouvait que cela le ferait souffrir et que c'était inutile.

-Mon général, ne comptez pas sur moi.

-Il faut que cette injection soit faite par un médecin n'est ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Je peux vous y obliger docteur !

-A vos ordres mon général, mais veuillez noter que je le fais contrainte et forcée.

Elle fit allonger O'Neill sur un lit, et commença la perfusion. Il se sentit partir, il eut un affreux vertige, il ressentait de violentes douleurs dans la tête.

Lucy posa des questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas parler.

Le général fit signe d'augmenter la dose. La douleur empira, mais il ne parlait toujours pas. Il était très pâle.

Le général fit signe à Janet d'arrêter.

-Lieutenant Mac Gregor, vous êtes satisfaite je pense ? Bon maintenant je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette enquête. C'est bien compris.

Lucy était blanche, elle n'avait pas voulu faire souffrir le colonel inutilement. Elle s'obligea à rester près de lui, pendant qu'il se remettait tout doucement de l'injection.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Lucy près de lui.

-Excusez-moi mon colonel, je ne savais pas.

Il était furieux et avait encore du mal à trouver ses mots, la douleur martelait son crâne.

-Je vous l'avais dit… pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas cru ?

-D'habitude le sérum de vérité fonctionne toujours !

-Mais pas sur moi, ni sur Carter d'ailleurs, nous avons subi des entraînements spéciaux pour résister, dans le cas où nous serions pris par des Goa'ulds. Et n'essayez pas de me torturer non plus, dit-il avec un petit sourire, ça ne marcherait pas.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Lucy. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Mais j'ai cru que le général Hammond avait fait preuve d'indulgence à votre égard.

-D'indulgence ! Vous le connaissez bien mal ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il m'avait cru coupable, je ne serais pas là à vous parler, mais au fond d'une prison.

Quelques heures plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans le labo de Sam. Le colonel allait mieux, il ne lui restait plus qu'une légère migraine.

-Vous allez bien mon colonel ?

-Oui major.

Daniel s'était assis sur l'angle d'une paillasse et semblait réfléchir

-Daniel, vous êtes avec nous dit O'Neill ?

-Heu… oui je pensais à quelque chose. Personne ne s'est demandé d'où venaient les lettres anonymes ? C'est étrange.

-En effet dit Sam, supposer qu'il y avait un traître au SGC paraissait une idée tellement monstrueuse que tout le monde s'est focalisé là-dessus.

-Et si tout ça c'était bidon ! Dit Daniel

-Comment ça bidon ?

-Une histoire inventée de toutes pièces.

La question de Daniel les avait plongés dans le doute.

-Le colonel avait quand même un communicateur dit Teal'c.

-Je n'en ai parlé à personne dit O'Neill sèchement. Comment le corbeau aurait-il pu le savoir ?

-En fait, poursuivit Daniel, il faut chercher à qui profite le crime.

Chapitre 2

-Maintenant SG1, que cette histoire de communicateur est classée, vous allez pouvoir reprendre les missions.

-C'est pas trop tôt mon général dit O'Neill. Je commençais à trouver le trouver le temps long !

-Vous allez retourner sur Alama. Il faut pousser plus loin vos investigations. Major ?

-En effet de nouvelles données introduites dans l'ordinateur ont été exploitées. Il y a un temple à exactement deux kilomètres de la porte dans la direction de l'ouest. Voici les photos prises par l'UAV. D'après les relevés que nous avons obtenus la planète semble déserte dans un rayon d'une dizaine de kilomètres autour de la porte, ce qui inclut le temple. Je pense dit Sam en conclusion que nous pouvons explorer ces ruines sans danger.

Le temple était là devant eux, quelques ruines qui disparaissaient dans une végétation abondante.

-Attention dit O'Neill, restons prudents, n'importe qui peut se dissimuler dans cette végétation.

-C'est curieux, cette végétation dit Daniel, la première fois c'était une planète désertique ! Il n'y avait que des cailloux et du sable !

-On s'est trompé de planète, c'est impossible ! Major ? Fit O'Neill en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Mon colonel, je ne comprends pas. J'ai bien introduit les coordonnées d'Alama. P6T654.

-Et la planète où j'ai trouvé le vase c'était bien P6T655, c'est très proche et cela ressemblait à ceci. Sauf que je n'avais pas trouvé le temple, mais un petit bâtiment assez ancien et qui contenait beaucoup de vestiges intéressants.

-Comment aurait-on pu se tromper ?

-De mauvaises informations auraient pu être introduites dans l'ordinateur.

-C'est impossible, les données sont rentrées directement depuis les sondes ou l'UAV, aucune erreur n'est possible.

-Vous avez toute confiance dans les informaticiens major ?

-Naturellement mon colonel, il y a le sergent Davis, les sergents Douglas, Donahue et… elle fit une petite grimace, le lieutenant Mac Gregor.

-Tiens donc fit O'Neill sarcastique, on la retrouve celle-là !

-Rentrons à la base ajouta t-il. Inutile de rester ici plus longtemps.

-Mais Jack, les ruines du temple ? Fit Daniel déçu.

O'Neill ne voulut rien savoir malgré les protestations du jeune homme.

Daniel ronchonnait encore, quand une troupe d'hommes armés arriva devant eux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, d'autres les encerclaient.

-Jetez vos armes, et rendez-vous.

Ils furent conduits à l'intérieur du temple :

-Vous voilà satisfait Daniel, dit O'Neill entre ses dents, on y est dans votre temple !

Daniel ne répondit pas se contentant de jeter un regard noir au colonel.

Ils passèrent deux salles en très mauvais état, il n'y avait plus de plafond et la végétation avait tout envahi. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur, et un passage s'ouvrit sur un escalier qui descendait dans les profondeurs du sol. Les marches étaient humides et glissantes, ils furent poussés sans ménagement et Daniel glissa entraîna Sam dans sa chute. Ils étaient arrivés dans une pièce entièrement noire.

-Daniel ? Major ? Ça va ? Appela O'Neill.

Un double grognement lui répondit.

Ils tâtèrent les murs et virent que leur cellule était très petite, une pièce carrée, sans fenêtre, aux murs suintants. Le sol était inégal et humide.

Des bestioles leur couraient entre les jambes. On leur avait pris tout leur matériel, ils n'avaient même pas de rations ni de lampes. Leur situation était plus que précaire, les heures passaient, on les avait oubliés.

-Ils vont bien revenir dit O'Neill d'un ton léger.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous rend si optimiste Jack ? Dit Daniel.

Le colonel réfléchit un moment, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de ses compagnons, et c'était peut-être mieux, il n'aurait sans doute pas supporté de lire l'angoisse sur leur figure. La situation était précaire, et au fond de lui il le savait.

-Monsieur le pessimiste, nos chers gardiens sont sans doute aller prévenir de notre visite un Goa'uld quelconque. On ne va pas attendre longtemps.

-Votre Goa'uld quelconque, c'est Tefnout, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, et je ne pense pas que vous ayez très envie de la rencontrer.

-Oh vous savez Daniel c'est un serpent comme un autre.

-Oui je sais, vous ne faites aucune différence entre les Goa'ulds, et pourtant il y en a. Je vous assure que celle là elle est extrêmement cruelle.

-Mon colonel, Daniel, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment d'en discuter. Ça ne sert à rien.

-Vous avez raison major, dit O'Neill. Le plus embêtant dans cette histoire c'est qu'on est obligé de rester debout.

-Aie ! Hurla Daniel, la sale bête, je crois qu'elle m'a mordu !

La situation devenait préoccupante. Il y avait de nombreux rats dans cette prison. Ils durent se défendre dans un corps à corps inégal et dans l'obscurité contre ces animaux qu'ils ne voyaient pas et qui les attaquaient. Leur emprisonnement devint bientôt un cauchemar. Ils allaient bientôt tomber sous le nombre quand une lumière jaillit brusquement du haut de l'escalier.

Le premier jaffa qui descendit tira des coups de zat sur les animaux. Il empoigna Daniel qui s'était évanoui, et le porta jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, puis il fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

C'est en titubant et éblouis par la lumière qu'ils le suivirent. Ils étaient si épuisés qu'ils avaient du mal à marcher. Du sang coulait de nombreuses morsures qui commençaient à s'infecter. Ils traversèrent plusieurs salles et arrivèrent dans une partie du temple étrangement bien conservée.

La salle était immense, les murs étaient habillés de draperies rouges et noires, mais ils ne virent que le trône, immense, en bois travaillé rehaussé d'or sur lequel était assise une femme très belle. Des cheveux roux encadraient un visage à l'ovale très pur, son regard vert brillait et son front était orné d'une émeraude fixée par un fil d'or.

Les prisonniers furent jetés à ses pieds.

Un long rire de gorge les fit relever la tête :

-SG1, les brillants défenseurs de la Tauri. Le colonel O'Neill, le major Carter, le docteur Jackson, et Teal'c.

-Comment savez-vous nos noms ? Dit Sam.

Elle riait toujours :

-Je connais tout de vous.

-Vraiment tout ? Fit O'Neill moqueur.

La reine lui répondit d'un violent coup de son arme de poing qui le projeta dans les airs et le fit retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il eut l'impression que tous ses os se brisaient.

-Je vais cependant vous répondre, dit-elle, vous êtes très connus dans toute la galaxie. Vos exploits sont parvenus jusqu'à moi, et j'avais très envie de vous connaître et… de vous détruire. De plus vous avez un traître dans votre base, je vous attendais.

Ils se regardèrent atterrés, les lettres anonymes n'étaient pas bidons. Il y avait bien un traître au SGC. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, chacun ruminant de sombres pensées.

Pendant ce temps à la base, le général Hammond était de plus en plus inquiet. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de SG1 qui aurait du être rentrés depuis plusieurs heures. La mort dans l'âme il fit annuler le code. Il connaissait le potentiel de son équipe et savait qu'ils trouveraient toujours une solution pour rentrer, s'ils en avaient la possibilité.

Lucy avait repris son poste sur les ordinateurs. C'est elle qui les avait envoyés sur une fausse piste. Elle ne connaissait pas les conséquences de son acte. Elle avait simplement brouillé les coordonnées des deux planètes si proches l'une de l'autre et qui toutes les deux appartenaient à Tefnout. Maintenant il fallait réparer cette erreur, ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour une informaticienne de son niveau. Elle trouva finalement la parade et avertit immédiatement le général Hammond de l'erreur d'aiguillage. Celui-ci l'écouta très attentivement.

-Mais comment se fait-il qu'une telle erreur se produise ? Ça n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent ?

Lucy lui expliqua que les deux planètes avaient presque les mêmes coordonnées, et qu'une telle erreur ne s'était jamais produite car le cas ne s'était jamais présenté, mais que c'était une erreur très facile à faire. Elle employa des termes techniques que le général Hammond ne comprit pas mais qu'il écouta poliment.

-Croyez-vous que ce soit un sabotage, lieutenant ?

-Oh non mon général, certainement pas. Si quelqu'un avait voulu saboter l'ordinateur, il n'aurait pas fait quelque chose de si insignifiant.

-Insignifiant, je ne sais pas lieutenant, mais SG1 a quand même dix-huit heures de retard ! Il leur est arrivé quelque chose.

-Oui mon général, vous avez raison. Je vais faire faire un diagnostic complet des systèmes.

Lucy était assez contente de son coup. Elle avait trouvé la parade à cette erreur, s'était fait mousser devant le général tout allait pour le mieux. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que SG1 revienne rapidement. C'est tout de même le cœur un peu inquiet qu'elle alla se coucher.

Elle prit la décision d'arrêter les frais, désormais elle avait atteint son but, elle était reconnue pour sa valeur et ses capacités, le général Hammond avait eu l'air impressionné.

Ils étaient toujours à genoux devant la reine. Daniel avait repris connaissance, mais il souffrait beaucoup, il était tombé dans la boue du cachot, et s'était fait mordre plusieurs fois. Tefnout s'acharnait sur lui, lui posant des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Les autres étaient tenus en respect par des jaffas.

Elle leur posa des questions sur le code de leurs iris, les secrets des défenses de la terre. Ils ne répondaient pas.

Elle finit par se lasser.

-Remettez-les dans le cachot. Ils ne tiendront pas une heure. Quand ils commenceront à crier, vous les remonterez aussitôt, dit-elle tout bas à son primas.

Ils redescendirent les marches gluantes, les animaux rendus fous par la douleur des coups de zat, furent tout de suite agressifs.

Ils se tinrent debout dos à dos appuyés les uns aux autres pour offrir le moins de surface possible, mais c'était un combat inégal.

La reine les fit remonter très vite, elle ne voulait pas les tuer, mais ce deuxième et très court passage avait fait des ravages. Ils ne tenaient plus debout et durent s'asseoir à même le sol. La reine n'avait plus que deux jaffas pour la garder. O'Neill fit un signe et ils comprirent tout de suite, ils se couchèrent sur le sol, comme s'ils étaient totalement épuisés. La reine ne se méfiait pas. Teal'c qui était le plus près bondit et la prit par le cou, et commença à serrer, il la tenait devant lui et elle n'avait plus de force pour se défendre. Ils furent aussitôt debout et Teal'c commença à sortir du temple tenant la reine devant lui. Les jaffas ne bougèrent pas. Ils arrivèrent ainsi jusqu'à la porte des étoiles.

-Le code doit être annulé mon colonel.

Daniel ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, et ce fut Sam qui fit le code d'une autre planète amie.

Ils passèrent par une planète Tok'ra.

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte hurla le sergent Davis.

-C'est la Tokr'a mon général dit le sergent en reconnaissant le code sur sa console.

-Ouvrez l'iris.

Sam entra la première, elle s'effondra sur la rampe. Elle fut suivie de Daniel dans les bras de Teal'c, le colonel passa le dernier et tomba à genoux. Le vortex se referma aussitôt.

Lucy poussa un cri quand elle les vit arriver. Elle pensa un instant que Daniel était mort.

Elle hurla dans le micro :

-Une équipe médicale à la porte des étoiles, une équipe…

Elle ne pouvait pas quitter son poste, et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'elle vit les infirmiers mettre Daniel sur un brancard et courir vers l'infirmerie. Il lui faudrait attendre de nombreuses heures encore pour avoir des nouvelles. Elle était folle de rage contre elle-même. Elle avait failli tuer Daniel, elle n'avait pas réfléchi.

Comme l'autre fois, elle se sentit partir, et avant de s'écrouler elle pensa fugitivement qu'elle avait un gros problème.

Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie, dans la grande salle, personne ne s'occupait d'elle. Ils étaient tous pris à soigner SG1, ils avaient tous des morsures impressionnantes, mais c'était Daniel le plus gravement atteint. Elle entendait parler les infirmières, il avait une très forte fièvre qui ne cessait de monter. Ses plaies étaient infectées, et on ne savait pas s'il allait s'en tirer. Lucy pleurait, elle laissait des larmes silencieuses couler de ses joues. Une infirmière s'approcha d'elle :

-Ça ne va pas lieutenant ?

Elle sursauta et essuya ses larmes furtivement

-Je suis si fatiguée, dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

-Reposez-vous lieutenant, un médecin va venir vous examiner très vite, dès qu'ils auront fini de s'occuper de SG1.

-Ça à l'air grave ?

-Oui, en effet dit l'infirmière en s'éloignant.

Lucy dut prendre son mal en patience. Au bout d'une heure elle se sentait mieux son malaise était passé. Elle en profita pour se lever et se rapprocher des blessés. Les quatre lits près de l'entrée étaient occupés, il y avait d'abord Sam dont les mains et les bras disparaissaient sous les bandages. Elle avait l'air épuisée et s'était assoupie.

Teal'c était auprès d'elle. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus son symbiote, son corps guérissait moins vite. Il souffrait visiblement beaucoup. Elle arriva devant le colonel, il était allongé aussi, mais réveillé. Elle s'approcha de lui :

-Je peux vous parler mon colonel ?

-Lieutenant, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-J'ai eu un malaise et je me suis évanouie.

-Encore ? Vous avez vu le docteur ?

-Pas encore mon colonel, mais je voulais m'excuser.

Il était surpris :

-Mais de quoi ?

-C'est de ma faute dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

-De votre faute ? Quoi ?

-C'est parce que j'ai fait une erreur que vous avez été envoyés sur la mauvaise planète. Mais je ne savais pas.

-Vous ne saviez pas quoi ? Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle se troubla :

-Je voulais dire que je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait des conséquences aussi dramatiques dit-elle en bafouillant un peu. Mais j'en ai parlé au général Hammond dès que je me suis aperçue de l'erreur.

-Vous avez fait votre devoir. Lieutenant. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller jusqu'au lit de Daniel quand le colonel la rappela :

-Lieutenant ? C'est vous qui avez fait l'erreur ?

-Sans doute dit-elle, de toute façon ça ne change pas grand-chose, je suis responsable.

-Très juste lieutenant dit-il simplement.

Lucy s'arrêta devant le lit de Daniel. Janet était encore à son chevet. Elle surveillait ses constantes, et ce n'était pas bon.

Elle aperçut Lucy :

-Lieutenant il faut vous recoucher, je ne vous ai pas encore examinée.

-Comment va –t il ? Demanda t-elle sans accorder d'attention à la phrase de Janet.

Janet la regarda et comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait, le visage décomposé de la jeune femme n'était pas du qu'à son malaise.

-Vous … ?

-Oui, mais c'est sans aucun espoir et puis je ne veux pas en parler, allez –vous pouvoir le sauver ? Dit-elle en pleurant.

Janet passa son bras autour de son épaule.

-Venez avec moi, vous êtes épuisée. Nous faisons l'impossible pour le docteur Jackson. Il en a vu d'autres vous savez. Il va s'en tirer.

Elle la fit s'allonger et commença un minutieux examen. Sa tension était très élevée, son cœur battait irrégulièrement. Elle était dans un état nerveux indescriptible, proche de la rupture.

Deux jours plus tard Lucy avait repris son travail malgré les recommandations de Janet. Elles avaient parlé pendant plus d'une heure. Lucy lui avait expliqué ses problèmes, pourquoi elle se sentait aussi seule, et l'impression qu'elle avait de passer inaperçue au milieu de tout le monde.

-Vous manquez de confiance en vous Lucy. Vous êtes une jeune femme très capable, nous en avons eu la preuve dans les dernières responsabilités que vous a confiées le général Hammond. N'ayez pas peur de vous affirmer, je pense que si vous le faites, tout ira bien.

-Mais ces malaises, c'est justement quand je m'affirme, ou qu'une émotion trop forte m'envahit. Je ne me contrôle plus.

Janet lui expliqua qu'une psychothérapie bien conduite pourrait lui apporter beaucoup. Lucy lui demanda simplement si ce qui était dit en entretien était soumis au secret médical. Janet lui répondit que oui dans une certaine mesure si ce qui était dit ne concernait pas la sécurité de la base.

Lucy soupira, elle avait cru qu'elle aurait pu se débarrasser du fardeau de ses erreurs, mais ce ne serait pas possible, sauf de se voir traîner devant une cour martiale et elle n'était pas prête à cela. Ce serait la ruine de sa vie.

A l'infirmerie Daniel reprenait lentement conscience. Il vit des visages déformés, se pencher sur lui. Puis sa vue s'éclaircissant il reconnut Sam et Teal'c, puis Jack.

-Vous allez mieux Daniel ? Dit Sam

- Heu… je ne sais pas …Je me sens tout chose.

-Oh ben ça ne change pas de d'habitude ! Le taquina O'Neill.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oh c'est simple, dit Jack, une planète, un temple, une Goa'uld, une prison… des rats.

-Ah oui je me souviens, on a été mordu.

-Oui, et vous plus que nous dit Sam. Vous avez fait une chute et les rats en ont profité pour vous mordre. Mais ça a l'air d'aller mieux ajouta t–elle en souriant.

-Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Une semaine que le bon docteur passe à votre chevet pour essayer de vous tirer d'affaire, dit O'Neill.

-Une semaine ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Et vous ça va ? Dit-il inquiet en voyant qu'ils portaient tous des pansements.

-Oh oui, mieux dit Sam en souriant. Mon colonel on devrait peut-être le laisser dormir.

-Ok, reposez-vous bien Daniel dit O'Neill.

Le premier briefing après le retour de SG1 eut lieu le lendemain mais sans Daniel.

O'Neill attaqua le premier

-Mon général, nous n'avons pas résolu cette histoire de traître au SGC.

Il expliqua à Hammond les phrases de Tefnout.

-C'est fou, elle connaissait nos noms, nos fonctions, elle avait entendu parler de nos combats.

-Vous êtes très connu, SG1 dans certains milieux dit Hammond le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Quand même, elle a dit qu'elle nous attendait, de plus le lieutenant Mac Gregor m'a dit qu'elle s'était trompée dans les coordonnées, et cela nous a envoyés justement dans ce piège. Troublant non ? Dit le colonel.

-Comment savez-vous ça mon colonel ?

-C'est elle-même qui me l'a dit. A l'infirmerie le jour où on est rentré, elle a fait un malaise. Puis elle s'est excusée d'avoir fait cette erreur.

Le général Hammond leur expliqua qu'elle lui en avait parlé tout de suite dès qu'elle s'était aperçue de l'erreur.

-Maintenant ce qu'il faut savoir c'est si c'est une erreur ou un sabotage dit Sam.

-Le lieutenant paraissait absolument désolée de cette erreur dit Hammond. C'est une jeune femme très scrupuleuse, qui accomplit un travail remarquable. Elle est d'un professionnalisme au-delà de tout soupçon. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi colonel ?

-Je ne sais pas mon général, je suis septique. C'est une femme qui me parait assez bizarre, je veux dire émotionnellement parlant. Elle est très vite déstabilisée dans une conversation.

-Major, pourriez-vous faire un diagnostic complet de tout notre système informatique ? Demanda Hammond, Il y a peut-être des mouchards.

-Je m'en occupe tout de suite mon général.

Toutes les tâches non urgentes furent déprogrammées. Il n'y avait que SG15 en mission, mais ils ne devaient rentrer que dans deux jours. C'était largement le temps qu'il fallait pour fouiller dans les entrailles des machines. Sam mit tous les informaticiens au travail, les congés furent annulés et c'est un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes qui se relayaient jour et nuit pour trouver la faille, si faille il y avait. Lucy naturellement travaillait elle aussi sur cette investigation. Elle ne craignait pas grand-chose, à part l'erreur qu'elle avait signalée, elle n'avait fait aucun autre changement sur les données.

Au bout de deux jours, Sam trouva quelque chose, une anomalie si petite qu'il fallait une personne expérimentée pour le découvrir. Un petit programme, tel un virus avait été introduit dans les ordinateurs. Il permettait tout simplement à quelqu'un de mal intentionné de pirater les données informatiques. Ce virus était totalement furtif, et tous les antivirus et parade du monde n'avait rien pu faire pur l'empêcher de nuire.

-Comment est-ce possible major ? Je croyais que nous étions protégés par les meilleurs antiviraux, et pare-feu fournis par le Pentagone.

-Nous sommes protégés, mais il me semble qu'il s'agit de technique Goa'uld.

-Nous avons donc bien une personne de la base qui trahit ?

-Pas forcément mon général, cela peut-être quelqu'un de l'extérieur qui pirate nos ordinateurs avec une technique Goa'uld et envoie ensuite les données à Tefnout par exemple.

-Vous pensez à qui major ?

-A personne en particulier, mon général. Le NID peut-être ? Ou quelqu'un que nous ignorons, un Goa'uld qui a réussi à entrer sur Terre. Il y a beaucoup de possibilités mon général, malheureusement.

-Que proposez-vous major ?

-Un renforcement de nos dispositifs de sécurité. Je vais mettre une équipe au travail tout de suite.

-Major, la rappela le général comme elle quittait la pièce.

-Oui mon général,

-Ecartez le lieutenant Mac Gregor. C'est plus prudent. Je vais demander au colonel O'Neill de la cuisiner un peu. Je sais que ça ne lui plaira pas du tout.

-C'était bien mon intention de l'écarter, quant à la faire questionner par le colonel O'Neill je crois que c'est une excellente idée, mon général, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait une peur bleue du colonel !

A la demande de Hammond le colonel O'Neill fit appeler Lucy mac Gregor. Celle-ci était en plein travail sur les ordinateurs. A l'appel de son nom elle jeta un regard interrogatif vers le major, celle-ci lui dit d'y aller immédiatement, il ne valait mieux ne pas faire attendre le colonel.

Lucy était subitement très inquiète, que lui voulait le colonel O'Neill ? Les entretiens qu'ils avaient eus s'étaient plutôt mal passés. C'est le cœur battant qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, où l'attendait O'Neill. Sans un mot il lui fit signe de le suivre et l'emmena dans un petit bureau dont il ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Asseyez-vous lieutenant dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il resta debout, les bras croisés, le regard dur.

-Et maintenant si vous me disiez tout !

Elle se décomposa :

-Je ...ne comprends pas… ce que … vous voulez dire… mon colonel.

-Nous avons tout notre temps lieutenant. Je vous écoute.

-Mais je ne vois pas, posez-moi des questions ?

-D'accord, les lettres envoyées au membres de SG1, c'était vous ? Il jeta cet hameçon sans savoir si cela allait mordre. Cette idée lui était venue d'un coup.

Elle rougit, faillit s'étrangler, comment ce diable d'homme a-t-il su ? Pensa t-elle. Il fallait nier à tout prix, et se maintenir dans cette version.

-Non, mon colonel ce n'est pas moi.

Il l'observait sans rien dire, notant son trouble, ses mains qui bougeaient sans arrêt, la fine sueur sur son front. Cette façon qu'elle avait de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues sèches. Et puis ce regard égaré qui ne se posait sur rien.

Il prolongea son examen, toujours sans un mot. Elle s'affola et se mit à pleurer.

Il eut une moue de mépris.

Cela la mit en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, je vous ai tout dit !

-Oh non, vous n'avez pas tout dit. Parlons un peu de ces erreurs de coordonnées. Je vous soupçonne de l'avoir fait exprès !

Elle s'étranglait de fureur :

-Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ?

-Je vous le demande !

-Comment aurais-je pu faire du mal sciemment à Da… au professeur Jackson ?

Une lueur ironique passa dans les yeux du colonel

-Il me semble que vous alliez dire Daniel ? C'est bien familier ! Vous le connaissez personnellement ? Vous en êtes amoureuse ? Jusqu'où étiez-vous prête à aller pour vous venger ? Jusqu'à le tuer et nous avec ? Trahir votre pays ? Donner des secrets au Goa'ulds ?

Sous ce feu roulant de questions elle trembla. Il savait tout. Elle pleurait de plus belle, car elle savait que les larmes pouvaient décontenancer un homme, mais avec celui-là, c'était peine perdue. Il attendait tranquillement qu'elle se calme.

Il lui dit de se lever et s'approcha très près d'elle. Elle voulut reculer mais le mur l'en empêcha. Elle se sentait faible sur ses jambes. Il menait la danse, et elle se laissait ballotter en tout sens.

Il reprit impitoyable :

-Vous me parlez maintenant, vous me dites tout, ou bien c'est la cour martiale, pour haute trahison

Elle hocha la tête :

-D'accord je vais tout vous dire. Mais je voudrais m'asseoir, je suis si fatiguée. Je peux avoir un verre d'eau ?

Il prit une bouteille et un verre et les lui tendit et lui dit de se rasseoir. Il s'assit en face d'elle, la petite table du bureau les séparait. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pourrait peut être s'imaginer être seule ? Elle s'essuya les yeux et commença à parler sans regarder le colonel.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez m'écouter sans m'interrompre ?

-Allez-y lieutenant. Sa voix était plus douce, elle jeta un regard sur lui, il avait l'air plus détendu, moins dur.

Elle en avait très gros sur le cœur, elle raconta sa vie difficile, un père absent ou ivre, qui la tapait elle et sa mère. Des études interrompues le jour où sa mère était décédée, suite à une chute dans les escaliers. Son père n'avait pas voulu qu'elle poursuive ses études, elle devait travailler et remplacer sa femme dans tous les sens du terme. Elle supporta cette vie misérable avec l'espoir d'en sortir le jour de ses dix huit ans.

Ce jour-là elle profita de l'absence de son père, elle fit un maigre baluchon et sortit de la maison pour ne jamais y revenir. Avant de partir elle avait pris le peu d'argent que son père avait laissé. Son argent qu'elle avait gagné comme vendeuse dans un super marché.

Elle quitta tout, son travail, la ville où elle avait toujours vécu. Elle erra quelques temps à New York, puis se sentant sombrer elle alla tout à fait par hasard frapper à la porte de l'armée.

A cette époque le fait de s'engager pouvait être très intéressant. On lui proposa une formation en informatique. Elle fit de brillantes études et sortit dans les premiers de son groupe. Alors elle choisit l'Air Force. Son passage à l'académie se passa si bien qu'elle fût remarquée de ses supérieurs et atterrit à la base.

Elle aimait beaucoup son travail. Mais toute sa vie elle avait été seule. Et ici ça continuait. Elle n' était pas belle et le savait, n'avait aucun succès auprès des garçons, elle était trop renfermée, et trop triste aussi.

O'Neill écoutait ce déballage, et ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, mais il lui avait promis de ne pas l'interrompre. Il était malgré lui touché par son passé sinistre, et son enfance douloureuse. Elle avait eu le courage de s'en sortir. C'était un bon point pour elle.

-Vous savez mon colonel, cela fait 6 ans que je suis à la base. Je suis arrivée avant vous, juste quelques semaines avant. J'ai suivi de près la première mission sur Abydos, puis votre retour, toutes les missions je les ai sur mon ordinateur. Mais vous savez, que je n'ai jamais passé la porte des étoiles. J'en rêve depuis que je suis ici. Mais ma place est insignifiante, je ne suis qu'une petite préposée aux ordinateurs. Personne jusqu'à ces derniers jours ne connaissait mon nom, encore moins mon prénom, personne ne savait rien de moi, j'étais l'ombre d'une ombre, je n'ai pas d'amis, ni à l'intérieur, ni à l'extérieur. Mon cœur est un désert, et pourtant je suis sûre que je peux donner beaucoup.

Alors j'ai été prise d'un coup de folie. J'ai écris ces lettres c'est vrai, mais c'était juste pour me donner de l'importance, cela ne prêtait pas à conséquence, juste un peu de désagrément pour SG1, ce que je cherchais, je vous détestais tous les quatre, le petit personnel n'est rien pour vous, vous êtes les vedettes du programme. Et ça je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Navrée mon colonel, mais si vous n'aviez pas eu ce communicateur, rien ne ce serait passé. En fait j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose et j'ai été forcée d'aller au bout

-Forcée dit O'Neill ! A d'autres ! Vous étiez ravie de me mettre les menottes et de me faire souffrir avec le sérum de vérité !

-C'est vrai, mais je l'ai regretté tout de suite, je ne pensais pas que cela vous ferait autant souffrir.

-Vous pensez trop ou pas assez lieutenant. Je comprends qu'à partir du moment ou Hammond vous avait chargée d'une mission, vous teniez à la faire jusqu'au bout mais vous n'étiez pas obligée de faire du zèle. Continuez ajouta t-il.

Lucy se sentait maintenant beaucoup plus à l'aise avec le colonel. Elle continua son récit entrecoupé de silences quand elle abordait des passages plus délicats.

-Je m'excuse colonel pour tout ça, dit-elle à voix basse, elle regardait ses mains et ses avant-bras où apparaissaient les cicatrices des morsures. Après j'ai vu que j'avais fait une erreur dans les ordinateurs, mais je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-C'était vraiment une erreur ? Insista t-il.

-Oui, mon colonel.

Il la regarda fixement comme s'il voulait lire dans ses pensées. Il restait persuadé qu'elle mentait.

-Et si vous aussi passiez au détecteur de mensonges ?

-Vous feriez cela ?

-Oui bien sûr, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement ce n'est pas douloureux du tout. Il la laissa sur cette menace en l'air.

Il détourna la conversation :

-Parlez-moi du docteur Jackson ! Vous l'aimez ?

-Oui souffla t-elle. Elle se cacha la tête dans ses mains. Elle avait tellement honte.

-Et lui il le sait ?

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. De toute façon, il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi. Et puis après ce que j'ai fait il doit me détester !

-Arrêtez de vous comportez comme une gamine lieutenant !

Elle frémit sous l'insulte, il continua impitoyable :

-Vous êtes consciente que vous avez commis une faute grave avec les lettres ?

-Oui mon colonel ! Je vais passer en cour martiale ?

-Je vais en parler au général Hammond. Cependant je vais ajouter que vous n'avez pas l'air très bien dans votre tête. J'ai su que vous aviez fait deux tentatives de suicide, pour quelles raisons ?

-Je viens de vous l'expliquer mon colonel. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer dans les détails.

-Ah oui votre père ? N'est ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Mais comment savez-vous cela mon colonel

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Qui est au courant ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout lieutenant. Maintenant vous allez rentrer dans vos quartiers. Vous y êtes consignée, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est compris ?

-A vos ordres mon colonel.

-Je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre porte lieutenant.

O'Neill mit un garde en faction devant les quartiers de Lucy, et se retira sans un mot de plus.

Il alla voir le général Hammond dans son bureau.

-Vous avez entendu mon général ?

-Oui, tout cela me laisse perplexe. Cette Lucy Mac Gregor en fait est bien à plaindre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'elle.

-La laissez mariner un peu en cellule peut-être ?

-D'accord, je vous charge de l'arrêter.

-A vos ordres.

O'Neill fit arrêter Lucy qui alla elle aussi méditer un moment au fond d'une cellule.

Elle y resta une semaine, le temps que le général réfléchisse.

On la conduisit devant le général avec des menottes aux poignets. Elle garda la tête baissée devant tout le trajet, elle avait honte d'elle, de ce qu'elle avait fait. Toute la base avait l'air au courant et c'est dans un silence de mort qu'elle traversa les couloirs qui menaient de la cellule au bureau du général. Ce n'était pas dans le bureau qu'on la conduisit mais dans la salle de briefing. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation sur le seuil, en plus du général Hammond SG1 était là. Le docteur Jackson pâle et fatigué avait repris sa place parmi eux. Elle poussa un soupir intérieur, elle avait eu si peur qu'il meure, elle ne s'en serait pas remise.

On lui enleva les menottes et on la fit s'asseoir en bout de table comme il y avait quelques jours quand elle était investie d'une mission d'investigation. Là elle était l'accusée, son sort se déciderait dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, et ce serait probablement la cour martiale. Elle avait les jambes tremblantes et la bouche sèche, elle s'assit, baissa les yeux et attendit.

Le général Hammond prit la parole.

-Lieutenant Mac Gregor, levez-vous.

Lucy leva les yeux et ne vit que des visages sévères autour d'elle, sa vue se brouilla légèrement tandis qu'elle se levait et se mit au garde à vous.

Le général Hammond continua impitoyable :

-Lieutenant Mac Gregor, je vous traduis en cour martiale pour haute trahison. Le projet Porte des étoiles étant secret, cette cour martiale aura lieu ici à la base, vous serez jugée par vos supérieurs, le colonel O'Neill et moi-même, l'état Major sera représenté par le général Bauer. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

Alors Lucy se lâcha, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle savait que le fait d'avoir envoyé des lettres anonymes était une faute grave, naturellement ils croyaient tous qu'elle était responsable de l'erreur d'aiguillage sur la planète de Tefnout, ils allaient forcément l'accuser en plus des fuites, elle savait que son sort était réglé d'avance, ce serait peut-être une peine de prison, puis le renvoi de l'armée. Le déshonneur, la dégradation. L'USAF n'aimait pas les brebis galeuses. Elle était condamnée d'avance. Et elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas tout cela. Alors elle leur dit ce qu'elle pensait.

-Mon général, j'ai fait une faute, une seule, et une erreur (elle ne voulait pas lâcher sur ce point) Mais vous me croyez tous coupable de tous les maux qui arrivent au SGC, ce n'est pas moi qui ai trahi. C'est trop facile de m'accuser. Je suis le bouc émissaire, le vilain petit canard, vous me détestez tous, et bien, soyez sûrs que c'est réciproque. Je déteste ma vie. Ce qu'elle a été et ce qu'elle est devenue. Vous ne me laissez aucune chance, je suis condamnée d'avance, votre cour martiale, je m'en moque, vous pouvez faire de moi ce que vous voudrez, de toute façon ça n'a plus aucune importance, puisque ce que j'aimais, la seule chose que j'aimais dans ma vie, mon travail, vous me l'enlevez. Je comparaîtrais devant votre tribunal mais je ne dirai pas un mot. A quoi bon ? En six ans vous m'avez laissée dans des emplois subalternes alors que j'avais réussi brillamment mes études, et que j'étais bien notée par mes supérieurs, personne ne m'a donné ma chance, tout le monde ici a passé au moins une fois la porte des étoiles, pas moi. Pourquoi ? J'étais si insignifiante que vous m'avez oubliée ? Je vous déteste tous, et finalement je suis bien contente que mon erreur d'aiguillage vous ait conduit dans cette prison de Tefnout, et je ne regrette qu'une chose, c'est que les rats ne vous aient pas dévorés totalement.

Elle hurla ces derniers mots, et comme les autres fois, il lui fut impossible de se contrôler, elle criait, puis finalement sa tirade s'acheva sur un sanglot et elle tomba.

Ils étaient tous restés pétrifiés, ne comprenant pas la haine qu'elle éprouvait. Seul O'Neill qui avait reçu ses confidences pouvait un peu mieux la comprendre.

Sam réagit la première

-Cette femme est malade, mon général, je ne sais pas si son cas relève de la cour martiale ou de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Janet s'affairait autour de Lucy, elle l'avait allongée sur le sol et la jeune femme ne revenait pas à elle. Elle fut emmenée à l'infirmerie sur un brancard.

Lucy reprit conscience lentement. D'abord des visages flous, des ombres flottaient devant ses yeux. Elle bougea et vit qu'elle avait une perfusion dans le bras gauche. Une infirmière était à son chevet et elle appela aussitôt Janet pour lui dire que la jeune femme était réveillée.

-Bonjour Lucy, bienvenue parmi nous.

-Docteur dit-elle faiblement. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

-Non, vaguement, il me semble que j'ai fait un malaise et puis plus rien.

Janet n'insista pas, la jeune femme semblait très faible.

-Reposez-vous, Lucy.

-C'est quoi dans la perfusion ? Lui demanda t-elle en montrant son bras.

-Du glucose, c'est tout. Reposez-vous maintenant.

-Des nouvelles du lieutenant Mac Gregor mon général ? Demanda Sam en entrant dans le bureau de Hammond.

Hammond eut un petit sourire :

-Il semble que notre lieutenant ait une perte de mémoire providentielle. Elle ne se rappelle de rien.

-Et qu'en dit Janet ?

-Elle pense qu'elle est sincère, mais elle n'en est pas sûre à cent pour cent.

-Et si le colonel O'Neill allait lui poser quelques questions ? Mon général, il me semble qu'il ait quelque don pour lui délier la langue.

Hammond approuva et demanda au colonel de rendre une petite visite au lieutenant, mais il lui faudrait avoir avant l'aval du docteur Frazier.

-Colonel, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Il ne faut surtout pas la brusquer.

-Mais enfin, Docteur, elle simule ou pas ?

-A mon avis elle ne simule pas. Mais je n'en suis pas totalement sûre. Il est certain que lorsqu'elle est tombée, sa tête a heurté la table, elle avait un hématome assez important, cela suffirait pour qu'elle ait occulté un tas de souvenirs trop pénibles. Bon, ajouta –t-elle, allez la voir, mais surtout ne la brusquez pas !

-Moi l la brusquer, mais je suis un ange de douceur, docteur !

-Hum… je vous donne quelques minutes simplement, et je vous accompagne.

-Docteur je préférerais être seul avec elle.

-D'accord, mais de la douceur !

Lucy était seule dans une chambre. Elle sourit à Janet.

-Vous avez de la visite Lucy !

Celle-ci parut contente, elle se sentait mieux, malgré ce mal de tête lancinant.

-Bon, je vous laisse dit-elle à O Neill.

-Salut ! Fit O'Neill en s'approchant du lit. Comment allez-vous ?

-Mieux je vous remercie.

Elle ne dit rien de plus posant sur lui un regard tranquille.

-Il parait que vous ne vous rappelez plus de rien ?

Elle sourit :

-Non je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de votre nom, votre visage m'est familier mais c'est tout.

-Ça vous reviendra, je crois que le docteur a prévu quelque chose pour vous.

-Oui, elle m'a expliqué, il parait que l'hypnose marche très bien.

-Sans doute. Vous avez vraiment tout oublié ? La base ? Votre travail ?

-Non bien sûr, mais ce sont les personnes et les évènements qui me posent problème, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais c'est vrai.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant dit O'Neill en se levant.

-Merci d'être venu me voir, je n'ai pas beaucoup de visite.

-Mais de rien, reposez-vous bien.

Janet l'attendait à la porte.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

-Pas grand-chose, elle a l'air sincère, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Tous, ils vinrent la voir, ses collègues de l'informatique, le major Carter, Teal'c, même le docteur Jackson. En le voyant son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Ils étaient tous charmants avec elle.

Puis vint un jour où il fallut bien lui dire la vérité, ce fut le colonel O'Neill qui s'y colla.

Il passa un très long moment avec elle pour essayer de lui remettre en mémoire tous les évènements précédents. Elle l'écouta sans rien dire, elle avait un air grave et de nombreuses émotions passaient sur son visage. De temps en temps ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, mais elle écoutait le colonel, lui faire cet étrange récit de sa vie. Janet n'était pas d'accord, mais elle avait du s'incliner devant l'autorité du général. En effet la traduction devant la cour martiale était partie avant que la jeune femme ne soit prévenue. La machine était en marche et il ne serait pas facile de l'arrêter en cas d'irresponsabilité reconnue.

O'Neill la regardait attentivement et tout en parlant guettait ses moindres réactions. Quand il fit mention de la cour martiale, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, ses yeux reflétaient la peur.

-Oh mon dieu dit-elle simplement.

Puis après un moment elle ajouta :

-Je vais être traduite en cour martiale ! Mais qu'est ce que je pourrais dire pour ma défense, ce que vous me dites n'évoque rien pour moi.

-Ça non plus ? Dit-il en tirant de sa poche une des lettres anonymes qu'elle avait écrites.

-Non. C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est à vous de nous le dire.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir. Mais si je dois comparaître devant la cour martiale, je l'accepte. Je suis militaire, c'est normal. Par contre je ne pourrais pas me défendre.

-Vous aurez un avocat. Il le fera pour vous.

-Mais je ne pourrais pas lui parler, lui expliquer !

-Je n'y peux rien lieutenant, c'est le règlement.

-Je comprends colonel, je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de venir m'expliquer tout cela. Et puis je m'excuse encore pour le tort que je vous ai fait à vous et votre équipe.

O'Neill se sentait gêné, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Le comportement du lieutenant était si différent, elle n'était plus agressive, mais docile, elle souriait souvent, elle qui avait plutôt un visage renfrogné. Il y avait un tel changement en elle que ça ne paraissait pas naturel. Il se promit d'en parler à Janet.

-Docteur un tel changement de comportement c'est possible ? Demanda O'Neill. Ce n'est plus la même personne qui nous crachait sa haine juste avant son malaise.

-Oui c'est possible. Le lieutenant a shunté de sa mémoire tout ce qui pouvait la faire souffrir. Elle ne se souvient plus de son enfance misérable, ni des ses frustrations, ni de tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines. Elle est comme neuve, donc son vrai caractère refait surface. Si elle n'avait pas eu tout cela dans sa vie, c'est cette Lucy là qu'on connaîtrait.

La comparution en cour martiale eut lieu quelques semaines plus tard. Lucy allait mieux, elle avait repris des forces, et même si sa mémoire n'était pas revenue, Janet lui avait permis de se lever et de regagner ses quartiers. Elle avait entrepris une thérapie, et elle rendait trois par semaine à un entretien avec un psychiatre. De plus Janet lui avait prescrit des médicaments pour soigner sa dépression. Il était apparu en effet au cours des examens médicaux qu'elle lui avait fait, que Lucy était atteinte d'une profonde dépression, qui n'avait jamais été réellement soignée.

Après une délibération très courte, le tribunal déclara que le lieutenant Mac Gregor ne pouvait pas être jugée sur des actes qu'elle avait commis, mais dont elle ne se souvenait pas, et que la cour martiale n'avait plus lieu de se réunir.

A la suite du jugement le général Hammond la prit à part.

-Lieutenant, vous avez commis des actes graves, qui malgré tout ont eu des conséquences, en particulier sur la santé des membres de SG1 qui ont eu beaucoup à souffrir de vos erreurs ou de vos fautes. En conséquence je vous donne un blâme. Votre avancement est compromis, votre dossier reste chargé et je pense que vous le comprenez.

-Oui mon général.

-En conséquence vous reprendrez votre travail, mais vous serez étroitement surveillée pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. De plus vous aurez un entretien hebdomadaire puis mensuel de toutes vos activités, avec moi ou avec le colonel O'Neill. C'est dire que tout ce que vous ferez, sera sous contrôle. De plus le docteur Frazier nous tiendra au courant de votre thérapie. Est-ce que vous avez bien compris lieutenant ?

-Oui mon général.

-Disposez.

Sur un salut impeccable Lucy sortit de la pièce.

-Ne la lâchez pas surtout dit-il à O'Neill.

Celui-ci approuva.

-Une question, mon général, si vous me permettez ? Pourquoi la garder à la base ?

-Simplement parce que je n'ai qu'une confiance limitée. Si elle était affectée ailleurs je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle tiendrait sa langue. Elle doit rester sur surveillance, et ici c'est plus facile.

-En effet mon général.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucy reprit son poste. Elle était à nouveau dans la salle de contrôle de la base. Elle avait un travail différent, avec moins de responsabilités, mais elle s'en fichait, Elle savait qu'elle revenait de loin.

Elle sourit, en s'asseyant devant son ordinateur, et jeta un regard autour d'elle Elle ne vit que des visages concentrés sur leur travail. Personne ne faisait plus attention à elle. Finalement elle en était contente, elle n'avait que trop attiré l'attention, ces derniers temps. Elle se réjouissait des entretiens qu'elle aurait avec O'Neill ou le général Hammond, elle était sûre maintenant d'être considérée différemment. L'idée de l'amnésie, un coup de génie. Bien joué Lucy pensa t-elle, bien joué.

-Entrez lieutenant dit Hammond, et asseyez-vous.

Lucy venait pour son entretien hebdomadaire, avec un officier supérieur. Depuis six semaines qu'elle était « guérie », c'était toujours le général Hammond qu'elle avait rencontré, et cela l'arrangeait bien. Le général était un homme foncièrement bon, même si parfois il pouvait être redoutable. Avec lui elle n'avait aucun problème.

C'était une conversation à bâtons rompus qui durait environ une demi-heure à chaque fois. Lucy faisait très attention à ce qu'elle disait. Mais elle avait jugé qu'il serait mieux qu'elle retrouve la mémoire partiellement, par petites touches, ce serait le signe que le traitement imposé par sa hiérarchie fonctionnait. Déjà quelques souvenirs remontaient à la surface, elle reconnaissait les gens même si elle hésitait sur leur nom parfois. Et puis certains évènements revenaient. Mais elle avait décidé d'occulter définitivement son enfance et son adolescence. Elle ne voulait pas que les psychiatres aillent trop fouiller dans son passé douloureux. Elle travaillait bien, acceptait les contraintes des vérifications qu'on lui imposait. C'était souvent le major Carter qui faisait ce contrôle. La jeune femme était très sèche avec elle. Lucy sentait qu'elle était définitivement classée aux yeux de la jeune femme. Cela l'ennuyait un peu, elle aimait bien Sam et l'admirait pour son esprit brillant, même si elle la jalousait un peu.

Elle était toujours à l'affût des activités de SG1, ils étaient souvent en mission cela la désolait car elle voyait moins Daniel, comme elle l'appelait dans son cœur, mais cela présentait un avantage considérable, O'Neill aussi était absent. Elle redoutait le jour où elle aurait un entretien avec lui. Moins elle le voyait, mieux elle se portait.

La semaine suivante, elle eut la désagréable surprise de trouver O' Neill dans le bureau du général.

-Entrez lieutenant, et asseyez-vous.

Le colonel avait devant lui les rapports qui avaient été faits la semaine précédente sur le lieutenant. Ces rapports n'étaient pas parfaits, il y avait eu des petites erreurs de la jeune femme, erreurs heureusement corrigées par ceux qui la supervisaient. Lucy pâlit.

-Alors lieutenant, que dites-vous de cela ? Dit–il en lui montrant les feuilles.

Elle baissa la tête, et murmura très mal à l'aise.

-Je ne sais pas mon colonel, les entretiens que j'ai avec le docteur Mac Kenzie me fatiguent tellement que j'ai du mal à me concentrer.

-Retrouvez-vous la mémoire ? Demanda t-il.

-Un peu, mais ce sont des souvenirs que je ne peux pas rattacher les uns aux autres, ce n'est pas cohérent. Mais le psychiatre dit que c'est normal, ça reviendra tout doucement. Mais curieusement je ne suis pas très pressée.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait dit-elle à voix basse, je ne suis pas très pressée de me le rappeler.

Elle hésitait dans ses mots, comme si elle faisait très attention à tout ce qu'elle disait.

O'Neill la scrutait et sentait bien que quelque chose coinçait

-Vous ne me dites pas la vérité lieutenant.

Lucy rougit :

-Je vous assure que si.

Elle ajouta :

-Je voudrais demander une autre affectation, mon colonel.

O'Neill là-dessus était très ferme.

-Il n'en est pas question, nous n'avons absolument pas confiance en vous, vous ne pourriez pas tenir votre langue.

Lucy sentait la colère monter :

-Et vous croyez quand me gardant à la base, je me tairais plus facilement. On en sort de la base !

-Si vous le prenez sur ce ton lieutenant, on pourrait bien vous obliger à y rester à la base, il y a d'excellentes cellules, répondit O'Neill sèchement.

Le coeur de Lucy battait à tout rompre, elle détestait ce colonel O'Neill qui ne se laissait pas circonvenir.

Sa vue se troublait, elle sentit les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux, elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter, son visage s'était figé quelques secondes.

-Lieutenant ! Appela O'Neill, il répéta plus fort : lieutenant !

Elle eut un frémissement et se reconnecta avec la réalité, elle avait glissé un instant dans un monde ouaté, où elle n'éprouvait plus rien, et où elle avait envie de s'enfoncer pour ne plus jamais revenir à la surface.

La voix sèche du colonel la secoua, elle balbutia :

-Excusez-moi mon colonel, je suis si fatiguée… Sa voix faiblit sur ce mot.

-Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, lieutenant, je vais vous faire accompagner.

Janet était très inquiète, elle vit arriver une Lucy très pâle et tenant à peine debout. Elle la fit mettre au lit tout de suite. La jeune femme plongea aussitôt dans un profond sommeil. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la tirer de sa torpeur.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a colonel, dit-elle à O'Neill un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Elle paraissait aller mieux depuis quelques jours, mais je la sentais quand même très fatiguée. C'est à la suite de votre entretien qu'elle est comme ça.

-Oh je n'y suis pour rien docteur ! Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle se déconnecte quand quelque chose ne lui plait pas. Elle a eu une absence juste avant que je la fasse emmener à l'infirmerie.

Quand Lucy se réveilla le lendemain, elle demanda à parler au colonel O'Neill. Cela surprit beaucoup Janet, car elle savait que la jeune femme craignait le colonel.

Une heure plus tard celui-ci arriva devant Lucy. Celle-ci avait décidé qu'il était grand temps de dire la vérité, ou du moins une partie de la vérité, celle qu'elle pouvait dire sans danger pour elle-même.

-Que se passe t-il lieutenant ?

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire ça va être long.

-Je vous écoute.

-Vous ne pourriez pas vous asseoir ? Mon colonel ?

O'Neill s'installa près du lit et attendit que la jeune femme s'explique.

-Mon colonel, j'ai un poids sur la conscience et qui m'étouffe.

Il eut un regard surpris et l'invita à poursuivre.

Alors elle lui déballa tout, sa fausse amnésie, ses erreurs volontaires ou non, sa jalousie envers les autres, ce sentiment d'être si petite et insignifiante, sa haine même, la joie qu'elle avait éprouvée quand elle avait su ce qui leur était arrivé sur la planète de Tefnout, son amour pour Daniel.

Elle parlait à voix basse sans le regarder, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Il était très septique.

-Ecoutez lieutenant lui dit-il quand elle eut fini, franchement ce que vous dites ne m'intéresse pas. Il ne faut pas croire qu'on a gobé complètement cette histoire d'amnésie, nous avons toujours eu un doute. C'est très habile ce que vous faites, vous avez déjà été jugée une fois, en cour martiale, donc vous ne serez pas rejugée pour ce motif. Mais vous pourriez bien être jugée cette fois ci pour mensonge délibéré, manque de respect envers vos supérieurs, tromperie caractérisée, j'en passe, la liste est longue.

Je pense que votre carrière dans l'armée est finie, mais vous resterez sous le coup de la non-divulgation et pourriez avoir à faire à la justice militaire si vous trahissez, et cette fois il n'y aura aucune indulgence du jury.

Maintenant, mademoiselle, je vais avec le général Hammond statuer sur votre cas. Mais n'attendez aucune indulgence de notre part.

Sans attendre la réaction de Lucy il sortit de l'infirmerie sans un regard pour la jeune femme.

Lucy se renfonça dans ses oreillers avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Janet était ulcérée de l'attitude de la jeune femme, elle avait trompé tout le monde, elle avait mené sa barque avec un certain machiavélisme. Mais finalement cela se retournait contre elle. Cette jeune femme était malade, elle avait besoin de soin. Janet était médecin dans l'âme, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa patiente.

Le sort de Lucy fut scellé très rapidement. On ne tint pas compte de son état de santé, malgré les recommandations de Janet. Elle fut condamnée à un an de prison, qu'elle passerait dans une prison militaire. Sa peine effectuée elle serait rendue à la vie civile. Naturellement elle serait étroitement surveillée pour ne pas divulguer les secrets du projet porte des étoiles.

Lucy quitta la base un 15 mai, et elle purgea sa peine dans un pénitencier d'Etat.

Un an plus tard par une fraîche matinée de mai, les portes de la prison s'ouvrirent devant elle.

Elle alla jusqu'à son appartement de Colorado Springs et là elle descendit dans sa cave et d'une cachette invisible elle sortit un communicateur Goa'uld.

Elle envoya un message subspatial et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle reçut des instructions, et se mit en route. Une semaine après elle était à bord du vaisseau de Tefnout et rendit compte à la reine de sa mission. Elle avait superbement bien joué son personnage, tout avait été parfait, elle riait encore de la tête du général, du colonel O'Neill, de Janet, et des autres. Sa fausse maladie avait été extraordinaire de précision et de vraisemblance. Des drogues indétectables l'avaient beaucoup aidée.

Elle avait été contactée tout à fait par hasard par un de ses amis, qui la connaissant bien, savait qu'elle ne supportait plus de jouer un petit rôle dans la base. Il lui avait donné le rôle de sa vie, elle avait adoré leur jouer la comédie et se venger des petites brimades qui émaillaient son quotidien. Les trahir avait été un grand moment, son seul regret, Daniel. Mais elle avait été obligée de le sacrifier à son ambition personnelle démesurée.

Le traître de la base était découvert, c'était bien Lucy Mac Gregor. Mais personne n'en sut jamais rien. La jeune fille avait disparu de la surface de la Terre.

39


	2. Chapter 2

Aurélia

Fic 31

Juillet 2004

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous.

Saison : la 5

Rating : accord parental souhaitable

**Résumé **: Cette histoire est la suite de « Si peu d'importance » qu'il faut absolument avoir lue. L'histoire de Lucy Mac Gregor et de SG1 n'est pas finie.

TELLEMENT D'IMPORTANCE !

Chapitre 1

Planète inconnue

Elle avançait d'un pas rapide, de longues foulées régulières. La distance était grande entre la porte des étoiles et le palais de la reine. Elle maudissait cette civilisation à la fois si perfectionnée et si rétrograde. Il n'y avait même pas de moyen de transport. Tout devait se faire à pied. Du moins pour des gens comme elle, naturellement les notables ne marchaient pas, encore moins les conseillers de la reine.

Elle était en colère après tout le monde. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Terre et après le sale tour qu'elle avait joué au SGC, rien ne se passait comme elle le souhaitait.

Elle n'avait pas été accueillie à bras ouverts comme elle l'avait pensé. Il faut dire qu'elle n'apportait pas grand-chose dans ses bagages, rien qu'une trahison qui n'avait pas porté de fruits. Elle était partie sur un coup de tête, elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller. Après avoir purgé sa peine sur la terre, elle avait été renvoyée de l'armée. Elle était sûre de ne trouver aucun travail, le général Hammond avait fait le nécessaire. Elle était obligée d'entrer dans la clandestinité. Et quel meilleur moyen que d'entrer au service de la puissance Tefnout, celle qui avait presque failli tuer SG1 !

Elle s'approchait du palais, et ralentissait. Elle n'aimait pas les jaffas, elle craignait toujours un coup de lance égaré. Il lui fallait pourtant être souvent en contact avec eux. C'étaient des êtres tout dévoués à leur reine, elle savait parfaitement qu'en cas de doutes de leur part, elle serait immédiatement abattue.

Lucy Mac Gregor était une jeune femme de 31 ans. Elle n'était pas une beauté, et en avait souffert une partie de sa vie. Elle avait compensé son manque de charme par une intelligence redoutable. Elle aurait aimé une autre vie, connaître l'amour, avoir une famille, des enfants. A défaut d'amour, elle n'avait connu que la haine, dans son enfance et sa jeunesse. Elle avait été envieuse de tous quand elle travaillait à Cheyenne Mountain. Elle avait pris sa revanche sur O'Neill et sa bande. Elle regrettait beaucoup de n'avoir pu assister à leurs souffrances quand ils avaient été prisonniers dans la cave de Tefnout, dévorés par des rats. Le seul regret de sa vie à la base était Daniel Jackson. Elle l'avait aimé, et avait été rejetée. C'est peut être cela qui avait tout déclenché, ainsi que sa haine viscérale envers le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill.

Elle entra dans le palais et demanda audience à la déesse. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se présenter comme elle le souhaitait, et trouvait ridicule cette espèce de hiérarchie que Tefnout avait instituée. Elle devait prévenir de son arrivée le chef de la garde suprême, qui allait voir l'esclave personnelle de la reine, qui a son tour frappait à la porte de la chambre où de la grande salle du trône et avertissait qu'un visiteur se présentait.

Cela pouvait demander longtemps. La reine faisait toujours attendre ces visiteurs. Elle savait que l'attente les rendait humbles et furieux. De quoi les déstabiliser quand ils se présenteraient devant elle.

Trois heures plus tard Lucy fut conduite devant Tefnout. Elle dut s'agenouiller, baiser le bout des doigts de la reine. Attendre ainsi prosternée que celle-ci lui dise de se relever, et lui donne la parole. Lucy ne décolérait pas, elle trouvait cela humiliant. Que quelqu'un de sa valeur soit traité ainsi la révoltait. Elle décida que cela ne durerait pas.

-Alors Lucy ? Quelles nouvelles ?

-Ma reine dit Lucy, la guerre des Asgards et des Réplicateurs fait rage. Plusieurs vaisseaux Asgards ont été vaincus. Nous avons trouvé un vaisseau totalement inhabité et en bon état. Il n'y avait plus de réplicateurs à bord. Je l'ai rapporté.

Lucy en effet avait participé à des missions d'espionnage pour le compte de la reine. Son passé militaire de terrienne et d'informaticienne était précieux à Tefnout. Sur un vaisseau Goa'uld elle avait installé du matériel performant, mélange de technologies de plusieurs civilisations. Elle rentrait de mission et rapportait à sa reine un vaisseau Asgard, plein de technologies nouvelles. Elle avait espéré un remerciement pour un si beau cadeau. Mais la reine préoccupée sans doute par quelque chose de plus important à ses yeux, l'avait à peine écoutée et déjà la congédiait.

Lucy sortit à reculons, ainsi qu'elle devait le faire. Elle était tellement abasourdie de la réaction de Tefnout, qu'elle s'assit un moment dans le hall du palais pour réfléchir.

Elle avait apporté à la reine un vaisseau Asgard sur un plateau, et on l'avait congédiée comme une malpropre. Elle se mit à pleurer de rage, et toute la rancœur qu'elle avait connue à la base de Cheyenne Mountain remonta en surface. On la traitait ici comme une moins que rien, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Elle décida s'explorer le vaisseau Asgard, de l'étudier à fond et d'en demander le commandement. Puisque la reine ne s'y intéressait pas, elle allait en profiter.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Daniel Jackson se dirigeait vers la salle de briefing tout en relisant les notes qu'il avait prises, sur P4C676, une planète où SG1 avait passé deux jours. Deux merveilleuses journées à visiter un immense temple au grand dam d'O'Neill qui avait trouvé que le temps ne passait vraiment pas vite. Pauvre Jack pensa t-il, c'est vrai que surveiller un temple et une porte où il ne passait jamais personne devait être d'un ennui ! Plongé dans ses réflexions il se buta sur O'Neill qui se rendait lui aussi à la salle de briefing.

Les notes de Daniel s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous mettez les pieds, dit O'Neill en se frottant le bras.

Et comme Daniel se baissait pour ramasser ses feuilles :

-Attendez, je vais vous aider.

-Je suis désolé, Jack, mais je n'étais pas tout à fait prêt pour le briefing et je révisais un peu mes notes, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Pas grave. Mais je suis surpris que vous ne soyez pas prêt ! C'est la première fois que ça vous arrive !

-Oh vous savez Jack, tous ces symboles sur le temple de P4C777, me donnent du fil à retordre, et …

Daniel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que les alarmes se déclenchèrent. Ils se mirent à courir pour rejoindre la salle de contrôle de la porte où déjà Carter était au travail. L'iris était fermé et la lueur bleue du vortex apparaissait derrière le rideau de protection de titane.

Tout le monde était figé, le vortex était ouvert depuis déjà trente secondes quand l'iris s'ouvrit.

-Fermez l'iris cria le général Hammond.

-Mon général je ne peux pas dit Sam en s'activant fébrilement sur les consoles.

L'inquiétude était très grande, dans la salle d'embarquement une escouade d'hommes armés était prête à tout, même à mourir s'il le fallait.

Les secondes s'égrenaient et devinrent une minute, puis deux. L'angoisse était à son comble, les visages graves, le silence pesant.

Quelque chose roula sur la rampe d'embarquement, et s'arrêta juste en bas. Les soldats reculèrent.

-Faites attention ! Dit Hammond !

A ce moment précis le vortex se déconnecta. Chacun retint son souffle. O'Neill descendit les marches en courant et ralentit à l'entrée de la salle. Les soldats lui laissèrent le passage, il s'approcha de l'objet.

Il fit un signe que tout allait bien.

-C'est un papier qui entoure une pierre dit-il.

Sur le papier juste quelques mots :

-« Souvenez-vous de moi »

O'Neill retourna la feuille, et la donna au général.

-Un ami qui se rappelle à nous mon général, dit-il.

-Hum fit Hammond. Briefing immédiatement ! SG1.

Le papier fit le tour de la table. C'était une feuille manuscrite. Une écriture appliquée.

-Ça me rappelle quelque chose dit Sam. Pas vous Daniel ?

-Non, je devrais ?

-Tout le monde se souvient du corbeau ? Lucy mac Gregor !

-Ah oui, dit O'Neill

-En effet major Carter, dit Teal'c, elle nous avait accusé de traîtrise.

-Ce qui me surprend c'est que le papier soit venu par la porte des étoiles dit Daniel.

-En effet, répondit Teal'c je croyais Mac Gregor surveillée !

-En fait non, dit Hammond. Une fois qu'elle a eu purgé sa peine au pénitencier d'état, on a perdu sa trace. Impossible de la retrouver, son appartement était occupé par une autre personne. Le service chargé de la surveiller s'est trouvé très vite débordé.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est allée rejoindre un Goa'uld ? Dit Daniel.

-Il y a de fortes chances, dit Hammond. Sachant qu'elle a sans doute trahi, il faut établir avec quel Goa'uld elle a pu rentrer en contact. Docteur Jackson je vous charge de cette mission, étudiez toutes les possibilités et n'en écartez aucune pour l'instant. Major, vous chercherez dans les systèmes informatiques des traces de son passage. Colonel, avec Teal'c vous renforcerez les défenses de cette base.

-Tous au travail, conclut le général en se levant. La mission sur P4C676 est repoussée.

Daniel se replongea dans la traduction des symboles qu'il avait délaissée. Il était persuadé que P4C676 était peut être la clé de leur problème. Il avait reconnu le symbole de Tefnout. Une femme à tête de lionne. Il découvrit plus loin une autre représentation d'une femme ayant sur sa tête un disque solaire, tenant dans sa main un sceptre et entourée de deux cobras. C'était une autre image de Tefnout.

Il avertit aussitôt le général Hammond qui réunit un briefing d'urgence.

-Général, dit Daniel avec entre les mains les agrandissements des deux dessins qu'il avait trouvés. Il s'agit de Tefnout. Quand nous avons eu des ennuis avec cette déesse c'était sur la planète Alama, P6T654. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler qui dirige cette planète.

-Si j'ai bien compris docteur Jackson, Tefnout a aussi la planète P4C676.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle y était encore, mais il y a des traces de son passage, mais c'était peut être il y a des centaines d'années.

-Et vous n'avez rien vu de particulier sur cette planète lors de votre dernière visite.

-Non mon général dit O'Neill, à part un ennui mortel !

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais colonel ! dit Hammond avec un petit sourire.

-En fait dit Sam, nous avons visité un temple immense couvert d'inscriptions, mais il n'y avait aucune activité suspecte, nous n'avons vu aucun jaffa et d'ailleurs nous n'avons rencontré personne.

Hammond réfléchit quelques instants.

-Colonel, vous allez retourner sur cette planète. Naturellement je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire d'être très prudents. Recherchez des traces de Tefnout, de Mac Gregor.

-Major avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans les ordinateurs ?

-J'ai repéré les planètes qui intéressaient Lucy, répondit Sam. Elle avait laissé des traces. Elle était très douée en informatique, mais bon, pas assez sans doute. Et dans les planètes qu'elle avait repérées il y a P4C676

-Ce qui me conforte dans l'idée qu'il faut être très prudent. Elle vous tend sûrement un piège.

-Certainement mon général dit O'Neill. Mais sachant qu'elle nous prépare un piège, nous redoublerons de prudence.

-J'espère qu'il n' y aura pas de rats, dit Daniel.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner à l'évocation terrible de Daniel, qui lui avait été plus mordu que les autres dans la cave de Tefnout.

-Bien sûr que non, dit O'Neill avec légèreté, en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Ne vous en faites pas Daniel !

-Départ dans une heure dit le général Hammond.

Lucy pénétra dans le temple de la planète P4C676. Elle était seule sur cette planète, déserte depuis des centaines d'années. La première salle était immense. Elle trouva des traces du passage de SG1. Ils avaient oublié une feuille, elle reconnut l'écriture du docteur Jackson. Daniel, comme elle disait en elle-même. C'était son seul regret quand elle avait quitté la terre, de ne plus le revoir jamais. Elle en avait fait son deuil, mais peut être que maintenant ce serait différent. Elle regarda la feuille, il y avait tracé quelques hiéroglyphes. Elle n'y connaissait rien et mit la feuille dans sa poche.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche et prépare son piège. Elle trouva ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Cela ne lui prit pas très longtemps. Le temple était vétuste, et que quelques pierres s'écroulent sous les pas des explorateurs quoi de plus naturel. Une fois dans le cachot, ils seront à sa merci, pensa t-elle.

Elle repartit d'un bon pas vers le shapaï. Elle apporterait à sa reine SG1 sur un plateau. Elle s'arrangerait pour que Daniel ne fasse pas parti du lot. Mais voir torturer O'Neill, Sam et Teal'c, quelle joie !

Tefnout était satisfaite, elle profitait de la guerre des Asgards contre les réplicateurs. Lucy lui avait rapporté un vaisseau Asgard. Etonnante cette petite, mais trop ambitieuse. Elle avait tendance à se croire la maîtresse des lieux. C'est pourquoi elle prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait une humaine dans sa suite, elle prenait le temps de l'étudier pour savoir jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Elle alla dans sa chambre se reposer un peu, ses servantes étaient disponibles à tout moment, au moindre signe d'elle, elles seraient toutes à ses pieds attendant ses ordres. C'était agréable de se faire servir, et obéir au doigt et à l'œil, mais quelque fois c'était aussi lassant. Aucune résistance, des esclaves dociles, cela pouvait être d'un ennui !

Avec Lucy elle espérait un peu plus, la jeune fille avait du répondant, mais pas en sa présence. Elle avait bien remarqué comment elle prenait plaisir à terroriser les petites esclaves. Elle avait le tempérament d'un Goa'uld cette petite terrienne. Il faudra que je la fasse implanter, pensa t-elle, elle me servirait encore plus efficacement si elle était une Goa'uld. J'y penserai, une Goa'uld de rang inférieur serait parfait. Plus elle y pensait plus elle trouvait son idée excellente.

Dans sa chambre elle s'assit à sa coiffeuse et commença à se brosser les cheveux. Elle aimait beaucoup cette parure rousse qui lui encadrait le visage, avec de longues boucles qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Elle les relevait d'un côté et les retenait avec un peigne d'ivoire, surmonté de diamants. Ses yeux verts étaient très soigneusement maquillés, de façon à embellir son regard et à le rendre mystérieux.

Elle s'habillait toujours avec recherche, de longues robes brodées, qui s'accordaient parfaitement à son teint laiteux. Elle prenait grand soin de sa peau, et savait que l'apparence joue un rôle principal auprès des populations soumises de ses planètes. Quand elle apparaissait à la sortie d'un Shapaï, dans tout sa splendeur, entourée de sa garde de jaffas, et qu'elle voyait le peuple prosterné à ses pieds, alors là elle jouissait de toute sa puissance. Son cœur se gonflait d'orgueil et c'est sans un regard pour les habitants à genoux, qu'elle s'avançait majestueusement.

Elle appela son prima :

-Karok !

Il apparut aussitôt et mit un genou en terre

-Où est Lucy ?

-Elle prépare un piège ma reine.

-Quel piège ? demanda t-elle surprise, elle ne l'avait chargée d'aucune mission.

-Je crois qu'elle a un moyen de piéger les Tauris.

-SG1 ?

-Oui ma reine dit-il en s'inclinant.

-Bien tu peux aller maintenant dit-elle. Attend dit-elle en se ravisant, va me chercher Lucy.

Tefnout était à la fois ravie de cette nouvelle et horrifié de la conduite de Lucy qui agissait derrière son dos. Elle allait lui dire son fait, et lui faire voir très rapidement et très brutalement qui commandait.

Lucy s'inclina devant Tefnout, et resta à genoux jusqu'à ce que la reine lui dise de se relever.

-Viens ici lui dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Lucy se releva et fut surprise de la colère qu'elle lut dans les yeux verts de la déesse, qui avaient à ce moment un éclat insoutenable.

-Aurais-tu l'intention de me trahir ? dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Lucy se troubla :

-Oh non ma reine et elle retomba à genoux. Je vous ai apporté un vaisseau Asgard en bon état de marche et je vous prépare une surprise.

-Ne serait-ce pas la capture de SG1 par hasard que tu prépares sans m'en avoir parlé ?

-Oui, mais si je ne vous en ai pas parlé ma reine c'était de peur d'échouer, murmura t-elle.

Tefnout sentait une colère puissante et destructrice l'envahir, elle leva la main et propulsa Lucy dans les airs. Celle-ci retomba lourdement sur le dos, la douleur était terrible, des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. La peur envahit son cœur, elle s'était aliénée la terrible reine. Elle se mit à trembler et se releva lentement.

Tefnout la regardait froidement :

-Alors qu'as-tu à me dire ?

-Ma reine dit humblement Lucy, grâce à un piratage informatique j'ai su que SG1 projetait une mission sur cette planète… Il y a deux jours ils sont venus dans le temple... votre temple ma reine… et ils l'ont profanés par leur visite, ils ont filmé et pris des photos… il ont touchés les pierres vénérées… Oh ma reine, j'ai pensé que je pourrais les piéger pour vous…

Tout en parlant Lucy fixait le visage de la reine, elle avançait par petites touches son récit, tremblant de prononcer des mots interdits, ou des phrases qui auraient pu être mal interprétées.

La colère enflamma les yeux de la reine :

-Traîtresse, tu as voulu te venger ! Tu en as tellement bavé avec eux, six longues années de souffrance et d'humiliation !

Lucy était terrorisée :

-Non ma reine… je veux vous les offrir… Murmura t-elle.

Tefnout s'éloigna un peu pour réfléchir, décidemment elle n'aimait pas travailler avec cette terrienne. Elle lui trouvait un air faux.

-Lucy quand tu auras capturé ces maudits Tauris, je t'ordonne de me les amener sur le champ. Tu as bien compris insista t-elle en plongeant son regard dans les yeux gris de la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle y lut, dut lui plaire, car un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres.

-Oui ma reine, je vous le promets, dit Lucy à voix basse.

-J'ai eu une idée Lucy, je voudrais te faire implanter, d'ici quelques semaines j'aurais des symbiotes à ma disposition. Qu'en penses –tu ? Dit –elle d'une voix basse et cruelle.

Lucy pâlit affreusement :

-C'est un grand honneur ma reine, balbutia –telle.

Après un instant de silence elle ajouta :

-Ma reine je vous prierai très humblement de ne pas aller dans le temple en ce moment, le sol y est très instable… Est-ce que je peux me retirer maintenant, ma reine ?

Tefnout la regarda et un fin sourire :

-Oui va.

Tefnout était maintenant de bonne humeur, elle avait vu la terreur dans les yeux de Lucy quand elle lui avait parlé de symbiote. Je la tiens pensa t-elle.

Les jambes flageolantes Lucy sortit à reculons. Les entrevues avec Tefnout étaient épuisantes. Un symbiote pensa t-elle ? Elle frissonna longuement à cette idée.

Chevron 5 enclenché

-SG1, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler d'être prudents, très prudents.

Chevron 6 enclenché

O'Neill sourit :

-Mon général, nous ferons comme d'habitude.

-Bon courage SG1 Vous avez 24 heures.

Quand ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté du Shapaï il n'y avait personne. Sur la planète régnait un climat tempéré, ils prirent un petit chemin qui montait en pente douce. Près d'eux coulait un petit torrent dont le bruissement de l'eau claire était apaisant.

-Vous voyez Daniel tout est calme, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter Dit Sam.

-Oui ajouta O'Neill, pas de jaffas, pas de serpents. Mais restons prudents.

-Vous devez me trouver stupide avec mes craintes, nous avons été torturés ou dans de mauvaises passes un nombre incalculable de fois, mais là je ne suis pas du tout rassuré, et pourtant tout parait si calme.

-Non Daniel, vous n'êtes pas stupide dit Sam, nous avons tous nos moments de faiblesses vous savez.

-Pas tous, fit Daniel en montrant O'Neill qui marchait devant eux.

O'Neill devait avoir entendu car il se retourna. En raison des lunettes noires Daniel ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais il aurait parié qu'ils étaient rieurs.

-Ecoutez le major, Daniel, elle a raison.

De loin le temple se dressait majestueux. Il était en mauvais état mais avait encore fière allure. Il était fait de pierres rouges, et de nombreuses tourelles garnissaient ses angles.

O'Neill s'avança le premier suivi de près par le major. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du temple. La première salle s'ouvrait sur un accès relativement étroit, et le passage pouvait s'avérer périlleux, car ils avaient remarqué lors de leur première visite que des pierres se détachaient du plafond. Le sol était fait d'un dallage irrégulier qui paraissait cependant solide.

-Attention à la voûte dit O'Neill en regardant au dessus de lui. Sam le suivait toujours de très près, Daniel et Teal'c à quelques mètres derrière eux.

Daniel hurla, Sam et Jack avaient disparu avec un cri tout de suite étouffé.

-Que s'est-il passé dit-il à Teal'c, Où sont le major et le colonel dit-il en s'approchant de l'entrée.

-Faites attention Daniel Jackson, à votre place je ne bougerais pas.

Il se mit à plat ventre à l'endroit où leurs amis avaient disparu. Il regarda attentivement la dalle et vit qu'elle était disjointe. Il appuya dessus, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il les appela, colla son oreille contre la dalle, mais il n'entendit rien.

Daniel était fou d'angoisse :

-Je crois que l'on devrait aller chercher du secours. Cet endroit est dangereux. Mais ce qui est étonnant, la première fois on est tous passé sur cette dalle, puisque c'est le seul moyen d'accès pour entrer dans le temple, et il ne s'est rien passé.

Ils repartirent aussitôt et firent les deux kilomètres qui les séparaient du shapaï au pas de charge. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent sur la rampe.

-Que se passe t-il demanda Hammond inquiet,

-Le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill ont disparu, général Hammond.

En quelques mots ils racontèrent ce qu'ils savaient. Le général Hammond décida d'envoyer une équipe de secours sur la planète.

-Ils sont tombés dans un trou, et sont sans doute blessés et sans connaissance dit Daniel, c'est pourquoi on n'a entendu aucun bruit.

Un groupe d'une dizaine de soldats se dirigeaient vers le temple. La dalle funeste fut bien vite descellée, et un trou d'au moins trois mètres de profondeur apparut. Il n'y avait personne dedans, et aucune trace prouvant que quelqu'un y était tombé, à plus forte raison deux personnes.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est là dit le major Trevor ? Il n'y a jamais rien eu ici dit-il en se penchant. En effet le trou sentait le renfermé et une fine poussière au fond semblait n'avoir jamais été remuée depuis des siècles.

-Absolument dit Teal'c, je les ai vu tomber.

-Moi, je les ai entendu crier dit Daniel surpris !

-Attention, nous ne sommes pas seuls sur cette planète ! répliqua Teal'c. Armé de sa lance, il fit le tour du temple avec les hommes du major Trevor.

Pendant ce temps Daniel était resté près de la dalle qui avait été remise en place et c'est là qu'il vit des traces de pas. Il y en avait plusieurs en plus des leurs

-Teal'c venez voir cria t-il

Teal'c se pencha sur les traces :

-Des jaffas, au moins cinq ou six, et des traces de pas plus fines, une femme sans doute, et des rangers de taille différente.

-Tefnout ? Jack et Sam ? dit Daniel.

-C'est probable, Daniel Jackson, dit Teal'c d'une voix neutre.

-Il faut les retrouver dit Daniel.

-Excusez moi professeur dit le major Trevor, mais le général Hammond nous a donné que peu de temps. Il faut rentrer maintenant.

-En effet, ils doivent avoir quitté la planète depuis longtemps avec leurs ravisseurs. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Rentrons, dit Daniel.

La chute avait été terrible, la surprise totale, ils avaient crié, étaient tombés, avaient roulés sur le sol, et s'étaient évanouis aussitôt.

Maintenant ils marchaient, on les avait bâillonnés et on leur avait bandé les yeux, liés les poignets derrière le dos. Quelqu'un les tenait par le bras et les faisait avancer très vite. Ils trébuchaient, on les relevait aussitôt et la route infernale se poursuivait. Ils ne voyaient rien, ne pouvaient pas parler, entendaient simplement quelques mots en Goa'uld, jetés de temps à autres par les jaffas qui les forçaient à marcher.

Ils eurent l'impression que leur chemin n'en finissait pas. Ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'une porte entrain de s'ouvrir. On les poussa dans l'anneau bleuté et ils reconnurent tout de suite la dématérialisation et la milliseconde de froid intense au moment du réassemblage de leurs molécules. Ils firent une arrivée assez brutale sur un sol dur et pierreux. Et la route continua quelques instants. Ils sentirent sur leur peau la fraîcheur de l'intérieur d'une maison. On leur fit descendre un escalier d'une vingtaine de marches. Le bâillon leur fut enlevé, on leur ôta le bandeau de leurs yeux, et les liens de leurs poignets. Ils entendirent une lourde porte se refermer et un bruit de clé tourner dans la serrure.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

-Une prison de plus dit Jack, elle ressemble à s'y méprendre à beaucoup d'autres que nous avons connues.

Sam sourit sans répondre. Elle était épuisée et avait un mal de tête qui lui envahissait tout le haut du crâne.

-Aie, ma tête, dit-elle en se tenant les tempes.

-Carter ! Ça ne va pas ? Dit O'Neill inquiet.

-J'ai un terrible mal de tête mon colonel !

-C'est sans doute du à notre chute dans ce maudit trou, dit-il.

-Je ne crois pas mon colonel, il me semble qu'on a respiré un truc étrange, juste avant de nous évanouir, peut être un poison, ou un somnifère.

O'Neill approuva mais ne répondit pas. Il s'était levé et faisait le tour du cachot. C'était une petite pièce comme une cave. Il y avait un soupirail qui dispensait une faible lueur, mais qui était trop haut pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre et voir ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur.

Carter était toujours assise, et attendait que la douleur se calme. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se sentait mieux et se leva.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. Des pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur deux jaffas, l'un tenait une lance qu'il pointa vers eux, l'autre leur lia les poignets et les poussèrent dans l'escalier.

Ils débouchèrent sur une immense pièce, décorée avec recherche. Dans un angle un divan avec des coussins multicolores, des poufs, quelques meubles, des coffres, et puis trois immenses lustres qui pendaient du plafond et scintillaient de tous leurs cristaux. L'ensemble dégageait un luxe qui ne pouvait être que le reflet des goûts ostentatoires d'un puissant Goa'uld. On les ligota sur une chaise et les gardes s'éloignèrent.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas Tefnout qui apparut mais Lucy Mac Gregor. Celle-ci était vêtue d'un simple pantalon de lin blanc et d'une tunique brodée. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus obligée à une coupe militaire, elle avait repris goût à les coiffer. Une masse de cheveux auburn lui encadraient le visage et adoucissaient ses traits, elle aimait maintenant souligner d'un trait de khôl ses yeux et cela donnait de la profondeur à son regard gris.

Elle s'avança en souriant devant les prisonniers, elle était encore sous le choc de son entrevue avec Tefnout et la colère toujours encore en elle.

-Le major et le colonel ! Je suis ravie de vous voir, dit-elle à voix basse.

Et comme elle s'approcha d'eux, O'Neill remarquant le changement survenu chez Lucy ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Wouaou ! Mac Gregor !

Une violente gifle le fit taire.

-Silence rugit Lucy. Ce n'est pas à vous de parler. Vous aurez bientôt l'insigne honneur de rencontrer ma reine. En attendant je vais vous poser quelques questions auxquelles naturellement vous ne répondrez pas, mais cela me permettra de vous rendre plus dociles quand vous rencontrerez la déesse.

-Où sont Teal'c et le docteur Jackson ? Demanda t-elle à Sam.

Celle-ci leva la tête, et eut un petit sourire méprisant qui se transforma en grimace quand Lucy lui envoya une gifle à toute volée, qui la fit saigner de la lèvre inférieure.

O'Neill qui ne pouvait supporter cela dit simplement :

-Fichez lui la paix, elle ne vous dira rien.

Lucy s'éloigna et revint avec un long fouet qu'elle fit claquer près du visage de Sam qui malgré elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Et avec ça tu parleras peut être ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Auriez-vous un vilain serpent dans la tête Mac Gregor ? Dit O'Neill.

Lucy pâlit car cela lui rappelait le désir de sa reine de lui implanter un symbiote.

O'Neill vit la terreur se refléter sur son visage et sourit.

-Ah ah dit-il, c'est au programme…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le fouet s'était enroulé autour de son torse et de ses bras, et quand Lucy ramena à elle la lanière, celle-ci déchira le tee shirt et laissa une longue zébrure sanglante sur la peau.

Il souffla sous la douleur mais ne cria pas.

-Mon colonel ? Dit Carter.

-Ça va Carter !

-Qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux ricana Lucy. Le colonel et son major.

Ils se regardèrent interloqués.

-Et oui, à la base on ne parlait que de ça. C'était un des principaux ragots, quand le major allait-elle tomber dans les bras de son colonel ? Il y en avait même qui disaient que c'était déjà fait ! Alors il est comment au lit ton colonel chéri ?

Sam rougit violement mais ne répondit pas.

O'Neill s'agita sur sa chaise, quelle peste pensa t-il ! Qu'on put déblatérer sur eux de cette façon le mettait très mal à l'aise.

-Je répète ma question où sont Daniel et Teal'c ?

-Maintenant vous dites Daniel ! Se moqua O'Neill.

Elle leva son fouet :

-Vous en voulez un autre c'est facile ! Cette fois la lanière s'enroula autour de Sam et elle cria sous la douleur.

-Où sont ils ? Reprit Lucy en colère.

La lanière s'abattit à nouveau, ils serrèrent les dents, elle passait de l'un à l'autre, mais ils ne parlaient pas.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, et les regarda, elle n'était pas surprise de leur attitude, elle en avait beaucoup entendu sur leur compte. Elle connaissait tous les rapports de mission, et avait rencontré un nombre incalculable de fois le mot torture dans ces rapports. Mais là elle le vivait en direct et c'est elle qui était du bon côté de la barrière. Quelle revanche !

Elle changea de tactique :

-Ainsi vous êtes encore tombés dans un piège bien préparé à votre intention ! Vous avez reconnu ma signature où c'est le hasard ?

Sam sentit qu'elle pouvait répondre à cette question, après un coup d'œil à O'Neill qui inclina la tête elle commença.

-On a tout de suite pensé à vous quand on a vu le mot. Cela ressemblait beaucoup aux lettres du corbeau.

-Et vous êtes venus quand même !

-En fait on venait pour le temple, Daniel y avait encore beaucoup de choses à traduire.

-Vous avez profané le temple de la déesse par vos photos et vos sales pattes ! Dit –elle en brandissant son fouet d'un air menaçant, elle suspendit son geste, et la lanière retomba mollement, mais elle avait surpris dans les yeux de Sam une lueur d'angoisse.

Elle se contenta de sourire en les regardant, droit dans les yeux. Le regard d'O'Neill était moqueur, méprisant, étincelant, mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air abattu qu'elle aurait souhaité.

Il eut droit à un autre coup, comme ça, pour lui faire baisser les yeux. Lucy se sentait humiliée, elle ne comprenait pas leur force et leur détermination. Mais elle commençait à saisir pourquoi SG1 avait une telle réputation à la base. Elle sentit l'aiguillon de la jalousie tarauder son cœur de sa pointe mortelle. Elle n'était rien en face d'eux, et elle le savait. C'était elle qui tenait le fouet, mais c'était eux qui la dominaient. Elle préféra lâcher prise avant de se couvrir de ridicule.

-Vous ne perdrez rien pour attendre, dit –elle d'une voix étouffée pleine d'une rage contenue, la déesse sera beaucoup plus persévérante que moi.

Elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide.

-Carter, appela doucement O'Neill. Sam avait la tête baissée, elle ne tenait plus assise que par ses liens.

-Carter répéta t-il plus fort.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda hébétée. Elle grimaça.

-Vous allez tenir le choc ! Carter

-Oui mon colonel ! dit elle d'une voix faible. J'en ai vu d'autres.

Ils se turent, les jaffas s'étaient rapprochés et restaient près d'eux les menaçant de leurs lances.

La nuit vint, ils étaient toujours dans la même position, c'était dur, très dur, ils ne pouvaient pas bouger, leurs blessures les faisaient souffrir. Sam s'évanouit à nouveau.

La salle était plongée dans le noir, ils étaient seuls.

-Carter appela de nouveau O'Neill, réveillez vous, il n'y a plus personne. Il commença à sautiller pour faire déplacer la chaise dans la direction de Sam. Heureusement ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre. Ils se mirent dos à dos, et essayèrent de se défaire mutuellement leurs liens. Ils étaient attachés serrés, mais les jaffas arrivèrent avant qu'ils purent se détacher.

Des servantes s'affairaient dans la pièce, elles allumaient les immenses lustres et une lumière brillante éclaira brusquement toute la salle. Personne ne s'occupait plus d'eux. Une table fut dressée et un somptueux festin composé de viandes rôties, de légumes et de fruits, mit l'eau à la bouche des prisonniers qui n'avaient rien avalé depuis la veille.

La reine fit son entrée précédée de sa garde rapprochée, une dizaine de jaffas qui plièrent le genou sur son passage.

Elle s'avança majestueuse et s'arrêta devant les deux prisonniers.

Elle ricana :

-Les voilà, les deux Taur'is si redoutables.

En voyant leur corps zébrés de traces sanglantes, son sourire s'accentua :

-Je vois que Lucy est passée par là ! Elle manie son fouet de mieux en mieux !

-Maintenant nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses, où sont Daniel Jackson et le Sholva ?

-Ils sont partis chercher du secours pour nous retrouver dit Sam faiblement.

-Ça m'étonnerait dit la reine avec un sourire cruel, personne ne vous cherche, votre misérable vie va s'arrêter là. Vous mourrez dans le déshonneur car je vous ferai parler.

Elle leur dit que ce qu'ils avaient souffert avec Lucy n'était un avant goût de ce qui les attendaient.

La reine se retourna, c'était Lucy qui se rapprochait. Elle se permit de parler à Tefnout sans autorisation, celle-ci tourna vers elle un regard fulgurant.

-J'espère que ce que tu as à me dire, vaut la peine !

Lucy lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt Tefnout retrouva le sourire, et se tournant vers ses jaffas.

-Ramenez les dans le cachot ! Dit –t elle à ses jaffas.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Sam et O'Neill. Ils étaient tombés à même le sol. Le colonel se traîna, et s'approcha de Sam.

-Carter, Carter !

Il prit peur, elle ne bougeait plus et respirait à peine. Il posa ses doigts sur son cou et respira quand il sentit la pulsation de la carotide. Il passa une main sur son front pour décoller les cheveux que la sueur avait collés.

-Réveillez-vous major dit-il doucement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Ne bougez pas dit-il.

-J'ai mal, balbutia t-elle.

-Je sais, murmura t-il, ne bougez pas.

Elle le regarda, il avait mauvaise mine,

-Et vous mon colonel, ça va ?

Il eut un petit rire :

-Oh, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

Elle s'adossa à la muraille.

-Comment va –t on s'en sortir mon colonel ?

-Allez Carter, il ne faut pas vous laisser abattre ! On s'en sort toujours, on a connu pire.

Elle soupira.

-Non, mon colonel, je ne crois pas.

-C'est à ce point major ? Vous allez bien trouver quelque chose pour nous tirer d'affaire, ajouta t-il d'un ton léger.

-On devrait peut être commencer par soigner nos blessures. Ils ne nous ont pas fait les poches, j'ai des compresses et du désinfectant.

-D'accord, je commence par vous major, donnez moi ça.

Il lui prit les compresses des mains. Il lui ôta avec beaucoup de douceur son t-shirt déchiré.

-Attention, je vais peut être vous faire mal, Carter.

Malgré ses gestes très doux, elle gémit dès qu'il toucha les zébrures sanglantes laissées par le fouet de Lucy.

-Bon arrêtez maintenant mon colonel ! Ça suffit ! A votre tour maintenant. Elle le dénuda en tirant doucement le tissu du t-shirt collé par le sang. Il se laissa faire mais grognait de temps à autre,

-Allez doucement Carter, vous allez me tuer là.

Le ton plaintif qu'il avait pris la fit rire.

-Vous êtes bien douillet mon colonel ! Dit-elle légèrement.

La situation était dramatique, ils le savaient, mais prenaient un ton léger pour essayer de se réconforter mutuellement. C'était un peu dérisoire, mais aucun n'aurait voulu montrer de la faiblesse, ce n'était pas le moment.

-Si on essayait de dormir maintenant dit O'Neill d'une voix rendue un peu rauque par la douleur des soins. Il s'allongea dans une position la plus confortable possible, Carter en fit autant, mais ils eurent beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Ils avaient faim et soif et on avait oublié de leur porter à boire et à manger. Ils tombèrent finalement dans un sommeil agité et fiévreux.

Chapitre 2

Daniel travaillait depuis des jours, il ne prenait pas de repos, ou juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il survivait de sandwiches et de café. Le général Hammond lui avait ordonné de finir les traductions trouvées dans le temple. Teal'c passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui.

Maintenant Daniel en était sûr, c'était bien le temple de Tefnout. Les murs étaient couverts de récits écrits en son honneur et qui racontait la vie de la déesse. Malheureusement cela ne lui donnait pas la clé de la solution. Où étaient Jack et Sam ? Etaient-ils encore en vie ?

Les recherches sur la planète n'avaient rien donnée. Ce temple était laissé à l'abandon, ou du moins les habitants du lieu avaient –ils voulu faire croire qu'il était abandonné. Le piège dans lequel étaient tombés le major et le colonel était bien la preuve qu'il y avait des habitants sur cette planète qui travaillait pour la déesse. Sûrement Lucy Mac Gregor pensa t-il. C'était une conviction plus qu'une certitude. Lucy les avait attirés. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.

Les alarmes se déclenchèrent au moment où Daniel plongeait la tête sur son bras replié, épuisé après plusieurs heures de travail ininterrompues. Il sursauta et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte des étoiles.

-Activation non autorisée de la porte cria le sergent de service.

-Fermez l'iris dit le général. Mais comme quelques jours auparavant, l'iris ne se referma pas. Ils attendirent quelques secondes et quelque chose roula au bas de la rampe. Puis tout se referma.

C'était une simple feuille de papier de la même écriture, cette fois-ci le mot était plus long.

Planète P4C676.

Daniel,

Venez seul

La vie du major et du colonel est entre vos mains.

Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps.

Le général Hammond prit la feuille des mains du jeune archéologue.

-C'est absolument hors de question docteur Jackson ! Venez dans mon bureau immédiatement avec Teal'c.

-Général commença Daniel, je dois y aller.

-Docteur Jackson, je ne peux pas vous le permettre, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, et deux de mes meilleurs éléments sont en danger sur cette planète, ce n'est pas la peine d'y envoyer un troisième, dit le général d'une voix ferme.

-Je ne pense pas que Lucy Mac Gregor me fasse du mal !

-Je le pense aussi Daniel Jackson dit Teal'c calmement.

Le général était surpris :

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Simplement que Lucy a toujours eu un petit faible pour moi, général.

Le regard de Hammond passa de l'un à l'autre :

-Vous êtes sûr professeur ?

-Tout à fait sûr.

-Dans ce cas vous irez avec Teal'c, décida le général.

-Si vous me permettez général, Lucy a dit que je devais y aller seul. Je vous en prie, je le dois à mes amis. Je n'ai pas pu les retrouver dans le temple, il faut que je tente quelque chose.

Le regard presque suppliant de Daniel acheva de convaincre le général.

-D'accord docteur Jackson, préparez-vous, vous partez dans une heure.

Daniel se présenta devant la porte des étoiles, au moment où le vortex s'ouvrait. Cette fois-ci il était seul, et se sentait un peu désemparé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté du vortex. C'est le cœur battant qu'il franchit la flaque de lumière.

Il s'arrêta un instant en haut des marches du shapaï de P4C676. Il pleuvait, de lourds nuages d'orage couraient sur l'horizon, et la température fraîchissait rapidement. Il fit quelque pas vers le temple et c'est alors qu'il la vit.

Il la reconnut à peine avec ses cheveux longs et ses yeux maquillés, mais c'était bien le regard de la Lucy dont il se souvenait, celle qui un jour s'était jeté à son cou, cherchant à l'embrasser. Il se rappelait parfaitement l'avoir repoussé doucement mais fermement. C'est le cœur battant un peu plus vite, qu'il fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient.

Lucy le regardait s'avancer vers elle. Enfin, il était là. Elle l'attendait depuis si longtemps, des années en fait. Elle ne bougea pas, dominant son désir de se jeter dans ses bras. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Elle avait tout son temps. Il n'était pas près de rentrer chez lui.

-Docteur Jackson dit –elle en souriant, comment allez-vous ?

-Lucy, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les politesses, je voudrais voir mes amis.

-Ne soyez pas trop pressés de les voir, dit-elle en accentuant son sourire et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais rassurez-vous je vous y emmène. Ne restons pas là, il fait vraiment mauvais sur cette planète dit –elle en introduisant des symboles sur le DHD. Elle s'était placée de façon que Daniel ne vit pas ce qu'elle faisait. Un groupe de jaffas surgis de nulle part, sur son ordre, était venu se positionner en écran devant lui.

Daniel et Lucy passèrent le shapaï, sans un mot.

Le palais de Tefnout était situé à environ un kilomètre de la porte des étoiles. Ils marchèrent en silence. Lucy jetait de temps à autre des regards à Daniel. Celui-ci ne laissait rien voir des sentiments qui l'agitaient. Il sentait bien que ce ne serait pas facile et il avait reconnu quelque chose dans le regard de Lucy qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Elle conduisit Daniel à l'intérieur du palais dans une petite chambre qui devait être la sienne. En effet le décor était très simple, le rangement d'une rigueur toute militaire. Ils s'assirent sur un canapé. Daniel s'arrangea pour laisser une certaine distance entre eux.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda t-il sèchement.

-Ils sont ici, dans une prison du palais. Vous allez bientôt les voir.

-Vous les avez torturés, naturellement.

-Pas du tout, ils se sont montrés très coopératifs, nous n'avons même pas eu besoin d'avoir recours à la torture.

-Je ne vous crois pas, jamais ils ne parleraient. Je les connais.

Elle ricana :

-Il faut croire que non. Nous avons obtenu d'eux tout ce que nous voulions.

-Nous ? S'étonna Daniel.

-Ma reine et moi.

Elle avait dit ces mots avec un ton extatique qui surprit beaucoup Daniel.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez trahi ?

-Ah non, vous ne comprenez pas dit-elle rageusement en sentant de nouveau la colère gronder en elle. C'est de la faute de votre ami O'Neill. Je le hais et sa putain de major ! Cracha t-elle.

Daniel était choqué du ton employé par Lucy.

-Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'O'Neill pour trahir, vous l'avez fait toute seule, il n'a fait que vous démasquer.

-Et alors, ça change quoi ? Vous êtes à ma merci !

Daniel secoua la tête :

-Et vous voulez me faire croire que vous ne les avez pas torturés !

Elle hésita un peu, surprise du ton violent de Daniel.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, et je vais vous le prouver. Venez avec moi. Mais je dois vous bander les yeux. Vous ne devez pas connaître l'intérieur du palais.

Elle lui mit un foulard sur les yeux et le prenant par la main, elle le fit descendre dans les profondeurs du palais.

-Tenez, regardez dit-elle en tirant le petit volet qui masquait une minuscule ouverture dans la porte.

Il regarda. Sam et O'Neill étaient là. Ils étaient assis à même le sol et avait l'air de parler tranquillement. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient car la porte était en bois très épais.

Il se méfiait :

-Et qui me dit que vous ne les avez pas torturés, ils sont habillés.

Lucy commençait à trouver sa méfiance exagérée :

-Mais regardez-les, bon sang, est ce qu'ils ont l'air de souffrir. Au même moment on vit Sam adresser au colonel un grand sourire. Elle devait rire d'une de ses célèbres blagues.

Il était à peine convaincu.

-Ils ont trahi, et ils rient, ça ne colle pas Lucy.

-Ils n'ont pas trahi ! Ils ont simplement eu une conversation avec moi d'abord et avec la reine ensuite. On leur a promis la vie sauve. Ils sont intelligents, ils ont su choisir.

Daniel voyant Lucy se rapprocher des jaffas, décida de ne pas insister.

-Quand pourrons-nous rentrer.

-Demain.

-Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que je voudrais que vous rencontriez Tefnout, et qu'elle n'arrive que demain.

-En attendant, venez, je vous remets le bandeau et nous allons passer la soirée, ensemble.

Daniel se sentit d'un coup très mal à l'aise.

Mais Daniel passa la soirée seul et enfermé dans la chambre de Lucy dont elle avait fermé la porte à clé. Celle-ci avait reçu entre temps un appel de sa déesse et il n'était pas question de faire attendre la déesse sous aucun prétexte que ce soit.

C'est à contre cœur qu'elle se rendit à la convocation de la reine. Celle-ci voulait que Lucy soit là. Elle recevait une délégation venue d'une autre planète. Un Goa'uld dont Lucy s'était empressée d'oublier le nom. Elle s'en fichait éperdument, et voyait avec angoisse les heures filer. Une telle occasion de rester avec Daniel ne se représenterait pas de si tôt.

Daniel fit le tour des appartements de Lucy et découvrit avec stupeur un trousseau de clé dans ses affaires. Y aurait-il parmi celles-ci les clés du cachot de Jack et de Sam ? Ce serait trop beau.

Imbécile pensa t-il tu oublies que tu es toi-même enfermé. Il essaya les différentes clés sur la porte de la chambre, naturellement celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Il restait la fenêtre, elle était haute, située au quatrième étage du palais. Un joli saut dans le vide pensa t-il en voyant la cour à quelques dix mètres en dessous de lui. Pourtant il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Allez Daniel il faut y aller. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à n'être plus suspendu que par les mains et posa ses pieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'étage en dessous. Heureusement la nuit était tombée et il n'y a avait personne pour admirer son exploit.

D'étage en étage, au terme d'un effort surhumain qui le laissa tremblant et essoufflé, il atterrit sur le gravier du chemin. Il resta un moment caché dans l'ombre le temps de reprendre son souffle et se dirige vers l'intérieur du palais.

Quelques heures auparavant Lucy lui avait bandé les yeux mais il avait pu se repérer en comptant les pas et les marches. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver devant le cahot, une des clés ouvrit la porte silencieusement.

-Jack, Sam réveillez vous !

Un peu hébétés par le sommeil, ils se levèrent et dirent ensemble :

-Mais qui êtes vous ?

-Daniel ! Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

-Non.

Oh mon dieu, ils ont eu un lavage de cerveau ! Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient trahi, ils ne devaient même pas savoir ce qu'ils disaient, pensa t-il.

-Venez, on verra ça à la base.

Ils le suivirent docilement.

Le palais n'était pas gardé, Lucy avait du emmener les jaffas avec elle. Ils arrivèrent au shapaï, sans faire de mauvaise rencontre. Daniel introduisit le code et ils arrivèrent à la base sans encombre.

-Bravo docteur Jackson, vous les avez ramenés.

-Oui général, mais il me semble que leur mémoire est affectée, ils ne m'ont pas reconnu.

-A l'infirmerie tout de suite major, et vous aussi colonel.

-Vous êtes sûr mon général, râla O'Neill, je me sens très bien.

-Ce n'est pas négociable colonel.

-A vos ordres, dit O'Neill en se dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers l'infirmerie. Quant à Sam elle était partie sans attendre les ordres.

Janet les attendait. Les premiers examens se passèrent bien, les résultats étaient conformes à ceux inscrits dans leur dossier.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Sam ? Demanda Janet à la jeune femme.

-Bien, mais j'ai la tête lourde et je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce que je fais là.

Janet laissa Sam au soin d'une infirmière chargée de lui faire une prise de sang.

Puis elle alla voir O'Neill qui souffrait lui aussi de perte de mémoire.

Au bout d'une heure elle les renvoya dans leurs quartiers et fit son rapport au général Hammond

-Je ne vois rien, aucune trace de torture, sauf une légère désorientation, une perte de mémoire qui j'espère sera passagère.

-Peuvent-ils reprendre le travail demanda Hammond ?

-D'ici deux ou trois jours sans aucun problème.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils assistèrent à leur premier briefing depuis leur retour de P4C676. Tout se passa bien. Ils devaient partir en mission dans l'heure qui suivait. Une mission de reconnaissance sur une planète habitée par un peuple possédant un haut niveau de développement technologique.

Chapitre 3

Lucy revint vers le palais de sa longue foulée tranquille. Le silence l'entourait. C'est normal il n'y avait plus grand monde dans le palais. Elle alla droit à sa chambre et ne fut pas du tout étonnée de trouver sa porte ouverte. Elle entra et découvrit la chambre vide. Quand elle chercha son trousseau de clés, il avait disparu. Cela ne l'étonna pas. Elle se doutait que Daniel tomberait dans le piège. Elle avait tout prévu et tout s'était déroulé selon son plan. Seulement un peu trop tôt. Elle aurait aimé profiter de la présence de Daniel un plus longtemps. Si sa reine ne l'avait pas fait venir pour recevoir avec elle ces stupides Goa'ulds ! Enfin cela ne servait à rien de ruminer des regrets. N'y pense plus ! Se dit-elle. Sois plutôt satisfaite de la tournure des évènements.

Par acquis de conscience elle descendit dans les caves, et selon sa prévision, elle vit que les oiseaux s'étaient envolés.

-Amusez vous bien, les enfants, pensa t-elle. Moi de mon côté je me réjouis de ce qui va se passer.

La mission de reconnaissance ne se passait pas très bien. O'Neill les avait emmenés très loin de la porte vers le village qu'ils avaient repéré sur la sonde quelques heures plus tôt. Mais au lieu d'une ville moderne, ils étaient tombés sur un antique village, boueux où les enfants étaient sales et traînaient dans le ruisseau central du village qui canalisait les eaux de pluie.

L'accueil n'avait pas été à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Ils avaient été reçus à coups de pierres et pour éviter de se servir de leurs armes, ils étaient revenus en courant vers la porte.

-Vite cria O' Neill, Daniel faites le code il ne nous reste plus que quelques secondes.

Ils couraient le plus vite possible poursuivis par la population, Sam tira en l'air pour faire ralentir leurs poursuivants. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Daniel ouvrit la porte mais le délai pour le code était écoulé.

Ils s'assirent découragés sur les marches de la porte. Le vortex se referma brusquement.

-Il faut faire les coordonnées d'une autre planète, dit Daniel.

-Inutile dit Jack en regardant derrière lui. Les villageois étaient arrivés tout près d'eux et les hommes pointaient maintenant des zats et des lances jaffas sur eux.

-Mais enfin Jack si vous aviez voulu nous faire prendre vous ne vous y seriez pas pris autrement ! A quoi pensez –vous !

-La ferme ! Daniel !

Ils revenaient maintenant vers le village, encadrés par des hommes en armes. Ils furent jetés sans ménagement dans une cabane en bois dont la porte se referma sur eux. Elle était fermée par un énorme cadenas. Les planches de la cabane étaient disjointes et ils pouvaient voir ce qui se passait dehors.

Daniel et Teal'c trouvaient la situation très étrange. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler un regard leur suffit. Ils avaient franchi la porte et s'étaient jetés tout droit dans la gueule du loup, et en plus O'Neill paraissait d'une humeur massacrante. Pas moyen de lui parler. Il regarda Sam et lui trouva un air détaché qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ne regardait pas du tout Jack et semblait un peu absente. Peut être une des conséquences de leur lavage de cerveau.

Il se rapprocha de Teal'c.

-Teal'c, est ce que ça va ?

-Très bien Daniel Jackson, mais j'ai l'impression que le colonel et le major ne sont pas comme d'habitude.

-Vous aussi vous trouvez ?

-En effet.

-Depuis que je les ai ramenés, ajouta Daniel. Ils ont du subir un terrible lavage de cerveau. Regardez Sam elle a un air hébété, et O'Neill un air sombre.

-Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer chez Tefnout ?

A la nuit tombée la cage s'ouvrit et on leur apporta à manger et à boire. Daniel regardait toujours dans la direction de Sam et de Jack. Ceux-ci avaient un comportement normal, ils mangèrent et burent comme eux. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles puis le silence retomba sur le petit groupe.

Au moins ce ne sont pas des robots pensa Daniel, les robots ne mangent pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il décida d'aborder de front le problème.

-Vous avez eu de la chance tous les deux de n'avoir pas été torturés dit-il.

-En effet répondit Sam.

-Vous avez vu Tefnout ?

-Oui naturellement dit O'Neill. Mais où voulez vous en venir Daniel ? Dit O'Neill d'un ton soupçonneux.

-A rien, mais je trouve ça étrange d'avoir pu vous libérer si facilement. Je n'ai rencontré aucune résistance, les clés étaient dans la chambre de Lucy…

-Parce que vous avez été dans la chambre de Lucy ! Vous êtes en progrès Daniel !

Daniel poussa un ouf de soulagement, il avait retrouvé le vrai Jack dans cette remarque, qui fut accompagnée d'une lueur moqueuse comme il savait si bien le faire.

Il décida de continuer sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Et oui, Jack vous savez, mon charme proverbial !

-Et qu'avez-vous fait avec Lucy ? Continua Jack

-Mon colonel ! dit Sam d'un ton de reproche.

-Quoi Carter !

Daniel ne les écoutait plus, tout lui semblait redevenu normal.

Le lendemain un jaffa ouvrit la porte et menaçant O'Neill et Carter, il leur demanda de le suivre.

O'Neill eut un bref sourire en regardant Daniel, et suivi de Sam il sortit de la cage. Le cœur de Daniel rata un battement. Pourquoi eux deux seulement. Il les voyait à travers les barreaux, ils avaient été libérés.

Daniel hurla :

-Jack !

O'Neill à qui on avait redonné ses armes s'approcha

-Qu'y a-t-il Daniel ?

-Expliquez moi, c'est un plan pour nous libérer, c'est ça ?

Voyant l'air sérieux d'O'Neill, Teal'c dit :

-Je ne crois pas docteur Jackson, nous nous sommes faits avoir !

-Quelle perspicacité mon petit gars dit O'Neill en riant. Amusez vous bien les enfants ! Je dirais au général Hammond que vous êtes morts ou sur le point de l'être !

Il commença à s'éloigner :

-Jack expliquez moi demanda Daniel, vous nous devez bien cela !

-Je vous dois rien du tout dit O'Neill froidement. Allez venez Carter dit-il à la jeune femme qui remettait son arme en bandoulière et fixait sa ceinture.

-Sam dit Daniel ! Aidez-nous !

Elle ne répondit même pas, se contentant d'un petit signe de la main et elle disparut avec son compagnon.

Daniel retomba assis de découragement.

-Il faut faire quelque chose dit-il à Teal'c.

-Nous attendrons que la nuit tombe, dit celui-ci, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a que deux gardiens la nuit.

-Teal'c qu'est ce que vous pensez de tout cela ?

-Ce ne sont pas le colonel et le major. Des imitateurs sans doute, comme lors de l'invasion de la base par des aliens.

-J'aurais du y penser, on aurait pu leur enlever l'appareil de leur poitrine pendant qu'ils dormaient.

La journée se passa très lentement pour nos deux amis. La nuit venue ils firent ce qu'ils avaient prévu. A une heure très tardive du milieu de la nuit, quand tout le village dormait, ils attirèrent le gardien et l'assommèrent rapidement. Le reste fut un jeu d'enfant. Ils coururent jusqu'à la porte des étoiles et Teal'c fit le premier code qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il fallait fuir au plus vite. Ils se jetèrent dans le vortex comme l'alerte fut donnée et que déjà des hommes armés les poursuivaient.

Quelques heures plus tard ils passèrent la porte des étoiles de la terre. Le général Hammond les accueillit avec un air surpris :

-Je vous croyais morts, bienvenue, Daniel Jackson et Teal'c.

-Mon général je dois vous parler tout de suite, c'est urgent ! Dans votre bureau s'il vous plait.

Le général eut l'air surpris, mais il fit signe à Daniel et Teal'c de le suivre.

-Mon général est ce que le colonel O'Neill et le major sont rentrés ?

-Oui, ils sont arrivés il y a deux heures.

-Et ils vous ont paru normaux ?

-Naturellement, que voulez-vous dire professeur ?

-Ce sont des imposteurs.

-Des imposteurs ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Ils avaient un comportement normal.. Expliquez vous.

Daniel fit un court récit de la mission ratée, et de l'attitude pour le moins étonnante de O'Neill et du major.

Hammond l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Puis quand il eut terminé :

-Teal'c vous confirmez ce que vient de dire le docteur Jackson ?

-Tout à fait général !

Hammond fit mettre O'Neill et Carter en cellule. O'Neill résista et cria que c'était inadmissible de se faire traiter de cette façon. Sam ne dit rien, et se contenta de sourire.

Janet fut appelée pour leur faire un examen complet.

Elle les fit se dévêtir et le général put voir qu'il n'avait aucun appareil extra terrestre permettant de modifier leur apparence.

La prise de sang ne fut pas concluante non plus. Le groupe sanguin correspondait. Janet fit une recherche ADN, et déclara qu'elle aurait les résultats dans quelques heures.

-Mon général, j'ai les résultats de l'ADN, dit Janet au général dans la fin de l'après midi, les résultats sont normaux, je peux vous affirmer qu'il s'agit bien du colonel O'Neill et du major Carter.

-Je préfère ça dit Hammond soulagé. Auraient-ils eu un lavage de cerveau ?

-C'est la seule explication possible dit Janet. Je n'en vois pas d'autre. On a du aussi les influencer par de faux souvenirs et des ordres venus sans doute d'un Goa'uld.

Le général soupira :

-Représentent-il un danger pour la base ?

-Oui mon général.

-Bon, je vais les garder en cellule, jusqu'à leur guérison. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour eux docteur ?

-Je vais faire venir le docteur Mac Kenzie. Ce n'est plus de mon ressort général.

-Faites pour le mieux docteur, je vous fais entièrement confiance.

Tefnout et Lucy marchaient depuis une heure. La route était accidentée, le chemin caillouteux. Tefnout voulait se rendre à un temple situé à quelques kilomètres de la porte, dans la direction de la montagne. Elle aurait pu utiliser les anneaux de transfert depuis son vaisseau en orbite, mais elle aimait marcher. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir. Elle avait demandé à Lucy de l'accompagner. Finalement la jeune fille lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle était pleine d'idées ingénieuses, était méchante juste ce qu'il fallait, de plus elle avait une certaine faculté à interroger les prisonniers et à les torturer. Ce qu'elle avait fait avec O'Neill et Sam était très ingénieux et devrait porter un rude coup à la Tau'ri.

Lucy, elle, était très inquiète. Elle était soumise à Tefnout, car elle n'avait pas le choix et elle était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir reconnaître où était la force. Elle faisait tout pour satisfaire la reine. Dire qu'elle n'avait même pas accordé un seul regard au vaisseau Asgard qu'elle avait rapporté. Lucy n'en revenait pas. Posséder un tel vaisseau et toute sa technologie était quelque chose de fabuleux. Le rayon de téléportation pouvait être d'une grande utilité. Le dispositif d'invisibilité aussi. Lucy se voyait déjà en orbite autour de la Terre et aller chercher dans leur base tout le SGC. Un rayon, les défenseurs de la base disparus, la Tau'ri serait aux mains de Tefnout. Non Lucy ne comprenait pas sa reine. Si c'était elle, ce serait fait depuis longtemps.

Le chemin montait maintenant plus abrupt et les deux femmes avaient ralenti. Elles marchaient maintenant beaucoup plus lentement sur un chemin escarpé, à flanc de montagne.

Lucy était surprise, il lui semblait que la reine n'avait pas pris la bonne route. Pourtant elle connaît le chemin de son temple ! Pensa t-elle. C'est étrange.

Tefnout s'était arrêtée et se retourna vers Lucy :

-Cela me serait facile de te jeter dans le vide dit-elle avec une voix très douce.

Lucy crut avoir mal entendu mais le sourire qui fleurit à cet instant sur les lèvres de sa reine lui fit très peur. Elle s'appuya contre la roche et fit face à sa reine. Elle eut le courage de la regarder dans les yeux :

-Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ma reine ? Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

-Tu as peur ?

-Oui, ma reine, j'ai peur, tu es la plus forte…

-Bien Lucy, je voulais être sûre de ta loyauté. Tu m'aurais dit que tu n'avais pas peur, tu serais déjà morte au fond du ravin. Regarde ma Lucy comme c'est profond !

Lucy se mit à trembler. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à Tefnout pensa t-elle, je la sers bien, je ne la trahis pas. Que puis-je faire de plus ?

Les deux femmes continuèrent leur route, le chemin était très étroit. Lucy avait peur, c'est elle ou moi, pensa t-elle en un éclair. Cela lui fut facile de simuler un faux pas, et par maladresse de tomber à moitié sur Tefnout dont le pied glissa, elle se rattrapa par les mains à un rebord rocheux, et, suspendue au bord du ravin, elle croisa le regard de Lucy et y vit sa condamnation.

-Aide moi dit la reine d'une voix rauque.

Lucy prit la main de la reine et commença à tirer, sans grande conviction, ses doigts glissèrent et elle cria comme la reine tombait en arrière et vint s'écraser une centaine de mètres plus bas.

C'est un double cri qui résonna longtemps dans la montagne. Un aigle passa à ce moment, majestueux, indifférent au drame qui se jouait plus bas.

Avec mille précautions Lucy descendit doucement et s'agrippant aux roches elle atteignit le lieu où la reine était restée accrochée, sur un petit promontoire. Du sang s'étalait sous sa tête, elle murmura quelque chose que Lucy ne comprit pas et elle poussa son dernier soupir. La nuit était maintenant tout à fait tombée, impossible de remonter dans le noir. Lucy décida de rester sur cet étroit promontoire avec le corps de la reine. Elle attendrait patiemment que le jour se lève. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, il faisait froid dans ces montagnes une fois la nuit tombée du ravin montait une fraîcheur qui la fit frissonner. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une robe légère car le soleil était chaud dans la journée. Puis elle se souvint de la route qu'avait choisi la reine. Pourquoi ce chemin escarpé, alors qu'une route plus plate serpentait au pied de la montagne ? Lucy eut à ce moment la certitude que sa reine voulait la tuer. Qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant que sa reine était morte ? Les jaffas allaient la tuer. Elle s'allongea sur le promontoire, et se laissa envahir par la torpeur. Elle s'endormit en se disant que demain serait un autre jour.

Chapitre 4

O'Neill et Carter étaient ensemble dans le bureau du docteur Mac Kenzie. Celui-ci essayait d'évaluer leur état de santé mentale. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, sauf que leurs souvenirs personnels n'étaient pas encore revenus. Mais le docteur était optimiste. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre dans peu de temps.

Janet Frazier travaillait malgré l'heure tardive. Elle voulait étudier de plus près les échantillons sanguins du major et du colonel. Quelque chose clochait mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Elle soupirait quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

-Encore au travail ! Je parie que vous n'avez même pas mangé !

-Pari gagné, Daniel, dit-elle en s'étirant.

-Que faites-vous de si important ? demanda Daniel en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Simplement je recherche des anomalies dans les échantillons de sang du major et du colonel.

Daniel hocha la tête.

-Il est vrai que leur comportement est plus qu'étrange depuis leur retour de la planète de Tefnout, et vous recherchez quoi ?

-On a pu leur injecter quelque chose pour les diriger à distance. Ils sont tout de même très différents. Le docteur Mac Kenzie pense que ce n'est du qu'à un lavage de cerveau et une perte de mémoire, mais je pense que c'est plus grave que ça.

Daniel passa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Janet et lui massa ses muscles douloureux. Elle soupira de contentement.

-Bon si on allait au mess manger un morceau. Il est tard je sais, mais on doit quand même pouvoir trouver quelque chose.

-Vous avez raison Daniel, de toute façon je ne trouverai rien ce soir.

Janet laissa ses expériences en cours sur la paillasse du labo et elle se contenta de refermer sa porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux attablés devant un gâteau au chocolat.

-Juste ce qu'il faut pour se remonter dit Janet et prendre un ou deux kilos.

Sa remarque fit sourire Daniel, car il la trouvait très belle, et très attendrissante avec ses cernes sous les yeux.

Ce fut la chaleur du soleil qui la réveilla. Elle se mit debout tout de suite, et elle entreprit de descendre la courte distance qui la séparait du chemin du bas de la montagne, celui qu'elles auraient du prendre la veille. Elle rentra lentement au palais, et rencontra le prima de Tefnout qui cherchait la reine.

Lucy prit un air effondré, sa tenue déchirée et fripée par une mauvaise nuit donnait corps à son mensonge. Elle pleura :

-La reine, suffoqua t-elle, la reine !

-Quoi dit Karok ! Où est la déesse ?

-Elle est morte murmura Lucy tout en attendant avec angoisse la réaction du prima.

Malgré tout il réagit très calmement et ne parut pas en colère.

-Que s'est –il passé ? dit-il seulement

-Nous avions pris le petit chemin qui serpentait dans la montagne, et elle est tombée. J'ai bien essayé de la rattraper, mais je n'ai rien pu faire termina t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Je peux te conduire à son corps si tu veux ?

-Non, j'irai avec les jaffas.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, ennemis autrefois, maintenant dans l'incertitude. Qu'allaient-ils devenir maintenant que la reine avait disparu ?

Karok la laissa et prit le chemin de la montagne, tandis que Lucy revenait lentement vers le palais.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle s'allongea un moment pour réfléchir. Finalement le sommeil la prit au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle dormit très profondément pendant plusieurs heures, à son réveil elle se sentait fraîche et dispose. Elle se sourit à elle-même en se regardant dans son miroir. Maintenant tout était clair dans sa tête.

Le lendemain SG1 était prêt à partir pour une nouvelle mission de reconnaissance sur la planète P8V988. La sonde avait montré une ville d'assez grande taille. La porte était située dans le centre de la ville sur un promontoire. La civilisation de cette ville était avancée, vus les constructions, édifices et habitations qui entouraient la porte.

Le shapaï franchi, O'Neill ordonna la séparation en deux groupes pour explorer la ville.

-Daniel vous irez avec Teal'c, le major avec moi, dit-il d'un ton bref.

-Jack, on ne pourrait pas changer pour une fois, j'aimerais bien aller avec vous, et Sam irait avec Teal'c.

O'Neill s'arrêta interloqué :

-Vous discutez mes ordres maintenant. Daniel recula devant le regard fulgurant du colonel, il n'insista pas.

Ils avançaient lentement en regardant autour d'eux. Les rues étaient désertes. Pourtant la matinée était déjà bien avancée.

-C'est étrange, on dirait que les habitants sont partis brusquement, dit Daniel.

Dans les rues il y avait des véhicules ressemblant à des automobiles. Les habitations étaient constituées de petites maisons, dont certaines portes étaient ouvertes.

-Allons voir dit Daniel.

Avec beaucoup de précautions ils entrèrent dans l'une des habitations. On aurait dit un logement terrestre. Dans une pièce la table était mise, il y avait de la nourriture dans les assiettes.

-C'est étrange les gens sont partis depuis peu. Mais où sont-ils allés ? La ville est complètement déserte.

-Un Goa'uld ? demanda Daniel.

-Il me semble que cette planète est également la propriété de Tefnout Daniel Jackson.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait exact, dit Daniel. Mais comment se fait-il que l'on tourne toujours autour de cette reine sans jamais la rencontrer ?

-Je crois que nous allons la rencontrer, dit-il simplement

En effet ils étaient maintenant encerclés par un nombre important de jaffas qui débouchèrent de plusieurs rues.

-Baissez votre arme cria l'un d'eux. Il portait au front le symbole de la déesse.

Daniel et Teal'c déposèrent leurs armes sur le sol. Karok les ramassa d'une main leste.

-Votre ceinture et votre veste aussi.

Ils furent obligés d'obtempérer. On les conduisit à travers les rues désertes de la ville jusqu'à une place qui était noire de monde.

-Ah je comprends mieux, les habitants sont sortis à la rencontre de la reine, murmura Daniel.

Sur la place, ils retrouvèrent O'Neill et Sam, eux aussi prisonniers. Et là il se produisit un évènement si dramatique et à une telle vitesse que Daniel et Tea'lc crurent avoir rêvé.

A la base le général Hammond attendait des nouvelles de SG1. Ils auraient du déjà appeler il y a une heure. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait mais c'était toujours une source d'angoisse pour le général. Tout pouvait arriver au cours de ces missions d'exploration. Depuis le début du programme combien de morts avait-il eu à déplorer ? Une des plus dramatique avait été celle du docteur Jackson. Il n'était pas du tout prêt à revivre ce genre de chose. Dire qu'il était si près de la retraite quand on l'avait appelé à ce poste il y avait maintenant bientôt sept longues années. Il se sentait vieux et fatigué, beaucoup trop pour ce genre d'émotion. Le programme porte des étoiles était très particulier dans le sens où la base formait un microcosme. Un monde où tout se savait, tout se disait. Une grande famille dont les membres étaient très attachés les uns aux autres. Le général avait l'impression que tous ici étaient ses enfants. Il se sentait particulièrement proche de SG1.

Il allait de son bureau à la salle de contrôle de la porte. Au bout de deux heures de silence il se décida à appeler. La sonde lui renvoya l'image d'une place noire de monde, et sur une estrade il aperçut un trône où se tenait une reine Goa'uld. La camera tourna sur elle-même montrant une foule silencieuse et prosternée aux pieds de la déesse. Seuls les jaffas étaient debout et encadraient la foule silencieuse et immobile. Un ardent soleil chauffait les visages et les corps. Il aperçut Daniel et Teal'c au pieds de l'estrade. Mais lui n'assista pas au spectacle car un jaffa détruisit la sonde. Il fit refermer le vortex aussitôt.

Hammond rentra dans son bureau dont il referma la porte. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Au même instant le téléphone sonna :

-Oui, aboya t-il !

-Mon général, c'est le docteur Frazier, est ce que je peux vous voir tout de suite.

-C'est si urgent que cela dit-il d'une voix radoucie.

-Oui mon général, il s'agit du colonel O'Neill et du major Carter.

-Je suis dans mon bureau.

Quelques instants pus tard Janet faisait voir au général les IRM de Carter et de O'Neill.

-Regardez mon général, on leur a implanté quelque chose dans le cerveau. Vous voyez ce n'est pas plus gros qu'une tête d'épingle.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Certainement un dispositif de commandement. On doit leur faire parvenir des ordres à travers cette puce.

-Cela expliquerait leur comportement erratique, et la manière très brusque et très impersonnelle dont O'Neill m'a fait part de la mort du docteur Jackson et de Teal'c.

-Il y a autre chose docteur ? Demanda Hammond voyant que Janet ouvrait la bouche.

-Oui, il y a autre chose que je ne m'explique pas, ce sont ces pertes de mémoire. Ils n'ont eu aucun traumatisme apparent, alors pourquoi tous les deux souffrent –ils de la même chose ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, ce n'est pas logique.

O'Neill et Carter étaient à quelques mètres de Daniel. C'est à ce moment que se produisit l'impensable.

Sur un ordre de la reine deux jaffas s'approchèrent, le bout de leur lance rougit,

et simultanément ils tirèrent, Sam tomba en criant la poitrine transpercée, et O'Neill tomba comme une masse la tête à demie arrachée par la force de l'impact.

Daniel gémit et une souffrance l'envahit, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient morts, comme ça, inutilement.

Teal'c regardait droit devant lui, les yeux brillants, son cœur aussi se déchira.

Ils étaient loin du trône de la déesse, ils ne voyaient d'elle que sa robe blanche brodée, elle portait un diadème en or qui brillait de mille feux sur sa chevelure rousse. Après avoir admiré la foule prosternée à ses pieds, elle se leva et les jaffas dispersèrent la foule assez brutalement en intimant à chacun de rentrer chez lui.

Daniel et Teal'c furent conduits dans une maison qui bordait la place. On les enferma dans une pièce sans fenêtre.

Ils s'assirent à même le sol et écoutèrent le silence qui était retombé sur la ville.

Daniel pleurait, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Ils sont morts et je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Nous les vengerons dit Teal'c d'un air sombre.

Le lendemain la porte s'ouvrit et Lucy parut sur le seuil de la pièce :

-Lucy dirent-ils en chœur ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici.

-Je suis venue vous emmener sur la planète de Tefnout.

-Mais je croyais …

Elle le coupa tout de suite :

-Ici ce n'est pas la planète principale de Tefnout. Celle-ci, elle n'y vient qu'une fois par an. Ce n'est pas de chance pour vous, c'était comme par hasard, juste le jour où vous êtes venus !

-Il n'y a pas de hasard avec vous Lucy dit Daniel sombrement.

-Eh ! C'est bien possible dit elle avec un petit sourire. Assez discuté, venez avec moi.

Devant le shapaï des jaffas attendaient. Lucy jeta un coup d'œil et fit signe à Karok de faire les symboles de la planète de Tefnout. Ils passèrent le vortex et de l'autre côté ils reconnurent la planète qu'ils avaient déjà visitée.

Ils suivirent Lucy, on ne leur avait pas rendu leurs armes et Lucy était bien gardée.

Elle fit enfermer Teal'c dans un cachot et conduisit Daniel dans sa chambre.

Puis elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui descendait dans les profondeurs du palais.

Elle ouvrit le judas de la porte du cachot et les regarda.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient là, elle avait donné des ordres pour qu'on leur apporte juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas mourir de faim et de soif.

Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et elle pouvait voir avec satisfaction la trace des coups de fouet qu'elle leur avait donnés. Ils étaient couchés l'un près de l'autre et ils dormaient. Elle prit la clé pendue à sa ceinture et ouvrit sans bruit la cellule, dont elle referma la porte.

Elle était heureuse la petite Lucy Mac Gregor, quelle magnifique revanche ! Ils étaient là à ses pieds ses ennemis, vaincus et humiliés.

Elle sentait la puissance courir dans ses veines, une force nouvelle qui jaillissait et qui se mariait de façon harmonieuse avec la sienne.

Elle leur donna un coup de pied et les fit s'agenouiller devant elle. Le visage de la jeune femme était crispé, une mauvaise sueur couvrait son front, ses blessures s'infectent pensa t-elle, elle va peut être mourir d'elle-même sans que j'aie à intervenir.

L'homme la regardait une lueur moqueuse dans le regard !

-Mac Gregor ! Vous avez bien changée !

-Silence dit-elle d'une voix rauque !

Il rit :

-Ça y est, elle vous a fait implanter et vous êtes devenue un vilain serpent !...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, l'arme de poing de Lucy le projeta contre le mur, coupant net ses moqueries.

-C'est moi qui commande O'Neill ! Maintenant ! Mais, écoutez moi, j'ai des choses très intéressantes à vous dire.

O'Neill reprenait ses esprits après le choc violent qu'il venait de subir. Sam poussa un soupir, elle était assise sur ses talons et avait du mal à tenir les yeux ouverts.

Janet se frottait les yeux, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était penchée sur son microscope. Elle étudiait minutieusement les échantillons sanguins de Carter et d'O'Neill. Elle reprenait tous les composants du sang un par un. Il apparaissait des petites différences. Elle notait le tout scrupuleusement et faisait une étude comparative selon les résultats qu'elle avait dans ses archives concernant les deux membres de SG1.

La plus grosse différence concernait le taux de naquada dans le sang de Sam. Le taux en était beaucoup plus élevé. Comme si on y avait introduit artificiellement du naquada.

Elle s'arrêta prise d'une idée subite.

Elle appela aussitôt le général et lui demanda de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Hammond arriva très vite :

-Qu'y a-t-il docteur ? J'espère que c'est important !

-Oh oui, c'est important mon général. Je crois pouvoir dire avec certitude que le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter qui sont revenus, sont des clones.

-Des clones ? Mais où sont les vrais ?

-Sans doute sur une planète de Tefnout, P4C676 ou une autre, dit Janet.

Le général était abasourdi :

-Je vous fais confiance docteur, il faut envoyer immédiatement une équipe de secours. Mais comment savoir sur quelle planète ils sont détenus ?

-Je crois que Sam a trouvé des coordonnées dans l'ordinateur, on pourrait les essayer.

-Bien dit Hammond, je donne des ordres en ce sens.

-Autre chose docteur demanda t-il ?

-Oui, mon général, avez –vous des nouvelles du docteur Jackson… et de Teal'c ? demanda Janet.

-Non, je regrette, aucune.

Le général donna des ordres immédiatement. SG3 et SG5 furent appelés à se rendre immédiatement en salle d'embarquement.

Lucy les regarda, elle aimait beaucoup les voir à genoux devant elle.

-SG1 n'existe plus, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

O'Neill évita de la provoquer et attendit qu'elle se décide à s'expliquer. Il se méfiait de cette femme devenue Goa'uld. Sa propre méchanceté ajoutée à celle d'un serpent pouvait faire un cocktail détonant.

-Je dois vous avertir que Daniel et Teal'c ont pu rentrer chez eux, mais ils ont emporté dans leur bagages, des clones parfaits de toi colonel et de toi major.

Ils se turent digérant la nouvelle.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Sam d'une voix faible, son intérêt scientifique prenant le pas sur sa douleur.

-C'est simple triompha Lucy, je vous ai pris un peu de sang. Et ma reine a fait le reste, avec votre ADN. Je lui ai apporté un vaisseau Asgard, et j'ai pu lui offrir cette machine à cloner qui a fabriqué un major et un colonel plus vrais que nature.

-A la base ils ne sont rendus compte de rien ?

-Non ! dit Lucy avec un grand sourire, ils sont même partis sur de fausses missions, grâce à mes clones de nombreuses personnes sont mortes au SGC.

La petite pièce parut soudain étouffante à Sam, elle n'osa pas demander qui était mort.

Lucy les regardait avec un petit sourire. Elle ajouta :

-Maintenant Daniel m'appartient. Il m'attend dans ma chambre.

-Tefnout vous donne beaucoup de liberté, dit Sam, c'est étonnant ?

-Ma reine sait très bien ce qu'elle fait, dit Lucy sèchement.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de Teal'c ? Dit O'Neill.

-Il est mort.

-Je ne vous crois pas dit Sam. Teal'c ne se laisserait pas abuser par un Goa'uld.

-Eh bien vous avez tort, répondit Lucy, et…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, on entendait dehors des coups de feu d'armes humaines. O'Neill se leva immédiatement et aida Sam à se remettre debout, il dut la soutenir.

Lucy bondit, avant qu'ils aient pu tenter quoique ce soit, elle leva son arme de poing qui les fit retomber lourdement, elle en profita pour sortir de la pièce et la refermer à clé.

Dehors c'était le carnage. Des combats faisaient rage. Lucy n'avait pas à sa disposition autant de jaffas qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle vit avec terreur les jaffas succomber à l'attaque surprise des hommes du SGC.

Il était temps de changer ses plans. Déjà des soldats rentraient dans le palais.

Daniel réussit à sortir de la chambre de la même façon que l'autre fois. Il atterrit bientôt sur le sol, mais n'ayant pas d'armes, il partit à la recherche de Teal'c, qui devait se trouver dans les sous sol du palais. Il le trouva rapidement, et ouvrit le verrou. Au même moment il entendit appeler et crut reconnaître la voix

-On dirait…

-O'Neill le coupa Teal'c.

-C'est impossible ! On l'a vu mourir rétorqua Daniel.

Ils se concertèrent du regard et se précipitèrent. Ils arrivèrent à la porte, c'était bien O'Neill qui appelait

-Jack ! C'est bien vous ?

-Ben oui c'est moi ! Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?

-Eloignez vous de la porte.

Elle nous a enlevé nos armes mais heureusement qu'elle ne nous a pas fouillés pensa t-il. Une petite charge eut raison de la serrure.

Daniel avait du mal à comprendre.

-Mais on vu a vu mourir, tous les deux ?

-C'étaient des clones !

-Des clones ?

-On verra plus tard ! Il faut d'abord sortir d'ici. Aidez moi, Teal'c, le major tient à peine debout.

-Les jaffas de Tefnout ?

-Apparemment des hommes à nous ont fait le ménage, dit Daniel.

-Il faut essayer de gagner la porte.

Ils avancèrent en file indienne et sortirent du palais, O'Neill en tête suivi de Daniel, et de Teal'c portant Sam dans ses bras.

-Où comptez vous aller comme ça tous les quatre dit une voix rauque dans leur dos. Lucy était là, elle tenait dans sa main un zat, et son arme de poing menaçait les fuyards.

-Lucy, qu'avez-vous fait de votre reine ? Demanda Daniel.

-Ma reine est morte.

-Vous l'avez tuée ?

Daniel essayait de la faire parler pendant qu'O'Neill essayait de la contourner.

-Non dit-elle, elle est morte toute seule, je l'ai juste poussée, elle voulait me tuer, elle est tombée dans un ravin.

-Son symbiote est mort ?

Elle rit aux éclats !

-Pauvres petits terriens, vous êtes faibles et ridicules, et vous manquez vraiment d'imagination, bien sûr que Tefnout n'est pas morte, puisque je suis Tefnout.

-Belle carrière pour une petite informaticienne ! Se moqua Daniel.

Elle leva son arme de poing sur lui, il tomba à genoux sous la douleur.

Au même instant les hommes de SG3 arrivèrent à la rescousse. Un P90 pointé sur la reine la fit s'arrêter immédiatement. Mais sur son arme de poing elle activa son champ de protection personnelle. Le colonel Runfield cria :

-Colonel O'Neill et major Carter, baissez vos armes. Rendez-vous.

O'Neill réagit vivement :

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous tromper de cible, colonel ?

-Nous avons la situation bien en main, dit Runfield. Vos mains sur la tête tous les deux, ne bougez pas !

On leur mit les menottes. Même à Sam qui ne tenait plus debout et était soutenue par Teal'c. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et leurs traits tirés témoignaient de leurs souffrances.

-J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites colonel, dit O'Neill d'un ton menaçant en passant près de Runfield.

Le petit groupe avançait vers la porte des étoiles. Les hommes du SGC se tenaient derrière SG1 et Tefnout.

Daniel et Teal'c ne disaient rien, ce n'était pas le moment. Daniel était perplexe, Qui étaient morts de la main des jaffas de Tefnout, Sam et Jack ou leurs clones ?

Arrivée devant la porte, Tefnout à qui on n'avait pas enlevé son arme de poing, disparut dans le flamboiement d'un rayon teleporteur.

-Ah bravo SG3, dit O'Neill, Si vous nous aviez laissé faire, elle ne serait sûrement pas partie.

-Je ne vois pas comment, grimaça Runsfield , vous n'aviez pas d'armes !

O'Neill haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas.

Le retour à la base fut difficile pour O'Neill et Carter.

-Mettez-les en cellule, dit Hammond.

-Je m'insurge mon général dit Janet, le major est malade, blessée, elle a de la fièvre et ne tient pas debout. Le colonel me semble aussi assez mal en point. Je dois d'abord les soigner.

-Mettez les sous surveillance à l'infirmerie. Je vous laisse les soigner. Teal'c et docteur Jackson debrieifing immédiat.

-Mais général Hammond, pourquoi les avez-vous enfermés ? Demanda Daniel.

-Ce sont des clones, dit Hammond. Maintenant racontez moi tout ce qui s'est passé.

Daniel fit un récit complet de toutes ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis leur départ de la base. Il raconta la mort de Sam et de Jack sur la planète P8V988. Enfin de leurs clones.

-Comment pouvez vous être sûrs qu'il s'agit de clones ? C'étaient peut être le major et le colonel ?

Daniel ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie O'Neill ne décolérait pas.

-Enfin je sais parfaitement qui je suis ! Il était dans un lit à côté de Carter, et comme elle, il était attaché par les poignets et les chevilles.

-Calmez vous colonel, vous savez bien que c'est une mesure de sécurité, vous êtes au courant des procédures et le général ne peut pas faire autrement.

Il acquiesça, et prit son mal en patience.

-Comment prouver que je suis bien moi ?

-Par les analyses de sang, et un IRM, les clones avaient des puces dans le cerveau, ce sera facile de voir si vous en avez.

-Comment va le major ?

-Elle ne va pas très bien, la fièvre est élevée, ses blessures se sont infectées. Mais je m'en occupe, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La fièvre la brûla pendant plusieurs jours, elle délirait. Janet passait beaucoup de temps auprès d'elle.

Deux jours plus tard, elle reprenait pied dans le monde des vivants. Elle appela Janet :

-Je voudrais voir le colonel lui demanda t-elle.

-C'est impossible, Sam, il est en cellule. Et elle ajouta, inquiète, Vous ne vous souvenez plus de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Si, nous avons été arrêtés par SG3. Mais après je ne sais pas.

-Vos blessures étaient très vilaines, vous aviez de la fièvre.

Après un instant de silence, elle demanda :

-Vous croyez toujours qu'on est des clones ? Demanda t-elle tristement.

-D'après les premiers résultats, non, mais pour être tout à fait sûr, le général Hammond a demandé des examens complémentaires, mais cela va prendre plusieurs jours.

-Vous pouvez me détacher ? Dit Sam en montrant les bracelets

-Ordre du général, dit Janet tristement, malheureusement, je suis obligée d'obéir même si je désapprouve.

-Le colonel, comment prend-il cela ?

-Pas très bien, il a fait un esclandre à l'infirmerie, le jour de votre retour j'ai du lui donner un sédatif.

Sam sourit :

-Ça m'aurait étonnée ! Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Je peux me lever, je me sens beaucoup mieux, Janet.

-Oui vous pouvez vous lever, mais ce sera pour aller en cellule.

-Je préfère cela à être attachée sur un lit dit-elle d'un ton dur.

-Vous savez Sam, je ne fais…

-Qu'appliquer les ordres, oui je sais, dit-elle durement.

Le général Hammond ordonna que Sam fût enfermée, on la mit avec le colonel, il sentait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

O'Neill se leva dès que la porte s'ouvrit. Une Sam affaiblie et bien pâle apparut entra dans la pièce dont la porte fut refermée aussitôt.

-Ça va major ? Vous êtes toute blanche. Venez vous asseoir, dit-il en la prenant par le bras. Elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

-C'est dur de se faire suspecter par son propre camp ! dit-elle seulement.

-Oui, je sais.

-Il parait que vous n'avez pas été très coopératif mon colonel ? Dit-elle avec une lueur dans le regard.

Il sourit un peu gêné :

-Vous savez que je ne me laisse pas conduire à l'abattoir comme ça sans râler.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, ils se disaient quelques mots de temps en temps, mais la plupart du temps ils restaient en silence. O'Neill arpentait la pièce nerveusement, cela agaça Sam qui lui jeta un brutal :

-Colonel, vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquille !

Il prit un air fâché, qu'il n'éprouvait pas vraiment.

-C'est comme ça que vous parlez à votre supérieur !

Sam se ratatina sur sa chaise :

-Excusez moi mon colonel, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, mais c'est déjà assez dur comme cela.

-Vous avez raison, Sam.

Elle le regarda, il l'avait appelé par son prénom, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Ça devait être cela ! Leurs regards se croisèrent, ce qu'il y lut ne lui plut pas, les yeux de Sam reflétaient une souffrance et un découragement qui ne lui était pas habituel. Il fallait qu'il reprenne les choses en main. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, abattue.

Il s'approcha d'elle et redit simplement :

-Sam, mais d'un ton si doux qu' elle craqua, elle pleura longuement sur son épaule.

Ils se tenaient debout, serrés l'un contre l'autre, il passait une main douce dans ses cheveux, en murmurant son nom. Elle finit par se calmer et ils se séparèrent gênés.

Le soir même Janet reçut tous les résultats un peu plus tôt que prévu, elle fit son rapport au général Hammond.

-Tout va bien, le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter sont revenus parmi nous, dit-elle avec un grand sourire de soulagement.

-Parfait, dit Hammond. Nous ferons un briefing dans quelques jours quand tout le monde ira bien.

Il ordonna aussitôt la libération du colonel et du major.

Le briefing avait pris un tour détendu, le plaisir de se retrouver au complet avec le général Hammond, était sur tous les visages.

-Expliquez moi cette histoire de clones, dit Hammond en se tournant vers Sam.

-Tefnout nous a expliqué qu'elle nous avait prélevé du sang et qu'à partir d'une machine trouvée dans le vaisseau Asguard elle avait fabriqué des doubles.

-Comment avez-vous pu confondre des doubles avec nous ? Demanda O'Neill. Il y avait forcément des différences.

-Détrompez-vous colonel, les différences étaient infimes. Nous avons mis du temps à trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

-Le seul problème ajouta O'Neill c'est que nous avons laissé Tefnout s'échapper, et avec elle un vaisseau Asgard !

-On la retrouvera dit Sam.

-Bon, dit Hammond en souriant, je suppose que vous êtes tous d'accord pour une semaine de vacances.

Large sourire sur tous les visages.

-Et personne ne reste à la base dit Hammond et sans attendre de protestations il ajouta

-Rompez et il quitta la salle de briefing.

-Où comptez vous aller Major ? Demanda Jack en prenant un air léger

Elle hésitait en le regardant en souriant :

-Vous aviez une idée peut être mon colonel ?

-Je n'ose pas vous demander de venir dans mon chalet ?

A ce moment Daniel arriva :

-Et si on y allait tous dans votre chalet ! Janet a aussi quelques jours de vacances.

O'Neill leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais tout le monde avait l'air enthousiaste, et que n'aurait-il donné pour voir un aussi beau sourire sur le visage de son major.

-Allez, venez tous ! Finit-il par dire. Teal'c vous venez aussi ?

-Oui O'Neill, mais seulement si vous ne m'obligez pas à pêcher ! Dit-il le pus sérieusement du monde.

Un éclat de rire général lui répondit.

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de drôle O'Neill !

-Nous on voit, c'est le principal dit O'Neill en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Allez en route les enfants !

Qui aurait pu penser qu'un vaisseau Asgard puisse échapper à la guerre contre les réplicateurs ?

Quand Lucy l'avait trouvé il était vide et déserté. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu c'était de petits morceaux de métal, éparpillés. Mais comment les aurait-elle vus ? Ces débris étaient cachés derrière une cloison.

Comme des convalescents fatigués et épuisés par une longue maladie, les fragments s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres, et péniblement une unité s'était reconstituée. Ce fut le commencement de la fin. Un lent travail de sape avait commencé. Après il était déjà trop tard.

Quelques jours plus tard, un éclair blanc alluma un point lumineux dans le ciel. Mais il était si infime et si lointain que personne ne le remarqua.

FIN

32


End file.
